It's All Downhill From Here
by somewhataddicted
Summary: Just a fun A.U. BFF's Bo and Kenzi and the Lost Girl gang are competitive mountain bikers. Bo meets a sexy doctor in the care center and sparks fly, but will the Doctor's girlfriend have something to say about it. Multi chapter. Has been changed to M for sex & language in Ch. 9.
1. Chapter 1

A fun little A.U. with Bo, Kenzie and Lauren set in one of my favorite sports. I do not own anything. Characters are property of Lost Girl writers and Prodigy pictures. Reviews are always welcomed. Enjoy!

It's All Downhill From Here 

Barreling down the side of the mountain like a bat out of hell, her bike is like an extension of her body. She carves in and out of the turns fearlessly. Over rocks and off cliffs, she presses harder, brakes are not an option. Dark hair flows wildly from under her helmet and wind whips against her face. She thrives on this 'controlled chaos' as she hurls her body down the mountain side on two wheels and nothing but a few pieces of foam and plastic to protect her body. It's a good run, she can feel it. She is the last rider and victory over her best friend is within her grasp.

Last turn up ahead. A little gravely with a high banking, nothing she hasn't done a million times. Hitting it with all she's got the back tire begins to slide. Her reflexes kick in to adjust the bike smoothly, but she is unable to miss the rock that had become exposed from those who came before her. The front wheel catches and the bike stops abruptly, sending the brunette flying over the handle bars "Fuck!" In slow motion, she can see the tree her face is headed for, instinctively she turns her head and throws up her shoulder. A loud thud as her body bounces off the trunk and crashes to the ground.

She lies motionless for a few seconds as she takes mental inventory of her body parts. "Legs? They work. That's a good sign. Neck? Ugh, sore but seems fine. Arms? Shit! That hurts like a bitch!" The left one doesn't move so well. As she starts to move, the medics are there trying to hold her still for an assessment before she hurts herself. "Really guys, I am fine. Nothing I haven't done before. Think I separated my left shoulder though."

One of the men asks, "Do you know your name and where you are?"

She looks at him sideways before gruffly replying, "Yes. I am Bo Dennis. I am at the Canada Cup and that my friend, was an epic fail!"

They all chuckle a little and help her to her feet. The man smiles at her, "Glad you are alright, but you know we have to take you to the care facility for a full check-up. I know how you are, Bo, so please don't give us a hard time about it."

She nods and makes her way to the cart as he follows behind.

"Damn, that was a ballsy ride girl! One hell of an endo, too. I think you flew about 5 feet to that tree. I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you had Kenzi at that last split. " he laughs and pats her on the back, knowing the intense rivalry the two have when they compete, even though they have been best friends since childhood and share a place together.

XXX

Bo stands in the doorway silently and takes a casual look at the people milling about. Even though it's a dangerous sport, she has been fortunate to not visit these care centers very often. The tv's have live race coverage, there are a few riders receiving care, even one with some crutches. She is thankful that wasn't her, but she usually heals pretty fast when she has had big injuries. Those came mostly in her younger days when she was learning the skill. Nowadays, she has an uncanny ability to get herself out of jams even if it is by the skin of her teeth. Competitors and fans tell her it is why they love to watch her ride so much- reckless abandon and epic saves.

She and Kenzi usually flip- flop on the victory podium. Kenzi is fast as hell and always takes a great line which makes her tough to beat. Not to mention, she has the same fearless attitude that Bo possesses. Kenzie always told her that if she could just ride a little smarter and follow the steadfast rules of riding rather than taking the hard road, she would probably be unbeatable. Bo didn't like to follow the rules. She wanted to be loyal to the feel the course and ride how her heart tells her. Kenzi also reminds her quite often how much easier life would be if she would just choose a sponsorship team. Kenzi choose the Light team sponsors. Bo has been courted by both major team sponsors, but she prefers to stay independent, not having to fit into one mold or the other. She does have a few small sponsors that help her pay for travel and such, but none that own her. She loves the freedom of just being able to ride and do her own thing.

Holding her arm in place, she grabs a seat in a chair. A woman comes up from behind her, "Hello, I am Dr. Lewis. Please, come with me. I will be checking your injuries. She says not looking up from her clipboard. After a brief second she lifts her head to look at her patient. Bo can't believe the beauty of blonde woman in front of her. Her jaw drops open slightly as she stares. Quickly realizing her behavior and shakes herself out of it "Uh, sorry. I may have hit a little harder than I thought" she says with an embarrassed smile.

The Doctor smiles reassuringly "It's alright. It happens all of the time." She too, finds herself staring a bit at the rider with a tight fitted jersey that is only half zipped and sporting a nice view of her cleavage. 'She is definitely well endowed' the blonde thinks as she struggles to get herself back into doctor mode, "Ok…um…so what did you do to yourself?"

"Well, I didn't find the course exciting enough, so I decided to make it interesting by taking on a tree" she says with a smirk, unable to take her eyes off of the blonde doctor.

Dr. Lewis is dressed in a nice dark polo with her name embroidered on it, and tan, form fitting slacks that really show off her physique. The Doctor reaches up and pulls the divider closed for privacy during the exam.

"Please remove your jersey so I can get a better look at your shoulder. So you were the one launched herself over the bars? You had one hell of a ride going before you decided to pick a fight with that tree. I have to wonder what he did to piss you off?" she says with a sly grin while trying not to openly ogle the brunette's body.

"Yeah, well… we go way back" she laughs as she finally gets her injured arm out of the tight jersey. "Really, I am fine. This kinda thing happens all the time."

"Well, it is my job to make sure that you are alright. If it is ok with you, I am going to assess the shoulder and rule out a concussion? A few of the exams may cause pain. I promise to make it quick." She visually scans over the brunette's body for any signs of damage to clue her in to a diagnosis.

Bo nods in agreement. "I need to feed my adrenaline habit again soon, so if you could help me heal quicker, I would appreciate it."

She feels the Doctor's bare hand touch her skin and it feels like electric. Bo closes her eyes and relishes the feel of the blonde's soft fingers on her flesh. She bites her lip and hopes that the Doctor doesn't notice the flush across her face. She can't believe how aroused she is getting just from inhaling her sweet vanilla scent. 'What the heck is going on? How hard did I hit that damn tree?' she wonders to herself. No one has ever had a hold on her like this. She is always the one in control, going from partner to partner and leaving a trail of broken, hearts.

She is suddenly ripped from her fantasy world "Ouch, Fuck! That hurt. Um…sorry for the language."

The Doctor just smiles and continues her exam. Bo could swear that her hand has lingered a few times, and sometimes it feels more like a caress than a move to provoke a pain. The brunette returns to enjoying the feel of the woman's hands on her body and suddenly some images of a naked doctor running those expert hands all over her naked body causes her to groan slightly in pleasure.

"Did you say something, Bo?"

"Huh? Uh..no. Sorry. Just ready to get this over with. I have not spent much time in these places. So, um…how long have you been doing this?"

The Doctor pauses to make a few notes the replies, "This is my second one. They recruited me to help since the sport has grown so much. I have worked other sporting events, though. You are beautiful!" the Doctor blurts out, relieved to be standing behind her patient so she can't see her blush "scientifically speaking, I mean. It seems you will only have bruising. I can't believe the shoulder is not separated or anything after a blow like that. Amazing. How is that possible?"

Bo tries not to come off as too cocky, but she loves when she makes people uncomfortable with her body and now her confidence is in full swing knowing that the Doctor has an "appreciation" for her gifts, you know, "scientifically speaking."

"Well, Dr. Lewis, I would be happy to fill you in on my diet and training regimen sometime, you know, see what makes me tick." Bo lifts an eyebrow and scans the blonde for any reaction. She thinks she eyes a hint of a smile at the corner of the Doctor's mouth while she finishes her notes, but when the blonde looks back up she is in Doctor mode once again.

"Your neck is out of alignment after that shot you took, not to mention your shoulder and clavicle are jammed up into one another again. I am just going to provide some gentle manipulation to help return them to their natural place and allow the body to heal itself better. Have you ever been adjusted by a chiropractor before?"

"A chiropractor? No, can't say that I have. Can't you just give me some meds or a shot or something for the pain? I heal quickly anyway."

The Doctor realizes that she has not taken her hands off of Bo since she first touched her. There is this intense attraction that she cannot understand. The feel of this woman's body on her skin sends shivers down her spine. She just hopes that the other woman is not noticing her awkward behavior. "No, sorry. That is not what we do, but I promise it will be quick and gentle. You will need to ice on and off for the next 48 hours, but I expect that you will be good as new before you know it."

"You're the Doctor, so fix me up so I can get back into the fight!" Bo smiles at her, noticing that she has not stopped touching her the entire time and she is pretty confident that the blonde is feeling the same thing that she is.

Lying back on the table, Bo figures she would give it another shot "Well, if you decide you want to know how superwoman maintains her indestructible body, let me know. There is an open invite for you to do a little research." She shoots the Doctor a sexy smirk.

This time the blonde cannot hide her blush as Bo is looking right up at her with those sparkling eyes. Dr. Lewis smiles gently while she begins to manipulate Bo's spine and extremities. "Well, I do like research. Call it scientific curiosity."

As she finishes Bo sits up and looks into the blonde's soft brown eyes. "You're definitely curious. I am not so sure that it is entirely scientific" she says with a raised brow and a grin.

Dr. Lewis rolls her eyes and laughs, "I think you are all good now. Be careful out there Bo."

"Thanks Doc. I am not making any promises."

As she is getting her jersey back on there is whooping and hollering at the entrance.

"What up everyone, Super Kenz is in da house! Where's my girl Bo-Bo?"

The tiny dark haired girl looks like a rock star with purple highlights, bright colored attire and large goth boots as she strolls in high fiving and fist bumping everyone.

"Over here Kenz!"

Kenzi makes her way over to check on her BFF. As she comes through the divider she spots the beautiful blonde doctor "Damn Bobolicious! If you knew the doctors here were this hot, you would have taken a header a lot sooner! I hope you are not going to make a habit of it, 'cause I don't like to win that way. How are you?"

Bo notices that the Doc is shyly gathering her things and she flashes her a seductive smile before looking back at her friend. "Kenz, you sure know how to make an entrance. I am fine- indestructible as always. Great win today. I am so proud of you. You kicked that mountain's ass, girl! Let's go celebrate."

"That's what I am talking about Bodacious Bo! Yo, Hotpants, you wanna join us?" Kenzi looks over at the Doctor who was hoping to get away unseen. 'We are headed to the Dahl for some drinks on me!"

The blonde is flustered. Glancing at Bo and then at Kenzi "No, No, I don't think so. I have a lot to get done here, but thank you and congratulations. Bo, don't forget to ice."

As the riders clear out, Dr. Lewis begins to close up the clinic. She feels a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she is surprised to find Bo again.

"I uh, just wanted to thank you. I am feeling much better already. We will shut that tavern down tonight so please feel free to stop in even if it's not for a few hours. I would like to buy you a thank you drink and I can fill you in on my superpowers" she says with a wink.

The blonde shifts awkwardly and shoots Bo a sincere smile that makes the brunette melt inside. "You really don't have to thank me Bo, it's my job. I appreciate the offer and I will think about it, but I have a lot of packing up to do. Please enjoy your evening. I am sure I will see you again sometime, especially the way you ride" she teases.

Bo reaches out for a hand shake. As the blonde accepts it, they both feel the intense electricity between them one again. Bo pulls the Doctor in by the hand and leans into her ear "You can bet on it Dr. Lewis."

With that, she turns to leave, but not before flashing her one more gorgeous smile that leaves the Doctor weak in her knees and thinking to herself 'How does she make me come undone with just a glance?'

That is one rider she is definitely hoping to see again.

XXX

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Love the reviews- keep them coming! I am still working on the next chapter for "Were Eternity Possible" hope to have it done by the end of the week. Here is another chapter for your entertainment.

**Chapter 2 **

There is a larger crowd than normal at the Dahl tonight. The place is a favorite of the competitors and event staff following the race. Some joke it's the reason they hold more races in this town then any others. The appeal is much like an old Irish Pub. Hardwood floors, lots of old things up on the walls and a very long, antique bar. There is usually some great musical talent to entertain the masses, the food was quite good, but mostly the owner, Trick, prided himself on a magnificent selection of alcohol from around the world. People would come from all around in an attempt to get through the alphabet. He even had a checklist printed that people could keep and when they came in and ordered he would sign off. When they finished the list they received a shirt with the Dahl logo that said "I drank myself around the world and all I got was this lousy t-shirt." Apparently, it was a great marketing ploy since the place was always hopping.

With a bunch of riders cheering her on, Kenzi stood on the edge of the bar doing shots and drinking beer chasers from her first place cup, per her own tradition. Bo just chuckled at the quirkiness of her best friend. They had several years in age difference between them, but they were like sisters. They always had each other's backs in good and bad.

The Goth girl scanned the room acknowledging many of her friends. In the corner she sees the glare of her blonde Team Darkside rival. "Yo, Tam Tam! Suck it Bi-yatch!"

The blonde gritted her teeth and flipped her off before she downed another shot. Second place was as good as last when she finished behind Kenzie.

Tamsin turned to her teammate Vex, "The Happy Sunshine Gang over there thinks they are so perfect. Especially Bo. She just does anything and anyone she wants. Wait till next season. I am taking those bitches out!"

Vex throws her a sideways grin "Easy love, I know how you feel. They do get pretty nauseating. If I could make them my puppets I think I would have them wipe those disgusting grins off one another's faces with a baseball bat or something."

Vex was one of the top men's riders, always dueling with Dyson, who was currently the top dog in the sport. He also rivaled Kenzie for most "Goth-like" appearance. The two could often be found exchanging make up tips during their down time. While he was a bit dark, he did enjoy the company of the rambunctious girl.

Tamsin on the other hand, she was a loner with piercing eyes and some serious attitude. She was all business and money and she attacked everything as if it had a bounty on it.

Kenzie finally climbed down from the bar and perched herself on her best friends lap.

"So BO –BO. How you feelin? Can't be too bad cause that was some serious sparkage between you and the Doc. What's the deelio? You wanna get into those Hotpants?" she had that cocked eyebrow thing going. It's something she did when she already knew the answer but wanted you to say it out loud.

Bo's face lit up "You saw that too? I don't know…she is just…I don't know. I have never felt that way before." Her smile was ear to ear just thinking about the doctor. "I mean, yeah I do want to, but I also want to like, get to know her."

"Barf! What's with the sentimental stuff? I mean, I don't swing that way, but that girl is hot and she can rock some pants! I figure you are just gonna seduce her like a little succubus, rock her world then move on like you usually do, but you are talking like you have some kind of feelings. How hard did you hit that tree?" Kenzi was shaking her head and downing more shots.

Watching the Russian girl with shock and amusement, all Bo could think was 'Damn, that little girl can drink!'

"I don't know Kenz. This one was different. I felt something when she touched me. I can't even explain it. I mean, maybe it was just the shock of the blow I took…but it felt so real, and I am pretty sure she felt it too. Doesn't really matter though, I doubt that she will show up tonight. Maybe we will just see what happens if she is at the next race."

"Probably for the best there Bo. You don't know anything about her, you travel a lot and I don't need you to get all emo on me. I need you focused, killer!"

They both enjoyed a laugh and a beer and returned to enjoying the party.

XXX

The doctor's and staff put the finishing touches on closing up shop. Dr. Lewis over hears several of them taking about heading to the Dahl. Seems it is of a ritual of sorts. Plus, it was the last visit to this course this season, so everyone was even more primed to party it up at their favorite spot one last time. She is intrigued the way they speak so adoringly of the place. She has worked many other events in different areas, though they were much larger and more commercial. Maybe it was due to this closer knit biking group everyone sounded so familial.

The racing association director, Lachlan smiles her way and motions for her to come over. "Doctor, thank you for your work today. I hope it was enjoyable. We are all done. It's time to relax. You should come join us tonight. It would be a great way to get to know everyone since you will be joining us now on a regular basis."

The blonde smiled shyly and shifted a bit awkwardly, "Thank you for the invitation, but it's been a long weekend and I have to be back in the office tomorrow morning." She was beautiful but had never been very good with attention or large social interaction. Now that she thinks of it, she has never been very good with small social interactions either. She was more of an introvert and was usually reclusive, choosing to focus on work and research instead of relationships.

Hoping to smooth over any hard feelings for declining she adds, "I have enjoyed working with everyone here. What a great group of people. Everything flows so smoothly…really a pleasure. I look forward to many more events with you all."

"Come now Dr. Lewis, I won't take no for an answer. Even though you pledged to be in my service at these events, I didn't mean for you to be a slave to your work. You got out of it last time and I know that you are very busy and your talents are in demand by many, but you must eat and take some time to relax sometime. It's my treat." He had a confident smile and gave a little nod of his head "Shall we?"

Reluctantly she nods and grabs her jacket. "Very well then. That is very nice of you. I suppose it would be good to relax."

She kept her eyes down trying to hide her blush as she thinks about the busty brunette she treated earlier today. She wondered if Bo would still be there. Maybe she could steal a few glances without being seen or find out a bit more about the rider from the staff through casual conversation. One thing she was good at was getting into her professional persona and finding answers without seeming to have any emotional attachment to anything. This was how she got through most of her life.

The ride to the Dahl was filled with her own thoughts. She enjoyed the scenery and pretended to be listening to Lachlan as he spoke of epic battles and champions. He really seemed to love the sport. He was passionate about his role in shaping the sport's future. She almost wished she was more interested in hearing about it, but all she could think about was the feel of Bo's skin beneath her hand. The way she couldn't take her hands or eyes off of the brunette. She was flustered by how unprofessional she was, but there was just something magnetic….that behavior would never fly in her office! She chided herself again for being so reckless and begged her inner desires to go back into hibernation. Still, she couldn't help but feel excited and nervous and the same time at the possibility of seeing her again.

Noticing her hands fidgeting, she really needed to get out of this car and have a drink to calm herself. "How much farther?" she unknowingly cut off his sentence. "Oh, I am sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt…" she covered her face in embarrassment.

He Laughs "It's ok. I have been known to spout off at the mouth a bit. Not sure I ever had anyone ready to jump out of the car before though." Looking over at her, she is still hiding her red face, "I have been told that sometimes my ramblings make people want to run for freedom" he chuckles some more.

The Doctor relaxes a bit and gives him a gentle smile thanking him for dismissing her rudeness. "I am not usually like that. I am sorry. I think the exhaustion of the last few weeks just set in and I am ready for a drink. I feel like I have been locked in a dungeon with all of the research I have been doing. I don't usually take time to relax. So thank you for freeing me from myself for a few hours."

"Well, I am glad that I could persuade you to join us, then. The Dahl is right up ahead."

She can feel herself exhale in relief, but her stomach was in knots. Having no idea what may happen tonight was as exciting as it was nerve racking. She was so used to being in control of everything all of the time, that she felt very much out of her element. The blonde took a deep breath as she exited the car and tried to center herself. 'Just pretend you are doing research' she told herself as they headed inside.

The blonde doctor stands in the doorway with Lachlan looking for their group. Bo's back is to the entrance but she suddenly feels this presence, a tingling in her spine, as if someone were sneaking up behind her. She spins her stool to find no one there. As she goes to turn back to her friends she sees her, the blonde in the doorway. The Doctor had made it after all. With a seductive smile and sexy glare she whispers to herself "It is SO on!"


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you are all enjoying the story. Sorry I took so long, I was trying to get another chapter of Were Eternity Possible out. Here is a long one for you to make up for lost time. Thank you again for the reviews. This is my first A.U. and so far it has been fun.

XXX

Chapter 3

Lachlan signals the Doctor to head down the stairs while directing her to their group. Her eyes have been scanning the room quietly for the brunette that enthralled her earlier today, but the bar is beyond crowded. Fidgeting her hands a bit, she nervously hopes that the woman is still somewhere to be found, though she is still not sure why she is so interested. '_Insatiable curiosity_' she muses to herself, bringing a light smirk to her lips. Her body shivers at the curious thoughts of what said woman's lips would taste like.

Shaking her head she realizes that she doesn't even really have time to pursue any type of relationship. A serious workaholic, starting another practice and signing a contract to do exclusive research work keeps her locked up like prisoner sometimes. That's what drove her and Nadia to their current status of "on a break." Lauren was tired and just couldn't be enough for the other woman. She loves Nadia, but really isn't _in _love with her anymore. Still, she feels drawn to Bo in a way she has never experienced with anyone else in her life, and that has definitely peaked her curiosity.

She is startled from her thoughts by Lachlan "Lauren, have a seat over here. What would you like to drink?"

"Hmm? Oh...um...yes. A glass of white wine, thank you." The blonde greets the others with a friendly smile and grabs a seat. Sitting back, she barely participates in the conversation, electing to feign interest to appease the masses while keeping an eye out for the brunette.

Meanwhile, Bo had positioned herself behind her friends so that she could watch the woman from afar. The blonde looked so out of place in a bar full of tattooed, endorsement covered, adrenaline junkies. Bo makes note of anything that may give her some insight regarding the Doctor. Pressed pants and shirt, high class posture and is that… white wine? Bo chuckled to herself '_She definitely seems like the wine bar type_. _I bet she even presses her white cotton briefs._'

"Hey Bo-Bo, whatcha doin hiding back there? I never took you for a wallflower. Why aren't you out "getting to know" your Doctor lady?" Kenzie was more than a little tipsy, as usual, as she made her way over to her BFF.

Receiving no answer, as Bo is intensely tuned to into the Doctor Lewis show, she slaps the brunette on the leg and begins to ramble, "Earth to Bo! Get your ass over there already! She looks bored anyway, or maybe that's how she always looks, who knows. It's not like you to wait so long to pounce. Are you sure she's into women? You are ogling her like you are already in lurve? Geeze, you don't even know this chick. I need another shot. Bartender!"

"Kenz, good God, will you relax? I am not in lurve, I am just scouting…ya know, making a plan. She is not the type I usually pick up and I seriously doubt that I am the type that usually picks up. Look at her, I mean, I can't just go over there with some cheesy pick up line. She is too sophisticated for that. I don't want to' wham-bam, thank you mam' with her. I gotta do this right." Bo exhales and takes another sip of her beer.

The dark haired girl pretends to gag. "Whatever, just be careful with that one. She seems kinda cold. Not even interested in socializing. She has already turned down two potential suitors. If you need me to help break through the Ice Queen over there…"

"No, thank you! I will handle this myself Kenzi. The last time you helped me you started a brawl." Bo narrows her eyes and throws a sideways look at the girl.

"Yeah, good times bestie, good times. Well, if you change your mind, I will be over here with Hale and Dyson getting my drink on!"

Dyson waves them both over but Bo stays put, returning to her little game of private investigator. She definitely noticed that the woman had turned down a few offers from patrons tonight. The blonde seems to be looking around far more often than interacting with her coworkers. Bo wonders if the doctor did indeed hope to see her again tonight. This thought gave her a spark of hope as she begins to weave through the crowd like a predator stalking her prey. Now, how to get her alone, away from the flock so she could make her move?

The Doctor excuses herself from the table and heads to the ladies room.

Bo sees her chance and quickly plans her move as she waits for her to return, hoping that she doesn't head right back to her table.

A few minutes later, she sees the woman leave the rest room and head for the bar.

The brunette can feel the anticipation in her chest "Perfect!" She reaches over to the nearest guy and whispers something into his ear. He nods in agreement and she hands him a fresh beer. He turns and heads for the Doctor.

The blonde is waiting patiently for a chance to hail the bartender when she hears a man's voice in her ear, "Excuse me. I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me."

She rolls her eyes thinking '_I am really not in the mood for this.' _Never one to be rude, she has her trusty polite turn down lines ready as she fakes a smile and spins around.

"Thank you but… Bo?" Startled to find the beautiful brunette standing there instead of a man, she quickly glances side to side nervously "I didn't expect to see you there…I mean, there was a guy just…"

The brunette just smiles seductively at her. Taking a step closer, she leans close and in a husky tone replies, "Yeah well, I saved you. I told him if anyone was buying the smoking hot Doctor a drink tonight it would be me. I hope that was alright, but if he is more your type then I can get him right back here."

The doctor felt her body shiver at the closeness of their bodies and the feel of Bo's warm breath on her neck. She tries to form words, but instead she just blushes and looks toward the floor to hide her smile.

Bo wishes she could read auras right now because she is pretty sure the blonde just went nuclear. Of course, she was right up there on code red herself being that close to woman. She really just wanted to take her against the wall and talk later, but using her better judgment, she just pulled back to give her space.

Finally gathering herself together enough to put syllables together, the Doctor takes a seat on the stool and invites Bo to the one next to her. She gets a little weak when she looks into those chocolate eyes "Thank you. You are too kind, but I didn't need saving."

Bo takes the stool and moves it closer to the blonde's personal space, taking note that it causes her to shift a little uncomfortably in her seat, so she moves it back a bit until she sees the Doctor relax again.

She signals the bartender "I will have a scotch and the lady will have…white wine?"

The blonde nods approvingly. "So…you know what I am drinking? Lucky guess or have you been spying on me tonight?" she says with a devious smirk.

The brunette's eyes gleam and she doesn't back down "Well, I wouldn't call it spying. You may find this hard to believe, but you are very hard to miss." She takes a sip of scotch and watches the Doctor's reaction over the top of her glass.

Looking to the ceiling, she lets out an uncomfortable chuckle and decides to shift the conversation. "Well, thank you for the drink, but you really didn't have to. How are you feeling?"

"Why Dr. Lewis, does the doctor in you never shut off?" she bites her lip a bit as she glances at the woman's lips. "I am feeling very well thanks to you. May have to get that done more often. My neck feels better than it has in a long time, actually. You are amazing."

Dr. Lewis rolls her eyes and laughs softly "Yes, I am." Feeling a little more confident, she sits upright in her seat "I am glad that you are feeling better. And, yes, I can shut it off sometimes. We are not in the clinic, anymore, so please call me Lauren."

"Lauren? Okay, I like that. So…is this your first time here?" She discretely moves a little closer as Lauren turns to grab her glass.

"Yes, I have not been to this place, though I have visited this town quite often." She turns back to face the beautiful brunette, unconsciously licking her lips as she tries to keep from staring at the other woman's breasts that are so proudly on display tonight. She can tell that the woman is very comfortable with her body and knows how to use it for good, or for evil.

Bo notices her gazes and plays it up by leaning in a bit closer to give a better view of her cleavage as she speaks "Oh? Do you live nearby? This is my favorite place to ride and the people are great."

Lauren clears her throat and takes a sip of wine, noticing how dry her throat is with Bo this close. Trying to maintain her composure, she chooses to talk about work. "I am not too far, that is, the company I do research for is not far, so sometimes I stop in when I am working there. This is a great place, the people are definitely wonderful here, very friendly." She quickly takes another sip while eyeing the brunette.

Bo's eyes sparkle at the knowledge that the woman doesn't live on the other side of the country. If she is in the area once in a while, maybe this could be something.

"You are a chiropractor right? What kind of research do you do? If it in any way involves needing test subjects to get some free treatments from you, I am in!" She touches Lauren's leg playfully, noticing that she doesn't flinch, but her breath caught at the touch.

Bo loves the chase, especially now that she is certain that Lauren is most definitely feeling the same thing she is. Somehow, though, this feels different. She is actually enjoying the conversation and not just angling to get her to go to bed. She most certainly would love to kiss those luscious lips, but not at the risk of scaring the woman off. Plus, she can tell that the doctor is more reserved and cautious. She is not just going to fall for her charms and jump into bed with her.

"Appealing to my scientific nature?" She raises a brow in jest. "I do actually have projects that could use a few more pro athletes. Measuring reaction times and gauging the effects on proprioception and mechanoreception in the cortex and cerebellum during sports related movement pre and post manipulation. Since you are so hungry to throw your body down a mountain with reckless abandon, maybe I could help you gain some control."

Bo's eyes light up and she grins wildly at the Doctor's enthusiasm when talking about research. "I am not completely sure what you said, but if you can help me get more control, then I would appreciate that."

"Very well then, I will get you the information and put you on the list." Lauren takes another sip of wine and casually takes a look around the bar in an effort to ignore Bo's gaze.

They enjoy casually chatting about the sport and glancing at the patrons around the bar. Bo decides to take a chance and slides in closer to the blonde so she can discreetly fill the Doctor in on the who's and what's of the crowd.

Lauren becomes acutely aware of the brunette's close proximity as the subtle brushes against her skin cause her body to shiver. The perfume overwhelms her senses as she struggles to pay attention to what Bo is saying rather than be caught staring at the beautiful woman by her side.

"See that girl over there?" pointing to the bitchy looking blonde in the corner "That's Tamsin. She calls herself the 'Valkyrie'. She says that her stares put fear in her enemy making them doubt themselves, then she can defeat them in battle." Bo shrugs indifferently, "Hasn't worked on me. She can be cool but you just never can tell what you get with her. She rides for Team Darkside."

"The woman next to her is Evony. She runs the Darkside team. They told everyone they named it that as a Star Wars joke since the other major team was the Light. I don't know, but they definitely recruit people who fit the persona. Like Vex, the Goth dude next to her. He is actually a lot of fun. He and Kenzie get along great, but he is definitely all about him. He calls himself the "Mesmer', saying that his moves on and off the course will mesmerize you."

They both laugh and Lauren bites her lip a little at the beauty of the brunette and the way her eyes light up when she smiles.

"Well, there is certainly the interesting collection of personalities here isn't there. What about you? You don't seem to fit the Dark, so you must be on the Light?" the blonde asks curiously.

Bo shakes her head, "No. Nobody owns me. I am unaligned, as I like to call it. Kenzie is with Light. The guy with her, Hale, he runs Team Light. He is a co-owner of Light Industries. Both sides are constantly trying to get me to choose them. There are a few other riders like me, but I am the only one making it. I have a few small sponsors, and Light helps me out sometimes, but one of these days I will be the champion over them all!" She proudly announces. "Maybe your help will put me over the top" she winks.

Bo turns around when she feels a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Bo. What are you doing over here? Why don't you come back with me and I will buy you another round?" The scruffy looking man eyes Lauren up and down admonishingly.

"I am fine right here chatting with the new clinic doctor. Dyson, meet Dr. Lauren Lewis."

He grits his teeth and politely shakes her hand.

"So are you going to come back and sit with me?" he asks gruffly.

Bo gives him the stink eye and bows up, "Uh, not right now, Dyson. I am enjoying a conversation with the good doctor if you don't mind. I am sure I will be back in a while."

She turns her attention back to the blonde, who is looking a bit uncomfortable with the sudden tension in the room.

"Don't worry about Dyson. We dated for a while back and he acts like we are mated for life or something. Everyone calls him the wolf man. He like to think it's because of the way he stalks his competitors then attacks on the course, but really it's because he is always hitting on the ladies. Plus, he's scruffy looking." Bo chuckles a bit trying to lighten the mood.

Lauren shifts in her seat trying not to seem too interested in the man but just can't help herself "So, you dated him, huh? I think you could do better. Maybe someone less 'well-traveled'."

Bo grins slyly noting the hint of jealousy in the blonde's voice, "Well, I am working on that, but I think taking it slow for a change would be good for everyone."

The women lock eyes and Lauren is the first to break the stare, trying to hide her own emotions.

Lauren finishes her wine and stands to leave. "Thank you for an interesting evening, Bo, but I must be getting back. I have a long day tomorrow. Here is the number to the lab, so call me and we will get you started. Try to take it easy tonight." She smiles softly and puts on her brown leather jacket.

"Well, Doctor, I am not making any promises." Bo flashes that seductive smile and bites her lip.

Lauren can feel her body react to the vibes the brunette is throwing off.

"Thank you for an enjoyable evening, as well. I gotta tell you, when you geeked out on me earlier talking about your work…that was a total turn on."

The blonde feels her skin flush as she rolls her eyes "Good night Bo. See you soon."

"Have a good night, Dr. Lewis." She watches the Doctor leave the building"You'll most definitely be seeing me again soon, Dr. Lauren Lewis." She gives herself a little pat on the back 'well played Bo,' and turns to rejoin her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you again for all of the reviews, you guys are great! I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

**Chapter 4**

Monday morning

Bo puts on her jacket preparing to head to the research facility "Hey Kenz, I am headed to Lauren's lab to check it out. Wanna come with?"

The little Goth girl is laid out on the couch. She hits pause and feigns contemplation "Hmmm…and miss out on the eye sex? I'll pass, besides, I am saving the world from robot hookers right now. This is some serious shit!" she says as she resumes her game.

Bo positions herself in front of the tv drawing a look of ire from the young girl.

Giving her best pouty look she kneels down in front "Come on Kenz, please? I need your insight here. I am into her, and I think she is into me, but I need your help in this. I have never tried the 'get to know you' thing before."

"Ugh, well, since you are wanting my expertise in the matter, I can't see how I can say no to my bestie. You are gonna owe me, though." She moves to put her boots on "I still don't know why you are so obsessed over this one. She's hot, yeah, but she seems way too uptight and vanilla for your appetite."

The brunette smiles brightly and gives her a big hug "Thank you. You really are the Kenziest-Kenzi ever!"

XXX

As they approach the entrance of the large white building, Bo notices the sign out front. Ash Research and Development a division of Light Industries.

She frowns and feels some anger build inside "Why didn't she tell me she works for Light? Is this some ploy to get me to join your team? Did you know they had this?"

Noticing her agitation, Kenzi replies "No. I have never heard anyone say anything about it. I warned you about going gaga over a woman you know nothing about."

She opens the door and motions for the brunette to enter. "What's the worst that could happen? They turn you into some monster or something" she chuckles and slaps the woman on the back.

The dark skinned receptionist greets them with a smile "Welcome! Who are you here to see today?"

"Um…I am Bo Dennis. We are here to see Dr. Lewis about participating in a project."

"Of course" the woman responds "I will page her. Please have a seat." The woman eyes Bo seductively making sure that Bo knew she was interested.

"Ok, well um…thank you" Bo says cautiously as she walks uncomfortably to the chairs.

The Goth girl chuckles "Damn girl! You are some kinda sex magnet. No question she would like to do some research with you and she does _not_ look vanilla!"

"Dammit Kenz, I can't help it! I am here for Lauren and not some random roll in the work closet. And stop calling her vanilla" Bo fumes back softly. "Besides, maybe someone less colorful is what I need in my life."

"Well, if you kept the girls under wraps a bit more, you might be able to avoid some unwanted attention. The scream 'look at me' every time you walk into a room" the young girl shakes her head.

"Yeah, well the point was for the Doctor to ogle them" the brunette sighs and leans back in her chair.

"I am sure she will, Bo Bo, I am sure she will. Speaking of vanilla, here she comes now. Damn, she even presses her lab coat! Let the fun begin! Oh wait, she doesn't know what fun is. It's gonna be a long afternoon" the Goth groans while elbowing Bo gently oblivious to the wide smile on Bo's face as the blonde appears in the hall.

The Doctor approaches the women and can't help but notice the receptionist sitting with her eyes trained on Bo. With her doctor façade firmly in place, she greets the women "Hello Bo. Kenzi. Let me show you around the facility."

As the women walk past her, Lauren catches a glimpse of Bo's "attributes" before turning to glare at the worker, who suddenly rights herself and pretends to be busy.

Dr. Lewis leads them through the halls. "I am glad you could make it" she glances quickly at Bo and then back down the hall.

"I hope it's ok that I brought Kenzie along" Bo says shyly, not sure where her confidence has gone since the Doctor arrived.

"Oh no problem at all. You told me she was your best friend, so I sort of expected her to come along. Over here is where they input all of the data. They make charts and graphs so that we can easily compare the tests and their parameters."

The blonde continues to lead them through the corridors showing them the departments while briefly glancing over at the women and trying not to eye Bo's breasts. Kenzi is trying hard not to laugh out loud as she watches the two women attempting to steal glances without being obvious.

They stop at a glass window and inside are a couple of men with what appears to be stickers all over their body and some type of headset on acting like they are playing tennis.

"So…this is crazy, weird looking. What's this all about" the young girl asks.

"Well, Kenzi, this is one of the things Bo will be doing."

"Whoa Doc, Bo is no good at tennis believe me" she scoffs.

"Hey now! At least I look good in the outfit" Bo smiles and winks at the blonde.

The Doctor looks at the floor to hide her blush and collect her thoughts after the quick image of Bo in a tight polo shirt and a mini skirt. "I didn't mean that she would play tennis" she chuckles lightly "I mean she will be on a bike. Those pads are sensors that read body movement and reaction times. The headsets are virtual reality situations. So, we can measure how fast you react the stimuli and the accuracy and control of body positioning. Part of my platforms will include some spinal manipulations to measure how it affects the data."

Lauren turns to face the women "Well, that concludes our tour. Bo you have some paperwork to fill out and a brief physical, but first, did you guys have lunch yet? We have a wonderful café."

"I don't know about you guys but I am famished" the young girl exclaims dramatically. "Any chance that lunch is on the house for your tour guests?" she says waggling her eyebrows.

"Kenzi? I can't believe you! Please ignore her" Bo covers her embarrassment with her hand.

The Doctor gracefully dismisses the comment "Actually Kenzi, the food is free for employees and participants. I will make sure yours is taken care of, but maybe you would like to join one of our studies?"

"Well, Doc, we will just have to see how good the food is" the girl smirks.

They chatted casually during the lunch, which Kenzie thoroughly enjoyed, several times. The mood was relaxed and comfortable and though Bo really wanted to ask deeper questions, she tried to keep it light.

"So, Dr. Lewis, you mentioned that you also have a practice. How does that work? I mean, doing research here and patients over there, wherever there is?" the brunette inquires.

Lauren folds her hands and takes a deep breath. Her eyes grow big with enthusiasm "Well, my business partner, Ciara, and I co-own an office. We were friends long before we went to school. After graduation we decided to open an office together. She is very good at the business part, as well as an excellent doctor. I enjoy helping patients live a healthier life, but I have always been drawn more to finding out why things work, and the effect that our treatments have on patient function. I like seeing measurable differences and validating the work we do. So, I began setting up small test groups in my office. That grew into treating high level athletes and measuring changes in performance. I had been working on research grants when Mr. Ash came to recruit me here. My scientific mind couldn't say no, so we have worked it out. Plus, my work brings validation not only to my profession, but also to our office."

"Wow, ok. So what exactly will you be studying in my project" Bo arches an eyebrow.

"I am glad that you asked. Several things actually, but we will start with a baseline of reaction times and measure your efferent and afferent signals through a series of actions." The Doctor's hands are all over the place, her eyes are bright and her enthusiasm for talking about her work is through the roof. "Each time you will receive spinal manipulation and we will run you through the same test to note the changes. Though we are doing similar tests with different sports, we are hoping to see that certain level manipulations cause an increase or decrease with specific times and kinesthetic abilities…."

The blonde pauses as she realizes that Bo is entranced with a goofy grin and Kenzi is sitting there with her fork in the air and her mouth agape.

She blushes from her embarrassment "I'm sorry. I tend to get excited about my work and geek out."

"No, no, Lauren, it's fine. It's endearing, really. I kinda like it when you geek out" the brunette says hoping to set the blonde at ease. She is relieved to see Lauren send her a quiet smile.

"That was intense Doc. I don't know what you said, but you got a big ole brain on ya" the Goth girl says plainly.

The brunette can't help but smile at the gorgeous doctor who clearly is uncomfortable being complemented. 'Does she really not know how sexy she is?' Bo wonders to herself.

Clearing her throat, she decides to make a move "So, um, I don't know what you are doing this weekend, but Saturday we will be taking our motorcycles out for a ride. We always have breakfast at this nice little diner before we head out. Why don't you join us for breakfast and you are welcome to hop on the back of a bike if you'd like."

The Doctor smiles and stands to collects the plates "Since there is no race this week, I was planning to stay in town for the weekend and get things set up here , so breakfast sounds nice, thank you. Well then, we should get Bo started so we can set up the actual tests for later in the week." She nods for the women to follow as they exit the café and leads them to a set of doors.

"Okay so Bo, you will be in there for about an hour. Fill out the paperwork and they will do a brief physical. I would like you to start Wednesday if you could. They will schedule you when you are finished today. Kenzi, I think I may have something you would like. How about testing out some high tech virtual games?"

"Whoa Doc, you ain't gonna hook any electrodes to my brain are ya? I mean, that free lunch didn't imply that I am a lab rat now did it" the young girl steps back a few steps and wraps her arms around her waist protectively.

"No, nothing like that" the Doc chuckles "Part of this place is involved with the gaming industry. They use data and biomechanics from our athletes to design more realistic gaming experiences. So you can try them out and leave feedback while they are in development."

"OMG! I lurve you" she shouts jumping up and down "When can I start?"

"I thought you'd like that. Just head right through there and tell them Dr. Lewis sent you. Bo can come and get you when she is done."

"Sweet Doc! You may be vanilla, but you sure know how to treat a gal" she gives the blonde a friendly punch to the arm.

"Um…thanks I guess. Have fun and I will see you soon."

Laughing at Kenzi's exuberance, Bo looks to Lauren and jokes "Well, looks like you got yourself a new girl! I don't think you realize the trouble you just got yourself into. She will be here every day playing those games and eating food."

The blonde laughs heartily and says with a wink "Yeah well, I know the way to a woman's heart is through video games and good food."

The brunette's eyes sparkle at the sight of the blonde laughing. "Well, I guess I will see you soon, then?"

The blonde nods happily in agreement "See you soon, Bo."

She watches as the brunette turns to open the office door, but not before flashing her a warm smile that causes her knees to feel weak.

Lauren heads back to her office to go over today's data. She shakes her head and can't keep the smile off her lips as her thoughts drift to the beautiful brunette and her oh-so amazing breasts. She was proud that she made it through the day without being caught in an awkward stare, however, she finds it annoying that she is troubled by Kenzie calling her '_vanilla_.'

Continuing down the hall, she furrows her brow a bit in thought. Clearly Bo is used to associating with more 'colorful' people. She is acutely aware of her cold, uptight appearance and that her main focus is usually on work. She has always had trouble in large social settings with strangers, such as the Dahl, and prefers smaller venues surrounded by a few close friends. This doesn't mean that she has never let loose or that she doesn't like to have fun.

Suddenly, her lips turn up into a devious smile as she thinks, 'this Saturday she will just have to show them a new side of Dr. Lauren Lewis.'


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so happy you are all enjoying the story so far and thank you for the awesome reviews. Please keep them coming! Without further ado, here is the next chapter for your viewing pleasure**

**Chapter 5**

Wednesday 

"_Dr. Lewis, Ms. Dennis is here for her appointment" _the receptionist announced over the intercom.

"Thank you, I will be right there" the Doctor replied as she finished her task and grabbed her lab coat. She wishes that she could wear this coat all of the time, almost like a superhero cape. This simple coat makes her feel confident. She is in control of her feelings and those around her. This coat enables her to maintain her professional composure at all times. That is…until she met Bo.

As she walked toward the lobby, she could see the brunette thumbing through a magazine. She buries her hands in her pockets to draw strength, but she can't help but think of the woman teasing her flesh with those fingers instead of that magazine. Goosebumps gracing her arms at the thought, she struggles to regain her professional composure as she nears the gorgeous woman.

Upon hearing the footsteps, Bo looked up at her with those chocolate eyes and beautiful smile "So nice to see you again Dr. Lewis."

The Doctor cleared her throat nervously. "Nice to see you too, Bo" she smiled sincerely. Keeping her hands locked down in her coat pockets, she motions with her head for the brunette to follow her down the hall.

"I am so glad that you decided to join us, Bo."

"Um, yeah, about that. I am happy to be your lab rat and all, and I hope that you can help me improve, but I have a sneaking suspicion that this is some kind of an attempt to get me to join the Light Team. I was a little upset that you didn't tell me you worked for them" Bo eyes the Doctor carefully to study her response.

Maintaining her mask, Lauren stops and turns to face the brunette who has taken a defensive posture with her arms crossed.

"I apologize if you feel that I have tried to deceive you in any way. Yes, I am employed by a division of Light Industries, but what I do here has no bearing on you choosing a side. I am allowed to help you and in return, your data benefits us."

She begins walking again and Bo moves along with her.

"I just started here a few weeks ago and only worked the two races, so I am actually not familiar with all of the people or divisions of the company. I really am sorry if you feel betrayed in any way. That was never my intention." She glances over offering a friendly smile.

Bo returns the smile and sighs, "I'm sorry for accusing, I just… I get tired of everyone trying to get me to pick a side. I choose _MY _side! I am not in it for the money or glory and I damn sure don't need someone telling me what and when to do things."

She takes a deep breath and visibly relaxes.

"Sorry for the rant" she says sheepishly.

They arrive at their destination and Lauren places her hand on Bo's arm "No need to apologize. I didn't realize it was such a delicate subject or I would have been more upfront." The Doctor delivers a reassuring smile and opens the door for the brunette to walk through. "This is my first time with a big company. I am used to being my own boss, as well. Unfortunately, in research you need the money to advance the science, so here I am."

"So, you pimped yourself out for science, huh" Bo raises and eyebrow at the blonde, trying to contain her smile.

The Doctor rolls her eyes "Mmm yes, and you are my next John."

She is unable to contain her shy smile at the prostitution reference "I think you mean Jane" Bo smirks, brushing lightly against the Doctor as she reaches to place her things on the desk.

Removing her leather jacket to reveal a tight black tank top she turns and briefly catches the blonde's hungry eyes looking over her toned body.

The Doctor quickly composes herself feeling the heat rise up her neck from being caught. Bo feels her eyes flash and enjoys deep satisfaction at having such an effect on the sexy blonde Doctor.

The brunette smiles graciously, considering the blonde's actions of continually trying to check her out as a huge complement. She decides to keep it professional today. Well…maybe a few innuendos thrown in, but doesn't want to make the Doctor uncomfortable in the workplace as she is obviously serious about her work. This weekend, though, she is determined to dig deeper. She needs to see if this may lead where she is hoping it will, before she falls much harder for this woman. "Ok, so where do we start?"

XXX

Saturday

Lauren is getting dressed for the breakfast with Bo and Kenzie. She feels sweaty and nervous. 'Albert Einstein! Get it together Lewis, you can do this' she thinks. It has been a long time since she had tried to impress anyone on a personal level. That's why she drove back to her home last night to get what she needed for today. Plus, she feels a little guilty for even having these feelings for someone while she is on a break from Nadia. It has only been a few weeks, but she has known for a while that she was done with their relationship. She loves Nadia, but until Bo, it was never so clear that she was never _in love_ with Nadia.

They really should have a talk when she gets back. It hasn't been in the forefront of her mind since she has been busy with work and travel. She frowns when she remembers that Nadia always told her that work was her mistress. That is sad, but true…or was true, till she met Bo. The sexy, dark haired beauty has completely enthralled her. No person has ever captured her heart and mind before. She looks into the mirror one last time and can't help but notice the huge smile on her face just from the mere thought of this woman. "Here goes nothing" she says, grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

The diner is busy this morning as Bo pulls up on her black and silver Big Dog chopper with obnoxious pipes and chrome dagger rims. Dressed in a black leather vest with plenty of cleavage and leather chaps over her tight black pants and boots.

Kenzi dismounts from her custom painted pink and black Suzuki Havabusa sport bike and removes her pink helmet with a black mowhawk on that matches her racing helmet. Her attire consist of a pink leather jacket, white tank top, black leather riding pants and tall lace up boots are black with pink laces.

The women are chatting with Vex in the parking lot as they wait for Lauren to show up.

The Goth girl is chewing bubble gum and looking uninterested in anything going on in the busy place. "I bet she shows up in something pressed. There is no way anyone that uptight is going to ride on a motorcycle."

"I don't know, maybe, but I can't help feeling that there is something else to her" Bo furrows her brow. "I do know that she is yummy when she is in doctor mode" just the mere thought brings a wide smile to the brunette's face.

"Who we talking about lovies" Vex intervenes.

Kenzi pipes up teasingly "Bo is in lurve with the new clinic chiropractor, Dr. Lewis."

Bo huffs back "I am not in lurve with her. I just think she is interesting."

"Don't forget 'yummy'" the girl makes air quotes.

"Yes, she is. She is yummy and that geek out at lunch was a total turn on" she says plainly with a goofy grin. "Besides, you lurve her too since she fed you and let you play video games" turning seriously to Kenzi.

"Lurve, yes, of course! The woman gave me my two favorite things in life. I have to admit, that was kinda cool of her. _In lurve_, no, that is you my dear going all googly eyes every time you see her" the girl explains.

Bo crosses her arms and pouts, unable to deny what the Goth girl said.

"Well ain't that something, now. The woman with the sexual appetite of a succubus is into the uptight professor type. That explains why you haven't taken me up on any of my generous offers. I am not straight laced enough for you" Vex teases.

"Well Vex, I am sorry to inform you that there are plenty of reasons why I have not accepted any of your repulsive offers. Besides, there is nothing straight about Lauren" Bo smirks. "Can you all just cut her a break and let's get to know her already?"

"Sure, sure bestie. I want you to be happy, but I just worry about you. I have never seen you jump off the deep end like this before. I mean, you and Dyson were hot and heavy for a bit, but not all OCD like you are with this chick. You got doc on the brain 24/7!" Kenzi puts her arm around Bo and smiles as she pulls her close, "I will be here to help you any way I can, and I promise not to be too snarky."

The brunette relaxes a bit and glares at the man, "Thank you. Vex, that goes for you too!"

The dark haired man groans and rolls his eyes "Okay, I'll bite. This could be entertaining, but the second it gets boring I am outta here."

The group looks up as they hear a motorcycle speeding up the road. It is a bright red Ducati being maneuvered with precision as it weaves through the traffic and pulls into the lot.

"Sweet bike" Kenzi and Vex exclaim in tandem.

"Check out the bod on that rider. Who is that?" Bo admires the figure dismounting from the bike. 'Damn helmets' she thinks as she waits to see who the mystery person is.

The rider's lithe body is adorned in a tight black zip up riding suit and black helmet with a tinted face shield. The group stares at the rider's back as the helmet is removed and long blonde hair flows down around the woman's shoulders. She shakes out her hair, removes her gloves and pulls the zipper on her top down slightly. Putting the helmet under her arm she turns around and begins to walk over. She approaches them sporting a devilish smirk on her face. The look on the face of the three of them is priceless. She gives herself a silent pat on the back for achieving the 'awe' factor she was aiming for.

"Holy ball sauce! Lauren?" Kenzi pretends to pass out against the hood of a car.

"I guess someone else is doing the mesmerizing right now" Vex giggles wildly and reaches over to help Bo pick her jaw up off of the ground. "You gonna make it hun? Are you having a stroke or something?"

"Lo…Lauren? Um…err..." Bo stammers. Unable to form words right now, she is entranced by how freaking HOT the blonde is right now.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late" Lauren says nonchalantly still admiring her handy work. "I hope it's alright that I decided to bring my own ride. She hasn't stretched her legs in a while. Shall we get a table, I am starving" she walks past them and makes her way to the entrance.

Bo is still speechless. She just watches as the blonde passes by her. The nickname 'Hotpants' was definitely fitting today.

Vex leans in to Bo's ear "You're gonna have a lot of fun with that" he winks and skips off behind Lauren smiling.

Kenzi picks herself up and grabs Bo's arm and leads her toward the diner. "Wow! That was like…sex dream hot! You all right? Shake it off so you are not all 'blubbering idiot' when you get to the table. Play it cool. Now c'mon and lets grab some grub."

Everyone is enjoying the breakfast and chatting while Bo has been mostly quiet trying to figure out what to say.

The two women manage to exchange a few looks throughout the meal.

The young girl inquires curiously, "So Hotpants, how long have you been riding?"

"Most of my life actually. I did a little motorcross when I was younger. I really looked up to my older brother growing up. He was passionate about it, so naturally I wanted to do it as well. It was a great bonding activity. He taught me everything. I enjoyed it but I just fell in love with science and the brain-body connection, so competing sort of fell by the wayside."

The blonde leans forward and narrows her eyes at the young girl "So uh…why do you keep calling me Hotpants?"

Everyone laughs at the question, making her feel a bit uncomfortable.

Vex can't help himself "Seriously Doc, have you never seen your ass in those pants?"

"Yeah, I mean, you can definitely rock a pair of pants" Kenzi says before doing a sexy whistle.

"Oh God" Lauren blushes and covers her face with her hands while shaking her head.

"What? I mean, I am not into the gentler gender, but anyone can see that the gods gave Bo some rockin boobs, you a rockin ass and me? I am just all around awesome" the Goth girl gloats.

"Hey, what about me" Vex huffs and crosses his arms over his chest.

Bo finally finds her voice "You are the gods' special little man" she says causing everyone to break out in laughter.

Bo feels a warmth inside her watching Lauren's eyes sparkle as she laughs. It's nice to see her relaxed and open compared to the other meetings. Their eyes meet briefly and they exchange flirty smiles.

"Well, that was uncalled for" Vex groans with disdain. "What say we get this show on the road? I've got a date tonight with three very lovely ladies and I don't want to keep them waiting."

The ladies share a look of disgust while gathering their things and heading back to their rides.

Bo still looking for more time with the blonde casually announces "What say we enjoy this beautiful ride through the countryside and end the day with some drinks at the Dahl. How's that sound?" She tries to keep her confidence as she looks to Lauren questioningly.

Everyone seems to like the idea. Lauren gives her a subtle nod and a sexy smile before putting her helmet on.

Bo's eyes darken and she can't help but grin from ear to ear watching Lauren's ass while she mounts her bike.

The blonde feels the stare and turns, catching the brunette looking at her with hungry eyes.

"Hey Bo" she yells, "you are going to have a hard time staying on the road if you are busy staring at my ass" she grins knowingly. She feels heat between her legs from Bo's intense stare and butterflies in her stomach knowing that her actions so far have had the intended effect, but she is nervous about where to go from here.

No longer feeling shy, the brunette shoots back with a sexy smile "Yeah, but if it's the last thing I ever see, I will die a happy woman." She fires up her chopper and pulls away.

XXX

One of the reviews questioned my use of the word "chauvinistic" to describe Vex's date with three ladies. I agree, it was something I had planned to change and forgot. I was looking for a better word, but in the end I have just changed it all together. Thank you for the input. You guys keep me honest and excited to keep going.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Dahl**

As the evening wore on, Vex left for his date and Kenzi met up with Hale, leaving the two women alone for the evening. Noticing an empty sofa in the corner, Bo motions for them to move to a more private area of the bar. They grab their tray of tequila shots and settle in beside one another.

"If I have one more lime I am not going to be able to feel my lips" Lauren slurs.

"I like you like this. I like After Hours Lauren" Bo giggles drunkenly. "You should lose control more often."

"Nooo, I'm supposed to help you gain control" the Doctor giggled. She places her elbow along the top of the sofa and props her head against her hand. "I think I'm drunk" she sighs and closes her eyes.

Bo leans forward and pushes blonde locks behind her ear. She allows her hand to linger on Lauren's silky, soft skin.

Lauren opens her eyes to see the brunette sitting close "Hey there" she smiles softly.

"Hey back" Bo returns the smile. "You okay" she asks placing her hand on the blonde's knee.

"Mmm…It's been a long time since I was this adventurous. I am sure to pay for it tomorrow" she chuckles. She looks down at the hand on her knee. It feels comfortable, safe.

A rush of warmth flows inside of her. She places her hand over Bo's and closes her eyes for a moment, soaking in the feeling of their fingers interlocking. When she looks back up, she is met with warm, chocolate eyes smiling at her. She could lose herself in those eyes. They make her weak and strong at the same time.

Her heart is pounds like a race horse in her chest as the brunette beauty leans in closer, running her finger down her jawline. The blonde to gasps at the touch.

"So beautiful" Bo whispers and brushes her lips across Lauren's.

The sensuous contact makes Lauren quiver. She desperately want to kiss this woman, to taste her lips, but she feels a pang of guilt. She hasn't cut it off with Nadia, not officially anyway, and she is not the cheating type. Right now she is berating herself for not breaking up with her girlfriend before she left because it is taking every bit of will power she has to not fall into Bo's sexy arms and beg to be taken right here.

The blonde stiffens and struggles to clear her head despite all the booze. "I can't Bo" it was barely a whisper. "Not right now, not like this. I am so sorry" she hides her eyes and pulls away.

Bo pulls back, too, hiding her hurt. "No, I'm sorry. You're right. I just…I couldn't help myself. I moved too quickly. I hope I didn't offend you, but I felt like you…" her words are cut off

"I did. I do. I mean…" the blonde lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding "It's complicated…my life, right now. I like you Bo, I do. I just don't want to hurt you and right now things are just…can we just maybe talk about this later when we are not so inebriated?"

Not used to rejection, Bo feels a little angry, like she had been led on. Things usually move much faster for her in the romance department, but she takes a deep breath and decides not to push.

"Umm…yeah. Sure" Bo was deflated. She really thought this was the moment she would get to taste those luscious lips and run her fingers through golden hair, but now the blonde had gone cold on her.

"Maybe I should get you home" Bo motions to Trick to get them a ride. "We can leave our bikes here tonight and take a cab."

Lauren nods I agreement and Bo helps her to her feet so they can head outside and meet the cab driver.

"Hey Bo, did you know that alcohol not only affects your cerebellum which controls coordinated movements, but also stimulates increased norepinephrine which leads to decreased inhibitions" Lauren blurts out while holding onto the wall for dear life.

Laughing heartily, the brunette replies "Wow! Drunk Lauren is kind of a nerd!"

"Yeah well, sober Lauren is pretty nerdy too" the blonde snorts.

Walking over to steady the blonde, Bo's voice turns husky "Just so you know, I find sober Lauren unbelievably sexy when she geeks out."

Lauren blushes and can't help giggling like a school girl.

Bo laughs and shakes her head. "You, my dear, cannot hold your liquor. Now get in the cab and please don't vomit."

She made sure Lauren got home and tucked her into bed. She left two aspirin and a Gatorade on the bedside table accompanied by a short note that she would check on her tomorrow. She paused to take in the sight of this woman that she is falling absolutely head over heels for.

Bo kisses her two fingers and places them gently to the sleeping doctor's soft, pink lips. "Sleep well Dr. Lauren Lewis."

**XXX**

**The Next Day**

Kenzie drives Bo back to the Dahl to pick up Bo's bike. It's just before lunch time so they decide to stop in and say hello to Trick.

"What the hell are you cookin Trickster? It smells like foot soup in here" Kenzi exclaims and pulls her shirt up over her nose in disgust.

"If you must know, it is an old Irish dish. I have been craving it so I decided to try it as the special today" he huffs at the young girl.

"Well, the smell is makes my eyes want to bleed. Bo, I gotta cut out before I fall out. See ya back at the shack" Kenzi yells while high tailing it out the door.

Bo just laughs and shakes her head "It's not really that bad Trick, but it is not the most appetizing thing I have ever smelled."

"You are welcome to try a bite" the man offers a spoonful only to be met by a hand waving him off.

"No really, but thank you. I am a little hung over and I don't think that's going to help."

"Your loss" he takes the spoon into his mouth, rolling his eyes in ecstasy. "That is so good! So, how's it going with the blonde you have been drooling over?"

Bo puts he hand on her chest in shock "I haven't been drooling over her!"

Laughing loudly "Oh really? I have never seen you so struck by anyone. You are positively enthralled by that woman."

"May I add, you have good taste" he winked.

Bo's cheeks turn pink as she was caught. She didn't think she was that obvious "Yes, I definitely like her a lot, and thank you. I do feel like I picked a winner. She's smart, sexy, fun and good with her hands" she waggles her brows "now if I could just get her to let me in."

"Bo she is definitely interested in you. I saw that the last two times you have been in here. She lights up when you are around. Just be patient, all good things are worth waiting for" the old man gives her a supportive pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks Trick. I'm gonna head over and check on her. She was pretty trashed last night. You should have seen her in drunk nerd mode. So cute" she gushes.

He just chuckles and waves goodbye "Ah, young love!"

As she steps outside, her cell vibrates. Pulling it out she sees a text from Lauren _'Thank you for taking care of me last night. I promise I don't usually get that drunk but I enjoyed spending the day with you. I have a few things to take care of but I will see you again soon.'_

A pain passes through her chest knowing that she won't be seeing the blonde today but she is happy to have gotten a text. She smiles at the fact that Lauren is even grammatically correct when texting, so she replies in kind _'You are most welcome. Glad to have you back among the living. I enjoyed spending time with you too. Looking forward to doing it again soon.'_

**XXX**

**Monday**

Unable to wait another minute to see the blonde doctor, Bo headed over to the lab to see how Lauren was doing. She was shocked to find that the workaholic was not in today. Picking up her phone, she dialed her number but was sent to voice mail. She left a brief 'Hi, how ya doin, give me a call' message and headed back to the flirty receptionist that unabashedly oogles her every time she comes in.

Bo saunters up to the desk and leans on her elbows, giving the woman a nice view of her cleavage. "Dr. Lewis said that she would be here all week. Any idea when she'll be back' she says in her sexiest voice.

Unable to stop staring at the soft swell of flesh before her she mumbles "Something about needing to take care of some things at her clinic. She'll be back in a day or two" she unconsciously licks her lips.

"Thanks sweetie. If you talk to her be sure to tell her Ms. Dennis came by." Bo shoots the woman a wink and high tails it out to the parking lot.

She takes a minute to Google Dr. Lauren Lewis, chiropractor and gets the location of her clinic. If she leaves now she could get there by lunch. There was no way she could wait a few more days to see this woman again. She had invaded her entire being and she ached to be near her again.

XXX

Lauren enters her clinic and sees her business partner at the front desk reviewing a claim. She is taller than Lauren with long blonde hair and an Irish accent. She has an air of nobility in the way she handles herself. Glancing up at the opening door she is surprised by who she sees.

"Lauren, I didn't expect to see you back this week. How is everything going at the lab" Ciara inquires.

"Actually, really well. The place is a dream come true for a nerd like me" she chuckles.

"Oh, come on now, you are brilliant and this world wouldn't be nearly as interesting if it weren't for nerds like you making cool stuff all of the time" she teases.

Lauren rolls her eyes in amusement. "I need to grab a few things and take care of something at home. Looks like everything is running smoothly here. You don't even miss me" she grins.

Ciara places an arm around her shoulders and gives her a squeeze "Of course we miss you, but you are usually holed up in your office when you are here anyway. The new Doctor we hired on is doing well so you can relax and enjoy doing research and publicity while we handle the patient flow. Um…Nadia has been asking about you a lot. Are you guys still on a break?"

The blonde clears her throat and looks around the room to avoid eye contact. "That's one of the reasons I am here. I hope to talk to her tonight. I want to officially break it off. It's not fair to her to keep this going and I'm…well, I'm not in love with her anymore. I'm not sure if I ever really was. I know that's sounds horrible."

"I'm so sorry Lauren." Ciara pulls her in for a tight hug. "I know she will be heart broken, but if you are not all in, then you are doing the right thing." Pausing for a moment, she pulls back and looks into Lauren's eyes "Pardon my asking, but is there someone else?"

She knew she gave herself away when her eyes dropped to the floor. "There wasn't…until the other day." She looked up to Ciara's green eyes with shame.

"I knew I hadn't been feeling 'IT'with Nadia for a while. That's why I asked for the break. I just wanted to focus on getting set up in the new lab and enjoy all the places this new adventure would take me professionally, but when I met her…it was like, wow! I can't even explain it, but I knew it was something that I never had with Nadia. And before you ask, NO we have not done anything, but I had to fight like hell not to. That's when I decided to get up here and end it. I won't be known as a cheater."

"Well, you sound like you are trying to do the right thing, just as always. I am sure it will all work out in the end" the woman offers supportively.

Hearing the front door open, Ciara looks up to find a voluptuous dark haired beauty in a black tank and tight jeans standing in the entrance.

"Well, Lauren, maybe she can take your mind off of your Nadia problem for a while" she snickers under her breath.

Lauren turns her gaze to the door and her jaw drops as Bo makes eye contact and smiles.

"Shit" the blonde exclaims quietly.

"What shit" Ciara whispers back, unsure what the problem was "What's wrong?"

Lauren whispered "That's her, the woman I mentioned. That's Bo."


	7. Chapter 7

Here is a nice long chapter for you! I am really enjoying the reviews and the enthusiasm. Thank you. Please keep it coming and I promise to try my best to keep it exciting. All rights belong to Prodigy Productions and Lost Girl.

**Chapter 7**

Lauren stood paralyzed, staring at the very nervous woman in her clinic doorway. She never took Bo for the stalker type. Ciara awkwardly glances between the two women waiting for one to speak. The sound of her partner clearing her throat woke Lauren from her stunned silence.

"Um…Bo, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I ah…I'm sorry this was stupid. You probably think I'm a creepy stalker or something" she shifts uncomfortably and looks to the floor in embarrassment.

The blonde stuffs her fidgeting hands in her coat pockets and walks towards the brunette. "Don't be silly" she chuckles lightly to hide her distress. A thousand things pass through her mind_ 'How did she know I thought she was a stalker? Thank goodness Nadia was__n't here. What time is it? Nadia will be home at 4:00 and I can finally break it off for good. Why do I feel like a love struck schoolgirl when Bo is around?'_

Ciara breaks her from her internal monologue with a gentle nudge.

"It's nice to see you again" going into professional mode she invites Bo up to the counter. "This is my business partner Ciara. She's the one who runs the clinic while I am off being a geek" she smiles lightly.

"Nonsense Lauren, you are a fantastic doctor who happens to enjoy the science behind it that's all. If not for people like you, who would advance the world of medicine" Ciara soothes. "It is a pleasure to meet you Bo. What brings you to our neck of the woods today?"

Bo feeling her confidence return a little, stood up straighter "Well, I was headed to some trails up this way for a training ride. I stopped at the lab to speak with Lauren about any tips she may have after last week's tests and she wasn't there. The receptionist said you were here. I hope you don't mind I googled the address?"

"Not at all. You just surprised me. I mean, it's not like I'm hiding out here, we want people to find the clinic" she chuckled awkwardly. "I just have to finish a few things in my office then I was headed for a bite. If you would like to join me, we could talk about your results then. Please have a look around while you wait I shouldn't be long."

Bo smiled that bright smile that makes the doctor's insides melt and leisurely strolled off.

Dragging Ciara quickly to her office, Lauren let out a deep breath and shook her head.

Ciara can't help but laugh at the blonde which draws earns her narrowed eyes and an unamused look.

"That's what you said no to the other night? Kudos for your will power, Lauren. Even I would have a hard time saying no and I am not into the gentler gender" she grinned mischievously.

"Thanks…I guess" Lauren drops her head in her hands "but this is bad, really bad. I am here to break up with Nadia. I like Bo, but I don't need this distraction right now. Tonight is going to be bad enough without me having to keep myself from jumping Bo this afternoon." Sighing deeply she looks up at her friend "I have never lacked control the way I do around her, Ciara. It's very unnerving."

"Wow, the ever reserved Dr. Lauren Lewis has found something besides work to get excited about. I don't think I have ever seen you so worked up" the other woman laughed.

Lauren, rolled her eyes, not at all amused. "I don't know what I am doing. I am out of my element here, so a little help would be appreciated."

Ciara knew that this was new territory for Lauren, the distress was visible. She never put herself out there, even with Nadia. She felt bad for Nadia, she was smart, pretty and fun, and loved Lauren, but they never really had that ease between them. It always seemed difficult. Nadia always said that work was Lauren's wife and she was her mistress. That was a sticking point for them, understandably. Until the blonde doctor finds someone that can consume her mind the way her work does, she would never find a happy relationship. Knowing how much the blonde hated conflict, hence the never ending break, she had a feeling that this new woman, Bo, may be just what the doctor needed. After all, Lauren just met her a week ago and she has come running back her to confront her girlfriend and finally make this break an official split.

Contemplating Lauren's predicament carefully, Ciara leans across the desk to take her friends hand "Look, I know how you always like to have a plan, so just have a casual lunch and keep it business like- just riding and results. Don't get close enough to tempt yourself and then send her on her way. You can make a date for later in the week if you feel like you are ready for that step. Then get home and settle up with Nadia. She still thinks you two can work things out. It won't be pretty, but be honest. How does that sound?"

Lauren nodded quickly "Yeah, okay, thanks."

The other doctor made her way out the door before turning back "Oh, and Lauren, remember that I am here if you need anything" Ciara smiled warmly to her friend.

**XXX**

**Lauren's House**

"I brought home some of the lab results to work on. Come on in and I will grab them quickly then we can get lunch" Lauren looks back and smiles warmly.

Bo smiles back enthusiastically, following closely behind.

Lauren unlocks the door and shoves it open. As they walk in the door Lauren stops short and Bo nearly knocks her over "What the frak Lauren?"

"Nadia? What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you until four" the blonde spurts nervously.

"I didn't think I needed an appointment to see my own girlfriend, but apparently I should have checked your book since you appear to be occupied" she snarled, her words dripping with disdain.

Bo couldn't believe her ears. "Girlfriend" she asked, looking admonishingly at Lauren.

Nadia is standing there with a bouquet of flowers. "What the hell, Lauren. I have been waiting for you for weeks and you are out with another woman?"

"I am not OUT with anyone" the blonde huffed back. "Nadia, I am allowed to have friends. I am allowed to spend time with people."

The dark skinned woman looks Bo up and down disgustedly "Yeah, she looks like your usual type of friend. When did you start slumming it, Lauren?"

"Bitch, I don't know who you are, but that shit won't fly" Bo's anger rose up as she began to ball her fists and walk towards the woman.

Lauren put her hand on Bo's shoulder and calmly tries to reason with her "Please, Bo, this is between me and Nadia. I will handle this."

"Fine! Don't worry about me, Lauren. I'm just peachy. Enjoy time with your precious girlfriend" she spat before getting in her car and tearing out of the driveway, leaving tread marks on the street.

Lauren feels her heart sink watching Bo leave upset, but she can't focus on that now, she has to finish this first.

"She seems pretty upset for someone you are not doing anything with" Nadia remarked accusingly before downing the remainder of her beer.

Of course Nadia was angry. They have been on this "break" seemingly forever, with little to know words from her girlfriend. She really thought that some time apart would make Lauren realize how much she missed having her around, but it seems she has been busy, as usual, with work. Still, the bitterness of seeing her come home with another woman was all she needed to fall over the edge.

Avoiding her girlfriend's glare, the blonde dropped her bags down on the floor, grabbed a glass of water and sighed, "She is a rider I treated at the last race. I recruited her to participate in some of my research projects and I haven't been _doing_ anything with her."

Nadia looks at her admonishingly "Look Lauren, when I told you to take all the time you needed I never expected you to be out hooking up with patients."

Still ignoring dark, angry eyes she replies sarcastically, "Well you know, the benefit of being a doctor is that every patient is a potential tryst" as she sits on the couch.

Lauren was getting frustrated with her girlfriend. The woman obviously did not want to hear the truth. She thinks _'I might as well have slept with Bo. It would been so easy. Well that would have been easy, but this would have been a whole lot uglier.'_

Now she just hopes that Bo will let her explain and maybe they can move forward on something of their own. She really hopes that this didn't screw it all up. She rolls her eyes, unable to believe that she is in the middle of breaking up with her girlfriend and all she can think about is Bo.

Deciding to just rip the band-aid off, she finally locks eyes with her girlfriend, takes a deep breath and says it. "I am not happy, Nadia…but you are."

"Yeah. I am. I want you to feel the way that I do when I am with you. I want to travel the world, but I only want to do it with you" the woman takes her hand gently, kneeling and looking up at her with brown eyes pleading.

Lauren looks away, deflecting her emotions, "I'm afraid that you will always be asking more from me than I can give. I am not enough for you."

"Lauren, I know we have had our problems, but you are enough for me. I just wish we could spend more time together. I love you" Nadia continues to argue her case, trying not to cry.

Finally gathering the courage to say what needs to be said, the blonde purses her lips and looks into brown, teary eyes, "And I loved you, but this isn't working anymore and it's not fair to either of us."

**XXX**

**Dyson's Place**

Hearing a knock at the door, Dyson abandons his workout and grabs his shirt. He walks across the nearly empty loft, not bothering to button up his shirt as he opens the door to find Bo leaning against the wall.

Cuts and scratches cover one side of her body and a bit of blood on her clothes. The look on her face tells him that she is heartbroken again. He has seen it often enough since they broke up, since she keeps running to him for "healing."

"What the hell, Bo?"

"My bike and I had a disagreement" she scoffs as she moves into his personal space.

"Since you're at my door I'd say the disagreement wasn't just with your bike. I told you I am not doing this anymore" he protests as she presses light kisses down his neck and slides her hands down his waist.

"Come on, just one more time" she begs and runs her finger down his chest.

She hears him growl and crashes her mouth against his not giving him anymore time to protest. He finally gives in and intensifies the kisses as he wraps his strong arms around her waist, lifting her up and carrying her toward the bed. Bo moans with pleasure, but in her mind she is cursing herself for running back to him. Almost like she had to punish herself a little more for allowing herself to fall for the doctor.

There is no cuddling, no passion, just sex. As soon as they finish, Dyson swings his legs off the side of the bed and sits up with a frown on his face. He grabs his pants and begins to get dressed, not giving the brunette still lying naked in his bed a second glance.

"Bo I meant what I said. This was the last time. You've got to start handling your healing on your own. You can't keep running to me after every broken heart."

She knows he's right. Her self-loathing is at an all-time high. She never gets wrapped up in someone like this, but she really likes the blonde. Bo knows that is why this one hurt worse than the rest. Maybe that's why she not only threw herself down the mountain, and doubled up the shame spiral with sex with an ex. Without another word between them, she dressed and headed back home.

**XXX**

**Back at the clubhouse**

The brunette slams the clubhouse door shut, muttering profanities and limps upstairs to her room.

Kenzi busts through her bedroom door concerned about her best friend. "What's all the hub bub, Bo, you alright?"

The brunette is sprawled out on her back in bed "Everything's amazing" she replies unenthusiastically.

"What the heck happened to you? You look like you fought in a cage match" the girl asks with concern.

Kenzi slides into bed next to the brunette and brushes the hair off of Bo's face so she can study her expression.

"My inner monster needed an adrenaline feed. Guess I lost control and it ended badly. At least there are no dead bodies" she gingerly laughed.

"Well, it looks like you tried damn hard to punish yourself. So, wanna tell your BFF what really happened" Kenzi inquires.

Bo sighs deeply before exclaiming "Lauren has a girlfriend." She sobs gently into her hands.

"I knew the ice queen was bad news. She tried to buy me with video games and free food. I should have given her the speech."

"Not the speech, Kenz. Telling her you will bash her head in if things don't work out is not the way to wingman me." Bo looks at the ceiling and shakes her head. Sometime her best friend can be a little overwhelming to new comers. So far, the doctor has handled her well, and that was just another reason Bo was so enamored with the blonde, that easy way she had when dealing with others.

"So um…there was a little anger in there with that adrenaline rush, huh? You didn't run to Dyson did you?" Kenzi asks casting a sideways glare, but she already knew the answer.

Bo was silent and refused to look at the girl.

"Dammit Bo. You know that only makes you feel worse about yourself" the dark haired girl lectures her.

"How did you find out about the girlfriend" Kenzi inquired.

Bo sits up and details her day trip to Lauren's office in the city of Beattie and how they stopped by her house and ended up walking into a hornets nest.

The dark haired girl ponders this new information silently, staring at the wall. Bo waits anxiously for her friend to give her opinion, because she _always_ does. Sadly though, the girl is usually right, so the brunette is a bit on edge as she waits to get a motherly lecture on stalking, or relationships or whatever.

"OK, Bo-Bo. I love you. I do. And I love how passionate you get. Though I admit I have never seen it happen over a person, I am glad that you are evolving. I want you to find that happily ever after with someone. With that said, I can see you are hunkered down for my mom speech, so here it goes..."

Kenzi took a deep breath and turned so that they were face to face. Her blue eyes meet dark brown ones as she took Bo's hands in her own. "Ok, so you may have been a little umm…scary, finding out where she was and show up at her business. I mean, you just met, but I know these feelings are new to you. With that said, it seemed that she took it well. I do think she likes you, but Bo, you gotta give a girl some space. You have no claim to her. You haven't gone out on a date, and what did she say when you almost kissed? What, something like "she couldn't right now," right? For all you know she may be single again by now. Of course, you could just chalk it up to infatuation and find someone new."

Bo shook her head adamantly "I don't want to find someone new, Kenz. She makes me feel something. She makes me want more. I never had that before. It was always just sex."

Kenzi nods her head in understanding "Well then, I can't believe I am going to say this, but I think you need to let her explain herself. I mean, she's a little cold, but I really don't think she meant to hurt you. Find some time to talk and then you can decide from there if it is something you can move past or not, but I am only going to say this once, you had better not go running back to Dyson if you guys don't work out. Okay?"

Rolling her eyes, the brunette agrees "Fine."

"Good" the young girl has a satisfied look on her face. "So, that's all from mother-knows-best tonight! I'm headed to the Dahl to meet Hale. Why don't you come with? Drown your sorrows, or who knows, maybe you will find something to take your mind off of Hotpants."

"I don't know Kenz, I kinda feel like a hot bath and some ice cream" Bo complains.

Kenzi hops up and towers over her friend "That's a big negatory Bobalicious. As your bestie, it is my job to keep you company during the hard times. I will not allow you to wallow in your self-pity right now. So…up and at'em. Get cleaned up and meet me downstairs in fifteen. You just need a night on the town with moi, and you will forget all about your lady troubles" she giggles.

Kenzi grabs her friend's hand and pulls until she gets out of bed.

"Now move it! We are gonna light this mutha up!" she hops up and down excitedly and runs down the stairs.

**XXX**

**Lauren's House**

The blonde sits along nursing yet another glass of white wine. Her feet are propped up on the table and her head is dropped back along the top of the sofa. There is an empty bottle on the floor and a nearly empty bottle on the end table. She replays the afternoon's events in her head. She hurt Bo. She hurt Nadia. She let Nadia hurt Bo. She thinks to herself _'__How did this get so out of hand?__ Oh yeah, because I __was too chicken shit to deal with the break up weeks ago and decided to drown __my__self in work instead.__'_

Of course, how was she to know that Bo would happen? Realizing that she is alone and nearly drunk, she criticizes herself for being so pathetic. She had never been this taken with anyone before, never let anyone affect her so much or so quickly. The doctor's chest aches at the thought of Bo being angry with her, and she can only hope that she will let her explain. What is it about that woman that makes her feel so much? She makes her feel so alive, and she can barely keep her hands off of her.

"Why does she have to be so damn hot" Lauren grumbles drunkenly, then shakes her head at the silliness of her actions.

It crosses her mind that she isn't the least bit concerned about how Nadia feels right now and she almost feels a bit guilty. Nadia was sweet and they got along but just never really clicked in the right ways. They felt more like close friends to the Doctor, though it was obvious that Nadia always believed that there was more there.

This is the first time the doctor has really wanted to have something with someone. Something outside of work. Admitting to herself that she doesn't know how to proceed, Lauren reaches for her phone and searches the contacts for Bo. The blonde doesn't know if she should text, although that seems pretty shitty given the circumstances. A nice little 'Hi Bo '? Yeah that would surely clear things up. "Stupid" she tells herself.

Should she call? No she doesn't think she can handle any more drama tonight, plus she is slurring a little. Maybe she should take care of her business here and talk to Ciara tomorrow. Deciding that she needs time to clear her head and sober up, she downs the rest of her glass and opts to finish off the second bottle before passing out in her seat.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the delay. I had a little writers block on this one, but it is a long for your reading pleasure. I appreciate all of the wonderful comments on this story. Please keep them coming. _

**Chapter 8**

**The Next Day**

After recovering from her hangover and finishing some work at her clinic, Lauren finally broke down and called Bo. She desperately wants to explain herself, but isn't sure if the situation warrants her dropping in on the brunette when she gets back to town, or if she should just give her some space. Frankly, Lauren is a bit upset that Bo is mad since it's not like they were dating and hadn't done anything wrong. That's what she keeps telling herself, but she knows that she did lead the woman on and was doing some hardcore flirting of her own.

Stepping into Ciara's office she decides to ask her old friend for advice before she goes back to the lab. She is far more knowledgeable in these affairs of the heart since Lauren tends to stick with cool logic over emotion.

"So, I am guessing from your drunk text last night that things didn't go as planned with Nadia" her friend inquires. Ciara gives the blonde a once over, trying not to look too concerned about her disheveled appearance today.

Lauren laughs sarcastically, "That is the understatement of the year." She leans over on the edge of the woman's desk. Taking a deep breath while looking to the ceiling she recounts the events of stopping by the house with Bo only to find Nadia there and all of the drama that ensued.

"I am not sure what I am supposed to do now, Ciara" the blonde admits, rubbing her temples with her hands. "I mean, yes, Bo can be upset, but in all fairness, I could be upset she dropped by unannounced and uninvited. Plus, we didn't do anything but flirt, so it's not like we have a claim to one another or anything" she lets out an exasperated sigh "This is why I stay in my work bubble."

"Well" Ciara sighs "I guess you can go back to your work bubble if you want, since you are single again. You could just let Bo go and drown yourself in research and maybe someday you will want more than that. Maybe you are not ready yet" she throws out there nonchalantly to see what type of response she gets from her friend.

Lauren furrows her brow, knowing deep down she couldn't let Bo go. Even with just the little bit of time they had spent together she knows that the woman is already under her skin, even if she doesn't want to admit it.

"On the other hand, my dear Lauren, I saw that spark in your eyes when she came in. You may have been stunned by her popping in, but I could see the spark between you. It would be such a shame to hide from that. You don't get many opportunities to be happy in life and you were already going on and on about her before this happened" the woman smirks knowingly.

Letting that soak into the doctor's brain she shifts gears. The other doctor stands and wipes the wrinkles from her dress. "Now, on a business note, I think we should sponsor her race career."

Lauren looks bewildered "Hmm? What?"

Her partner folds her arms across her chest and explains her reasoning "I looked her up after you left. She really is quite talented. I read that she prefers to be independent. She doesn't want to be "owned" so to speak, but often has to borrow equipment. Since she is taking part in the research and we want to broaden our market now that we are doing more sports related work, who better than her?"

Lauren continues to look on. With her head still spinning over what to do romantically, she can hardly focus on this new business venture right this second. She remains silently processing, though her expression says that she is not totally convinced of her partner's idea.

Ciara relaxes and walks over to Lauren. "Look, it just makes sense…business wise, Lauren. You know she will be the champion before too long, she just needs to put it all together. She is the dawning of a new age of talent in that sport. No woman rides like her and someone will be there first. I would like it to be us. Plus, women supporting women, it's a win-win" she states convincingly as she straightens up and stares at her partner with confidence.

The blonde just shakes her head with an apprehensive smile on her face "Of course you would find a way to make this into a marketing opportunity, but I don't know if she will after the other day. She may not want to be associated with me" the sadness in her soft, brown eyes tell Ciara that she really hopes that is not the case. "You are right though, Ciara, she is definitely the dawning of a new type of champion. I will work on it. Now, back to my problem…" she arches an eyebrow in challenge.

"Of course, Dr. Lewis" she laughs heartily "we have a tough case to solve."

**XXX**

**The Dahl- Next Evening**

Bo stares at her phone debating whether or not to respond to Lauren's messages. She still feels the hurt from being lied to, but as Kenzi said, she had no claim to the doctor and she really should let her explain. Still, she is afraid she will say something hurtful so she chooses to wait. She always acts out of emotion first and quite often, as she has learned, she ends up making things more difficult. So, she is just going to sit here and enjoy her beer at the Dahl.

Kenzi really tried hard to make her forget everything last night, but now that she is alone and has recovered from the hard partying, she is just as smitten, hurt and unsure as before.

Bo is startled by a hand slamming down hard on the bar next to her as Tamsin shouts "Let's get this party started and cranked to eleven!"

Bo looks at her, unimpressed, then returns to her beer.

"What's your problem" Tamsin arches an eyebrow at the uncharacteristically quiet brunette.

When she doesn't receive a response, she mumbles something to herself before calling over to Trick "Hey barkeep, Juice me!"

Trick knows from experience that this means he is in for a raucous evening from the blonde and her friends. He silently slides over her usual two shots of tequila, limes and salt. Murmuring to himself, he tosses the towel over his shoulder and leans back against the ice maker to scan the patrons as the place slowly fills up.

The bitchy blonde downs her shots while keeping an eye on the somber brunette a few seats away. When she finishes her lime, she wipes her mouth with her hand and slides up next to Bo.

Tamsin just sits there staring at the brunette until she gets a response.

"Something I can do for you" Bo asks in a confrontational tone. She narrows her eyes at the blonde who just smirks at the question.

Tamsin just shrugs "Guess I'm just curious."

Bo is irritated by the woman, which never takes much when it comes to the snarky blonde racer, but refuses to give Tamsin any satisfaction, "About what? Why no one likes you or why you can't beat me" Bo smirks.

The blonde's lips curl upward in amusement, "Ha, ha, ha" she says sarcastically. "Curious about what's got the great Bo Dennis' panties in a bunch. You've been sitting here moping in your beer for an hour at least."

Bo turns back to her beer and says sharply, "My business is none of your concern Tamsin."

"Oh come now, it most certainly is" Tamsin sing songs. "I am going to beat the snot out of you at next week's race, make you look like you were standing still, and when I do I don't want to hear the sob stories about you not being in the right state of mind cause someone broke your heart or some shit. So woman up already!"

Bo is beyond agitated now but is fighting to control her emotions. Tamsin just makes it so damn hard, she always wants to punch her in that smug face of hers.

The blonde's smile broadens at seeing the brunette get worked up, "So I hit a nerve huh, what is it? Doc got you down" she chuckles.

Bo bolts from her stool, grabbing her by the shirt. She stares daggers at the blonde, her chest heaving in anger.

Tamsin doesn't back down, "We may not like one another, but I promise you, we both want you to bring your 'A' game to the mountain, so spill it!" She taps the bar signaling to Trick a few more shots for the both of them.

Bo slowly settles down and releases a breath as she slumps onto the bar stool. Taking the shot handed to her she looks at the blonde who has actually softened her features and seems genuinely interested.

"If you start needling me, I swear I will punch you in the face" Bo spat before settling in and detailing the events, including the bike crash and the pathetic hook up with Dyson.

When she finished, she downed another shot and sat there waiting for Tamsin to respond. The blonde seemed to process the details and put some real thought into an answer, which surprised Bo.

"You want the 'big girl pants' version or the 'kit gloves' treatment" Tamsin inquired with no expression on her face.

Taking a moment to consider the question, Bo figured she didn't need any more coddling if she was serious about making things work with Lauren. "I'm a big girl, Tamsin. I can handle it."

"Very well then, don't say I didn't warn you. Look, you both share blame in this one, but it's not like you guys had any kind of commitment or even any real date together, so you really can't go 'all out bitch' on the woman. I do think it's funny as shit that you wrecked yourself on some pissed off, two wheeled downhill rant" Bo narrows her eyes at Tamsin's amused laugh.

The blonde continued "However, I thought more of you than to go running to that sad sack, dog boy, ex of yours. If you ever want to make anything work with anyone…first rule: No Dyson! You need to put your big girl panties on and deal with shit. Not go running for sex with an ex, or drowning in beer or picking fights. You gotta really deal with your shit on an emotional level and do it before the next race. That is all I have to say about that."

Bo was impressed. "Wow! Who would ever guess that you had all that insight, Yoda" she smiles.

"Yeah well, don't tell anyone or I will have to kill you" the blonde states dryly.

Bo signals for another round of shots. She holds hers up to toast "I still don't like you, but I appreciate your advice. Thank you. Next race, may the best woman win."

Tamsin clinks her shot glass and winks at Bo, "I intend to."

**XXX**

**The Lab- Two days later**

The Doctor flicks on the light in her office and turns to her desk only to be startled by the young Goth sitting in her chair with her feet propped up on her desk.

"Albert Einstein!" Lauren jumped. "You scared the hell out of me Kenzi! How did you get in here?"

The look on the Kenzi's face makes Lauren's skin crawl as she waits for a reply. The dark haired girl removes her boots from the doctor's desk and walks around to front. "I know people," she replies seriously as she folds her arms across her chest. Her crystal blue eyes staring a hole through the doctor.

Lauren can't believe how intimidating this tiny woman can be. She places her bag down, buries her hands in her jacket pockets and stands tall. "What can I do for you Kenzi?"

"It was a really shitty thing you did to Bo" she paused to watch the doctor's body language. Lauren shifted uncomfortably but steeled her jaw to hide her emotion.

"She really, really likes you and you really, really messed up. She isn't going to do well at the race next weekend if she's all messed up in the head over you" Kenzi hisses. "I can't say that I think you are worth all the moping, but I want her to be happy, and she was happy with you. So fix it! Either date her or clear the air, but fix it" the girl narrows her eyes and slaps her hand hard on the desk, causing the doctor to flinch.

Lauren never expected to be confronted in this manner, but never one to be bullied, the blonde kept her steady brown eyes fixed on challenging blue ones as she maintained composure. She tightened up her stance and steeled her jaw once again as she replied calmly, "It was not my intention to hurt anyone. It is regretful the way this turned out."

Still eyeing the doctor, Kenzi relaxes a bit by dropping her arms and tapping a finger on her chin. She looks to the ceiling as if searching for something. Abruptly she turns her gaze back to Lauren, "I think it was the great poet Ludacris who said, "Regret is for suckas for suckas for suckas…. Bitch!" she laughs.

The doctor failed to find the humor in her comment as she folded her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Ok look, obviously, neither one of you seem to be equipped to handle deep emotions" she scoffs. "The question is, do you think she is worth defrosting that icy heart of yours, Hotpants?"

Lauren was silent. She knew deep down that Bo was worth it, and she wanted to give it a shot, but she worried that her emotional short comings would be a detriment to Bo's racing. She didn't want to be the reason the woman lost. She was supposed to help her get better, not worse.

Kenzi was patient as she watched the warring of emotions in the doctor standing before her. The blonde held fast to her closed off position against the wall.

Finally, Lauren releases a deep breath and speaks coldly, "I have left her a message and a text. I haven't heard from her." Steeling her jaw, she pushed off of the wall and assumed her usual stance of authority, complete with hands in pockets as she tried to maintain her cool.

The doctor's professional body language and monotone voice would have fooled most people. She no doubt has perfected the art of hiding her feelings, but Kenzi caught the brief glimpse of sadness in those brown eyes. Sensing that the woman was sincere and really did have feelings for her BFF, the girl moved next to the blonde and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Of course she does, Bo just takes a while to process. She is a bundle of emotions and tends to lash out when hurt. She needs time to calm down in order to avoid saying something hurtful that she doesn't really mean" Kenzi explains sympathetically. "She has this big, huge heart but she is also stubborn, so the ball is in your court. I suggest you reach out to her. I will make sure she is at the Dahl for lunch tomorrow, 12:30. Be there or…well, you are already pretty square" the girl chuckles. Slapping the doctor on the back and walking to the door, Kenzi called out "Check ya later, Hotpants!"

As soon as Kenzi was out the door, Lauren releases her posture. Exhausted from pretending that her heart wasn't hurting as much as Bo's seemed to be, she drops her head down, allowing her blonde locks to hide her face. Taking in a deep breath, she runs her fingers through golden hair as she contemplates her dilemma. The girl is right. She has to fix this. They would be seeing each other frequently whether they wanted to or not. Unfortunately, heartfelt apologies and the discussion of feelings are like a foreign language to her. Not knowing that language has never bothered her before, but now the doctor just hopes that she can translate just enough of it for Bo to understand how much she really cares.

**Next Day- Lunch **

Lauren walks into the Dahl, as instructed, to meet a clueless Bo at lunch. Surveying the scene she doesn't see Kenzi, but she is met by a surprised face. She can feel her anxiety increase as she approaches the brunette. The doctor can't tell if Bo is happy to see her or not and it causes her hands to fidget, so she balls them into fists and plunges them deep into her pockets for strength.

"Lauren, I didn't know you'd be here" Bo says off handedly. She turns away and wraps her hands around her drink to keep them busy.

Lauren's eyes drop to the floor, "Well, I didn't think to warn you" she shifts nervously as she stands a few feet away from the brunette.

Bo glances back to the doctor and seeing her obvious discomfort, tries to soften her tone "I didn't mean that."

"I know, sorry" the blonde replies apologetically, still looking at the floor. "What happened to your face? Are you alright?"

Turning back to her drink "It's nothing. I'm fine" the brunette answers harsher than she had planned.

Taking a seat a few stools down, Lauren still can't bring herself to look at Bo. "You haven't been returning any of my messages" she says sadly as she motions to Trick for a glass of water.

"Could we just a…" Bo wanted to get away from her friends so she motions to the sofa.

"Right…umm, okay" Lauren grabbed her drink and followed Bo away from the crowd.

Taking their seats, the tension is palpable as neither is sure how to proceed. The two sit silently looking around the room for several moments.

Playing with her glass, Lauren figured she should be the one to start. She looked at Bo with hopeful eyes "I missed you, Bo."

The brunette displays no emotion. "Hmph" she grunts, dismissing the blonde's sentiment.

Lauren could tell how badly she hurt the woman, but she was happy that she was being given the opportunity to explain. After all, if Bo didn't want anything else to do with her, she doubted that this conversation would have lasted this long.

"Bo I never meant to hurt you. I didn't do anything wrong. I never lied to you" the blonde reasons.

"Flirting with me isn't wrong? Not telling me about your girlfriend wasn't lying?" Bo barks. _Really, who did this woman think she was? _ Bo's dark eyes caught Lauren's brown ones as she feels her anger rising, but was trying hard to keep an even keel.

Sensing the other woman's irritation, Lauren pleads, "Bo, we hardly know each other" tears welling up in her eyes. "We, Nadia and I, have been on a break for over a month now. I have been meaning to break up with her, but I guess I preferred to drown myself in work. It's a bad habit, as I am constantly reminded" she looked down at her glass and then back to Bo.

Finally showing a kink in the armor, the blonde could see the emotion flash through the brunette's dark eyes. Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, "You really hurt me. I have never felt so strongly about another person and now…" Bo found it hard to at look the blonde directly.

"I am so sorry Bo. I like you, I really do. I didn't mean for it to happen this way. The night we stayed out after the ride…it took all I had to pull away from kissing you. I have never been so affected by anyone either" she scooted closer to Bo, trying to lock onto her gaze "I knew it the first time I saw you at the race clinic. It scared me, but I couldn't…_not_ see you again" she said shaking her head. "That Sunday I went right home. I planned to break up with Nadia when she came back Monday night, only you showed up and she was early and now I hurt you" Lauren placed her hand on Bo's knee, her soft brown eyes pleading for understanding. "Please believe me when I say that I never meant to hurt you. It's just…I am not a cheater, and I planned to break it off before I came back for you…it just didn't work out right. Good intentions, well you know…" the blonde's voice trails off, exhaling deeply and removing her hand from the brunette's.

"I'd really like to try to again. Give us a real shot" her teary, brown eyes look longingly at Bo.

Wanting to scoop the blonde into her arms and hold her close, Bo couldn't deny the hurt she still felt. "I don't know Lauren" Bo sighed. "I do appreciate your apology, but it still hurts. And I think I just need some time to process. I am not making any promises" the brunette laid out. She could see Lauren crumble a little. Bo knew it took a lot to say those things, but she was not going to just come running back. She had to protect herself.

"Understood" the blonde nodded her understanding sorrowfully. "Thank you…um, for listening to me." Debating whether or not this would be a good time to discuss the sponsorship, she rolled her eyes and decided to throw it out there in the event that Bo decided she was done with her. "Bo umm…could I talk to you about something else for a moment?"

Bo quirked an eyebrow, wondering what else there was to discuss. "Okay?"

The brunette watches in amazement as Lauren is able to transform almost instantly from human full of warmth to emotionless physician.

Lauren sits up straight and clears her throat, bringing back her famous "Ice Queen" persona. She steels her jaw and uses her professional voice to pitch the proposal. "Bo, Ciara and I would like our clinic become your race sponsor. I know that we are a mess right now, but this is a professional offer regardless of anything between us. We both agree that we would like to be a part of your success and allow you to stay "unaligned," as you like to call it" she grins apprehensively. Seeing a spark of surprise in Bo's dark brown eyes, she continues in that even, professional tone, "No demands, other than to race your heart out and do one event per year at our clinic, either a meet and greet or kids clinic…whatever you like. And…you don't have to see me for treatment or the project either, if that helps your decision. We just want to get you the best equipment and give you the best shot at the championship you deserve" the doctor smiles warmly. "Just think about it."

Taking in a deep breath, Bo's eyes brighten with possibilities, "That's a…very generous offer. I will think about it. Thank you, Lauren" she pats the doctor's knee.

Both women enjoy the brief contact and they smile politely, feeling the relief of finally clearing the air. Regardless of what happens next, both ladies feel that they can at least have a professional relationship on race weekends.

Lauren stood up quickly catching Bo off guard, "Well, I have to get back, I have a two o'clock. You can call me or Ciara with any questions" handing Bo her clinic card with both doctor's names on it "I hope to hear from you soon, Bo" she smiles again. "Oh, and you should let someone check out your injuries soon so you can heal before the next race" she remarked with care in her voice before walking away.

Bo smiled a bit at how Lauren was always concerned about her. It feels nice to have someone care about her, besides Kenzi that is. As she watched Lauren leave, she couldn't deny that she did want to try again, for real, but first she had to gather herself. Plus, she did have to admit that she felt a little satisfaction at making it hard on the doctor. Lauren was good at hiding her emotions and the fact that she worked so hard only proved to her how much the blonde really did care, despite her sometimes cold appearances.

As the doctor walked away, Bo's eyes drifted down to the taut backside of the blonde. The sight of the woman in those form fitting slacks making her moan a bit and bite her lip as she felt an ache between her legs. She had to chuckle to herself, _"Kenzi is so right. That woman definitely knows how to rock a pair of pants."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ask and****you**** shall receive (A.W. Doccubus ) ;) I appreciate the support and enthusiasm for this story and as a fan who loves frequent story updates, i do my best to update one of the stories weekly whenever possible. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

**Clubhouse- Two Days Later**

Bo is stretched out on the couch, relaxing as she watches Kenzi kill robot hookers with her Xbox Kinect game console. She looks on in amusement at the little Goth expertly ducking, moving and using her hands to execute pin point kills on the screen.

As she conquers yet another level, Kenzi hits pause opting for a drink break. "Take that robot hookers!" She excitedly high fives the brunette, who can't help but shake her head at the girl, as she makes her way to the kitchen.

"How many versions of that game are there? I know you have been kicking it's ass for years now" Bo chuckles.

Chugging half a can of cherry Coke and slamming it down on the counter. "Ahhh!' She belches before replying, "Six, so far. So, uh…BoBo… you gonna go see the Doc or what?"

Bo groans, wishing she would quit hounding her about this. She knows she has to face the blonde for both personal and professional reasons, but its just so much easier to stay inside her little cocoon right now. Taking a deep breath she sighs, "Yes, Kenz, I will. I just…I kinda wanna wait till after this last race before I ask her out. I don't need any more drama right now."

The brunette crosses her arms in a defensive posture, hoping her friend would get the hint, but no such luck, as she plops down on her lap with her soda giving her the familiar "what the hell" look. The girl always knows just how to push her buttons and make her quit procrastinating.

"I thought you guys cleared the air? Besides, you should at least call that other chick about the sponsorship if you don't wanna talk to Hotpants. It's a sweet sounding deal" she prods, "So quit hatin and start participatin!"

Rolling her eyes, she sighs again, exhausted from this conversation that they have had many times since she had spoken to Lauren at the Dahl. "I know. I know. I am scheduled to be at the lab tomorrow for the project. I don't know if Lauren is still running my tests or if she gave it to someone else, but I can see her then I'm sure. You know I hate it when you quote movies at me right" Bo narrows her eyes at her BFF.

"Indeed I do, but 'Be Cool' is an awesome movie and if it helps me get my point across then..." she is cut off by the brunette raising her hands in surrender.

"I will, okay? So, go back to killing your robot hookers" Bo huffs.

Now that she got what she wanted, Kenzi hops up from her spot with a smile, "Okay, but at the very least tell her you want to wait till after the race to talk about things. She'll understand. She may suck at personal issues, but she doesn't want to mess with your career, that much I know for a fact. Besides, she never would have made that offer if she didn't want you to be the best…err well second best" Kenzi winks.

Bo arches an eyebrow in challenge. "Yeah well, I may be out of the running this year, but watch your little BFF behind next year. I plan to win that championship" she says with a grin.

Kenzi throws her head back with a fake laugh then stands tall and announces as if she were a queen, "I welcome all challengers. Bring it on biyatch! Whoot whoot!" She jumps up and down as the two exchange fist bumps and laugh.

"I love you Kenz" the brunette happily exclaims.

"I love you too, BoBo," the Goth returns, and then proceeds to annihilate another level of her game.

**Lab- Next Day**

Arriving early for her appointment at the lab, Bo is relieved to find that Lauren is still overseeing her part of the project. She heads right to her office hoping that they could talk for a few minutes before they start, but as she approaches the window, she peeks in to find the Doctor entranced in some paperwork. Not really wanting to disturb the woman, she takes a few seconds to absorb how adorable the Doctor is when she is engrossed in work, her brow furrowed and pen tapping as she is lost in thought.

"Hey" she calls out softly from the doorway. Quickly she glances downward shyly, not ready to make eye contact yet as the Doctor looks her over. "I uh, know I am a bit early. I hope that's alright. I wanted to a... to talk to you."

"Hello, Bo. It's good to see you again. It's no problem at all. We can talk when we get there. It will be private. Let's head over and get you started" Lauren says in her practiced monotone doctor voice as she stands and heads toward the brunette.

Bo's lips turn up into a soft half smile as she lifts her head to meet the brown eyes of the blonde. Her inability to get a read on the Doctor's feelings lending proof to Kenzi's "Ice Queen" observation, makes her a bit uncomfortable. The two walk silently side by side all the way to the lab.

As soon as they are alone again Bo spins to face the blonde. "I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you sooner. I was trying to clear my head and figure some things out, but I would really like to sit down with you both and discuss the contract after the last race. It is a very nice offer. Also, I really would like you to keep treating me if you are comfortable with that" the brunette blurts out and looks on expectantly.

Lauren shoves her hands into her pockets, something Bo has discovered she does when she is nervous to instill confidence in herself. The Doctor nods softly, still maintaining her professional demeanor, "That's great Bo. I would be happy to treat you. You should start looking at companies you would like to be associated with. Ciara is as good as a sports agent at getting deals done. Also, find a bike mechanic to staff and figure out the components and such you would like. Call it a wish list of sorts, and then after we sign the contracts, you let Ciara work her magic" the blonde smiles gently.

The brunette's eyes are alight now that she had gotten that out of the way. She is embarrassed as she admits to the doctor that her bike crash occurred as she was expressing her anger over their situation that fateful day as she let herself get a little out of control.

Lauren laughs a little at the impetuous woman as she begins checking her spine and extremities for any limitation of motion as a result of the accident. Finding several areas to be addressed, the doctor comes alive with excitement. Bo is not sure what she's saying, but chuckles at the fact that she is apparently excited at the prospect of testing the brunette now and then again after her spine is manipulated.

"I can't wait to see the difference in results considering you crashed and then we test you compared to a regular day when nothing has happened" the Doctor continues to ramble. "I mean, not that I am happy you wrecked or anything, but…"

Bo cuts withe a hearty laugh, "I know, but you are happy that I wrecked. God I love it when you geek out!"

Lauren blushes and rolls her eyes. She can't stop smiling as her mind explores possible findings. "Normally people can't stand it, but yes, scientifically speaking, I am happy that you had an accident. I am glad that you are not hurt, but now we can truly see just how much difference an adjustment can really make" she finishes excitedly.

Lauren's enthusiasm is contagious as Bo hops up, "Well, then. What are we waiting for? You can rebuild me. You can make me better" she can't help expressing her latent nerd with a Million Dollar Man quote that would meake Kenzi proud and draws a sexy look from the blonde upon recognizing the words.

Bo smirks at the blonde's reaction as she makes herself a mental note_, "The Doctor is turned on by sci-fi show quotes. Remember to Google some more."_

**Race Day**

Off to a great start, Bo is flying down the course with pin point accuracy. She is in the zone and everything just flows. Nearing the bottom, she pedals for all she is worth until she crosses the finish line. She skids to the end and slumps over to catch her breath, noting that she can't remember ever feeling that good on her bike. Is it the treatments from Lauren or her contentment with the decision to finally act on her future, she isn't sure, but she does know that for the first time, she truly feels at peace.

Kenzi runs up to congratulate her on a great run as she makes her exit, making sure to note that she is still behind her. "Bobolicious, let's go grab a beer" the girl exclaims.

"Can't now Kenz. Gotta see Lauren first." The brunette has just one thing on her mind now that she is done and it involves a smart, sexy blonde doctor.

After putting up her gear and throwing on her ball cap, Bo heads to clinic to see if she can find a few minutes alone with Lauren. Excited with the way she finished the season, she plans to ask Lauren out on a real date and set a time to discuss the contract. Doing as Lauren asked, she made a wish list of companies, equipment and a mechanic for next season. She feels a bit of pride doing some grown up career stuff for a change. The brunette is finally ready to work on her future, hopefully with the beautiful, blonde doctor by her side.

She walks into the clinic only to find Tamsin standing far too close to the Doctor for comfort as she talks. Bo begins to feel jealousy well up inside as she stands there glaring at the blonde racer. Tamsin, feeling Bo's eyes on her, moves in closer and revels in the way it is making Bo seethe. With that smug look on her face, she continues to speak to the doctor, who is preoccupied with something else while they talk. Bo tries to overhear the conversation but doesn't want it to appear that she is eavesdropping as she leans against an adjoining table giving Tamsin the stink eye. She notices Lauren still her movements as Tamsin just smiles, happy to have riled up the brunette before slapping Lauren sharply on the back, "Thanks, Doc. Good talk."

Lauren is startled by the contact, her head somewhere else trying to comprehend why the racer would let it drop that Bo ran to her ex after her bike crash the other day. Deep down, the Doctor knows she has no right to be angry, but she can't help but feel a little betrayed, especially after how pissed Bo was at her about Nadia. She wonders if this is the woman's regular theme when things don't go her way. Does she always run back to him? Dyson of all people? Come on, she could definitely do better than that at least.

As Tamsin approaches, Bo narrows her eyes at her. "Good luck, I hope you blow a tire" the brunette spits.

Tamsin just smirks at her. "Is that the best you could do after our little heart to heart? I'm not sure it was worth my time. Enjoy the rest of your day with the Doc" she snarks back.

Lauren doesn't even realize that Bo is now standing beside her as she continues to stare blankly at the paper in her hand while her mind is going a mile a minute.

"That must be some riveting stuff" Bo remarks softly. The sound of her voice causing the Doctor to jump. "Whoa! Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you, Lauren" she says with a smile.

"Oh, Bo. Hello…um, sorry, no that's okay. I was just, uh…yeah. Anyway…" Lauren stumbles awkwardly. Her mind still swimming from the other information that was just dropped on her, she fumbles through the papers in her hand.

The brunette wonders why the woman seems so frazzled. What did Tamsin say? She decides to play it cool, "I had a great run. I am still a second and a half behind Kenzi, but I am hoping it's good enough to hold second place. I wanted to thank you" she explains eagerly.

Titling her head in confusion, "for what" Lauren asks, wondering about Bo's meaning.

The brunette placed her hand gently on the Doctor's shoulder. "For treating me, and the input from the research, of course" she replies

"Well, no thanks needed. That's my job," she smiles tightly, keeping busy with various things in front of her.

"Is everything alright?" Bo's face shows concern regarding the cold reception she is receiving. She thought they were all good now, so she can't help but wonder what Tamsin told the Doctor.

"Yes, just fine. I have been a little busy that's all. I am happy for you Bo" she forces another smile, but she has locked herself behind that icy professional mask of hers.

Feeling defeated, Bo resigns herself to try again later. Maybe she will have to talk to that bleach, blonde bitch before she meets Lauren again. "Yeah well, I'll just let you get back to work then. Can I come see you at the end of the day" she asks with hopeful eyes.

Lauren can't bring herself to deny the woman anything when she looks at her like that, "Yes, Bo. That would be fine."

"Okay. Great. See you soon" she presses a tight smile and drops her head as she leaves.

"That sucked. What the hell? I swear I am going to kick Tamsin's ass" Bo mumbles to herself on the way back to the finish line. When the blonde gets off her bike, she has got some explaining to do.

Bo was livid when Tamsin told her what she said to Lauren.

"What the fuck Tam" Bo roared, hands flailing in anger. "I thought you were trying to help me. Wanted my head in the game."

With that usual smirk, the blonde simply replied, "I did help you. You raced. Now it's all fair game. If you think she was never going to hear about it, you were kidding yourself, so just think of it as my gift to you."

"Your gift? Your gift to me" Bo huffed as she paces back and forth in an attempt to curb her growing rage and unable to believe the nerve of the blonde.

"Yeah, my gift. If she still wants to date your sorry ass, then she gets what she deserves. Gotta say though, if she decides she's not interested, I may make a play for that," Tamsin dared.

Kenzi arrives just in the nick of time, having heard the yelling, she jumps between the two just as Bo charges forward.

"BoBo, you don't wanna do that. She's just pushing your buttons and it's only gonna make things worse" the girl pleads, straining to hold the brunette back.

"Yeah BoBo, listen to the woman. I can't believe you're allowed to walk free with a temper like that. You are an unstable woman" she smirks as she pushes past the women and head to her trailer.

Hale is there now to help Kenzi restrain Bo and get her to understand the ramifications of losing her shit, especially at an event. Finally relenting, the brunette takes deep breaths and continues pacing back and forth explaining the situation until her anger recedes.

In her soothing tone, the girl reasons with her friend, "Lauren will be fine with it, Bo. Just tell her about it, explain that it was stupid. Remember, you guys are going to start over. No secrets right?"

"Right. Right. You're right. No secrets. I'm gonna get cleaned up and see Lauren at the end of the day. I will ask her on a proper date, and we can start over. If he'll still have me" Bo relaxes and her anger turns to hopefulness.

"She will BoBo. She will. No one can resist your charms" Kenzi wraps her into a big hug as she sends Hale a wink.

"Lil mama's right Bo. You got this" he confirms with a nod.

"Thanks you guys." Bo exhales hard. Wanting to change the subject she asks "So, how you guys doing? Been dating, what, six months? I'm glad my bestie has found a good one" she smiles.

"We are good Bo, we should double sometime after you guys get going" Kenzi answers. Then slapping Bo on the ass she says, "Now go get ready to get your woman."

Bo laughs as she jogs to her trailer, planning out what to say to the Doctor tonight.

**XXX**

As the event comes to a close, Bo makes her way back to the clinic. Her nerves are on edge as she is unsure how it will play out. She just hopes that in the end, Lauren will say yes to a date, and give them both a chance to really give them a shot. It's obvious that they both are drawn to one another. Even Kenzi noticed the sparks early, but is that enough? She's not sure since she has never had this experience before, but it's time to find out.

Taking a deep breath, she opens the door to the clinic and looks for the Doctor. "Lauren" she calls out.

"Bo, hello. I'm in the back" the Doctor yells back.

The brunette works her way to the area the voice came from, finding the blonde packing up boxes of supplies for next time. There are a few other people milling around, but luckily, they are alone.

"So, anything I can help with" Bo asks, smiling softly at the blonde.

She is fidgeting a bit, playing with her nails and Lauren can tell she is nervous. The blonde let go of her initial anger this afternoon, realizing that she had no right to have any feelings on the matter. If they were going to try this, they both just needed to start from scratch. She is wondering if Bo will say anything about it, maybe explain her reasons, but it doesn't matter really. It's not like she never had sex with an ex. It's comfortable and easy to do when you are in pain. Sex is a natural reaction to grief and…"Oh my god. Am I geeking out to myself?" she chuckles to herself.

Bo noticing the amused look on Lauren's face has to ask, "What's so funny?"

Shaking her head, "Nothing really…" she glances up at the brunette who tilts her head at her questioningly.

"Come on Lauren, do share" the brunette pouts.

The doctor, unable to stop grinning just knowing how Bo loves it when she geeks out, rolls her eyes and explains, "I just noticed that I geeked out to myself during my internal monologue" she laughs.

Bo can't help but smile at how awkward the woman is sometimes. An interesting combination since she is so damn sexy, it only makes her more endearing. "I am glad you are so chipper this evening."

There is a comfortable silence while the Doctor continues to pack. Bo helps out by handing her things to go in the boxes as the two women occasionally share a glance or a smile.

Bo clears her throat and decides to get it over with, "So um…I know Tamsin told you some things that…"

She is cut off by Lauren waving her hand to stop, "It doesn't really matter Bo. You do not owe me an explanation of anything that happened since we were not together." Lauren never stopped packing boxes.

Part of her wants to hear it, but she knows it will make no difference. The only question she has is whether or not Bo is ready to seriously start right now. The Doctor has heard all about her escapades and that she has never really been in long term relationships, but that is the only thing Lauren will consider. The blonde is not into friends with benefits or casual flings. Plus, she really feels like Bo could be more than that. Their connection is like none she has ever had and it would break her heart if Bo didn't want to try for more.

Unsure of what to think about the comment, Bo stands there quietly considering her options before starting again. "Okay. Well then, Lauren, I'd really…" noticing that the blonde keeps to the task at hand instead of focusing on her, she takes action to demand her attention "could you please stop and just look at me for a second?"

The Doctor pauses for a second before placing the last items down and looking into Bo's eyes. "Yes Bo, you were saying?"

The brunette moves around the table and pulls the blonde around to face her. Taking ahold of the woman's hands, she gazes into those soft brown eyes and says, "I know that things have been rocky at the start, but I have never felt the way you make me feel with anyone before. You make me feel amazing, and I would really love to take you out, for real. Give us a shot. What do you say, Lauren?"

Her eyes glisten with emotion as she awaits the blonde's response. Lauren can't believe how eloquent Bo could be. She really seemed genuine and it was everything she had hoped for from the woman. She just wants to make sure that Bo knows where she stands before she accepts the invitation.

Holding her gaze, Lauren holds a serious tone when she says, "Bo, I think you know I really like you." Bo's heart stills as she waits for the "but" as the Doctor continues "I just want to make sure that you know I am only interested in a serious relationship. I want to know that you are ready to try for something more serious, because as much as I want to be with you, I don't think I could stand it if you were just looking for a fling."

It takes a second for Bo to realize that there was no "but" and that Lauren is interested. She knows that for the first time in her life she wants to try for something better than she was allowing herself before, and now she knows that the blonde is also on board. Her eyes well up a bit as she fights back tears. Lauren takes Bo's hesitance to answer as a negative, as she feels herself deflate until Bo suddenly swoops her up into her arms, her voice cracking a bit, "I do want more, Lauren. You make me want to try for more. So will you go out with me" she asks, not loosening her hold on the blonde.

Lauren tries to rein in her emotions as she nods into the brunettes shoulder "Yes, Bo. Yes, I will." She is finally able to pull away and look into the glassy brown eyes and the relieved expression of this beautiful brunette. They embrace warmly once again before unraveling themselves to finishing packing. This time, it feels more relaxed as they continue to exchange glances and smiles until it was finally time to leave.

Giving Lauren a peck on the cheek, Bo confirms, "So, how about Tuesday night then?"

Lauren happily agrees, "it's a date."

Bo's smile makes Lauren's heart flutter knowing that she is the one who put it there. For the first time in many nights, both women sleep well now that they have reconciled their differences and are finally ready to start their journey together.


	10. Chapter 10

_As always, I am doing my best to update both stories as soon as possible. Please keep the reviews coming- I love them and thank you all for reading!_

**Chapter 10**

**The Clubhouse**

The wonderful aroma of food being cooked wakes the little Goth from her slumber. "I've got to be dreaming" she mumbles, rubbing the haze from her eyes. "Nobody cooks here."

Dragging herself from bed and stumbling into the kitchen her blue eyes widen in surprise. "Who are you and what did you do with my Bobo" Kenzi shouts at the woman in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

The brunette turns around laughing heartily at her friend's antics. "Easy there Kenz, it's just your BFF." Seeing the stunned look on the girls face, she just shrugs, "What? I can't make us some breakfast" Bo questions jokingly.

"Umm…maybe because you can't cook. Duh" the girl states obviously and perches on the bar stool at the island.

"Come on now. It can't be that bad. It's just eggs and bacon" Bo's good spirits undeterred.

Kenzi watches her friend mill about with her head propped up on her hands. She is still to sleepy do due her usual assessment of the situation. "Oh trust me it can" she groans. "So uh…what's with the presto change-o Bo?"

"What? I just feel like I need to make some changes. Be more responsible, um…"

"Grow up" Kenz butts in, arching an eyebrow in challenge, her head still in her hands.

Bo frowns to herself as she puts the finishing touches on their meal. "Okay, sure. I have that meeting later this week for my contract and I have a date with Lauren Tuesday. I finally feel like I have some direction, something to strive for, ya know?"

"That's great Bobo. I just want the best for you, you know that" the girl reminds her with an impressed look on her face when Bo places the plate down in front of her. She moves the food around her plate with the fork, as if examining it before tasting. "I'm not sure how I feel about the Doc, but so far she's been good for ya. She better not screw ya over again though" Kenzi finishes. Taking a sniff of the first bite, she cautiously places it into her mouth.

The brunette looks on amused, watching as the girl's eyebrows rise and lips turn into an approving look for her culinary talents. "Don't worry about it, we will be fine, but thanks for looking out for me."

"Wow Bo! This actually tastes like food. Like yummy food! Why have you never cooked before? Can you make pancakes" she questions, wondering why they haven't been enjoying this perk more often.

Devouring the food in seconds flat, Kenzi looks at her best friend through black lashes, "So, where ya taking Hotpants on your big date?"

Just the thought of staring their Bo and Lauren journey brings a giant smile to the brunettes face. "I don't know yet, but she mentioned enjoying the outdoors, so maybe that and then dinner."

Straight faced, Kenzi quips, "Somewhere you won't get caught having sex."

"Kenzi!" Bo was appalled at the comment, yet excited about the prospect. She can't say she hasn't thought about it a thousand times since first laying eyes on the blonde, but she was determined to take things slow this time.

"What? Am I wrong?" the girl responds incredulously, her hands on her hips, daring the brunette to challenge her generalization of prior dating actions.

"Why do you always think I am just going to have sex right away" the brunette asks, half offended but knowing that it's a reasonable assumption.

"Hello, captain obvious. Have we met? Because, that's what you do" her bestie states obviously.

"Yeah well, not anymore" Bo begins, clearing the plates from the island. "Yes, I want her…badly, but I want more than a quick roll in the hay this time. I feel different when I'm around her. I want to be a better person" she finishes, pausing at the sink as her thoughts drift off somewhere.

"Gag! Man, are you gonna get all rom-com on me now? I can't have you going soft. It's not good for my rep."

Bo's eyes sparkle as she wraps her best friend into a warm hug. "I will do my best not to embarrass you, but I didn't hear you complaining about my breakfast, so maybe it's a good thing."

**Lab- Later that day**

Lauren opens the door to her office and turns on the lights, once again taken by surprise. "Albert Einstein! Geeze Kenzi, again?" she exclaims, nearly dropping her handful of papers.

"What's up Doc?" Kenzi says with a serious look and her feet propped up on the Doctor's desk.

"Now what? I did as you asked. Bo and I are good now. Thank you for getting her to the Dahl. So now what can I do for you Kenzi" the Doctor folds her arms across her chest, obviously irritated with the Goth girl breaking into her office again.

"You're welcome. You did good Doc. She's all "happy-happy, joy-joy" now. It's annoying" the girl stands and walks toward the blonde. She stops a few feet away and matches the blonde with arms crossed, raising a brow questioningly. "I just hope you meant it, cause she has got it bad and I don't want to see her get hurt. This is new for her." Kenzi eyes the blonde, who is holding onto her usual emotionless mask.

"Yeah well, its new for me too" Lauren mumbles coldly under her breath hoping the girl didn't hear it as she pushes past and places her things on her desk.

Kenzi did make out the words, but decides not to call the woman out on it. The statement makes her realize that she is dealing with a woman who, despite her intelligence, looks and professional façade, was just as clueless about relationships as her friend. She isn't too surprised given the whole "Ice Queen" thing, but being cold and being emotionally closed off are two different things. She considers going easy, but she wants her point made. Bo isn't just some personal research project while the Doctor figures out how to join the human race.

"Look I just wanted to say that I support Bo in wanting to be an adult, finally, and if you make her happy then so be it"

"But…" Lauren breaks in with an icy stare, her patience wearing thin. She doesn't need extra pressure with this whole "relationship" thing. She has enough of her own inadequacies to make dating a challenge without a meddling, psychopathic best friend in the mix.

"But…if you hurt my best friend again, one day, in the future, anthropologists will find your skeleton in an unmarked grave with a massive, massive, life ending blow to the head by a totally awesome chick whose name rhymes with frenzy" she delivers her best and brightest fake smile.

"Fine. I have work to do now. I would appreciate it if you could please refrain from breaking into my office in the future."

"No promises there Doc! Think I'm gonna go hit up the sweet gaming room of yours again. Wanna go kill some robot hookers?"

"No, thank you. I wouldn't want to have you angry at me when I kick your ass" Lauren stared her down, her lip turned up ever so slightly. Kenzi can almost make out the edge of a smirk, even though the woman has kept her face stone cold the entire time.

A little surprised by the comment, and enjoying that she brought out some of the spunk from the motorcycle ride, the girl's blue eyes twinkle, "Hmmm…sounds like there is a challenge in there someday soon Hotpants."

Kenzi winks and skips out, leaving the Doctor alone once again to ponder the girl's intentions, and her own for that matter. She knows that Kenzi is just looking out for her friend. It is a noble gesture, but she does it so intimidatingly, that it's a little disconcerting for the reserved personality of the blonde. Pushing her wandering thoughts back, she needs to focus so she can get her pile of work done before taking off early Tuesday for her date with Bo.

**Lauren's apartment- Date time**

Nervous. Scared. Not sure if she's ready to open up. These were all things running through the usually calm and collected Doctor's highly intelligent mind as she prepares for her first date with the gorgeous, infectious, woman known as Bo. She knows she won't do a fling, but can she avoid the same problems she had with Nadia? Is she long term material? Never mind Bo and her relationship missteps, she has her own long history of repeating the same mistakes. She admits that she feels different with Bo. Something about the woman invites her to talk, feel and touch, but will she be able to tear herself away from work.

Will she be able to communicate her feelings regularly and not just when she's playing a character, like she did with the motorcycle? Lauren still shakes her head in disbelief when she thinks of her performance that day. She didn't even know she had it in her. She certainly doesn't want to hurt Bo, who wears emotions on her sleeve.

"_The woman is beautiful, kind,__ talented and obviously head over heels for me. __W__hy__on Earth would Bo__ be interested in a geek like me"_ Lauren openly questions, even though she knows she is excited that the brunette is indeed interested. There is a part of her that feels a little like the teen who is can't believe the most popular kid in school just asked her out.

Bo pulls up to Lauren's apartment in her rebuilt classic yellow Camaro. It took her a few years, but Dyson and Lambert helped her rebuild the whole thing using mostly original parts. She did tweak the engine and exhaust a bit, because what good is a muscle car without extra muscle? Sure Lauren had that expensive BMW, but classic American muscle? There is nothing hotter to her.

With a knock on the door she is greeted by a smiling blonde looking extra adorable in her nicely fitting Columbia hiking pants and boots and a dark blue button down with her aviator glasses tucked in between her breasts. Even for an outdoor trip she looks put together. Bo can't help her goofy grin as she takes in the sight of her date "Hi Lauren. You ready?"

"Hello, Bo. Just about ready. Why don't you come in for a second while I grab the rest of my things" she steps back allowing the brunette to pass. "Just going to grab my bag and camelback. Do you need water? I can bring an extra bottle."

"Um, sure. Thanks. This is a nice apartment, considering it is lab housing" Bo observes, impressed by the modern look and style.

"Yes. I was surprised too, but they really do take good care of their employees and research participants." Gathering up her bag and filling another bottle for Bo, she approaches the brunette "So, where are you taking me? I know we agreed on something outdoorsy or adventurous, but you have been keeping it a secret, so I packed for variety" she smiles brightly.

She couldn't help but notice the way the brunette has been looking at her since she arrived. She could feel her gaze even with her back turned and it was an unexpected turn on. Her confidence rising, she grabs Bo's hand and leads her to the door.

"Well, I figured we could ride out to the peak and hike up to the point. A friend of mine owns the zip line and if you are up to it, we could take it back down. I don't know if you are into that, but I have never tried it. If that's not your cup of tea, we can finish the hike. Either way, we can enjoy some dinner afterward. How's that sound" Bo asked, looking hopeful that her plan was agreeable.

"Wow! That actually sounds great. I have not tried it either. How bout we decide when we get there" Lauren proposes as they exit her apartment.

Lauren's face turns to awe at the sight of Bo's car. "Sweet ride, Bo! Did you restore this yourself?"

"Yes, with some help. I always wanted one like this" she confirms, excited that the blonde's affection for classic's matched her own.

The blonde made her way around the car, touching the paint lightly and appreciating the craftsmanship. "Well, it looks great. It suits you too, powerful and beautiful" Lauren gushed. She did have an appreciation for cars, especially fast cars.

"Why doctor, are you flirting with me" Bo smirks, watching as the blonde nervously scrambles to find a response.

She can see the blonde stiffen a bit, but she held her smile "I do believe that a car is an extension of your personality, and I was simply acknowledging such" she rambled to Bo's delight. Her awkwardness in social/emotional situations was adorable.

"Relax Lauren, I was joking, and thank you, I happen to agree with you" Bo opens the door, allowing Lauren to take her seat. "And for the record, I don't mind a little flirting" she added as she closed the door and walked to the driver's side, trying to ignore the blonde's sparkling eyes following her every move.

"I don't get out as much as I would like and the weather has been so nice. I am glad we are doing this" she glances at the brunette as they drive toward the mountains.

"Me too. I am glad you took the afternoon off, so now we have plenty of daylight to enjoy this" Bo agrees.

"It's don't take much time off" the blonde says, staring out the window, a bit of regret in her voice.

"That makes me feel special" the brunette looks to the blonde

"Well not just anyone can get me to drop my work and go play outside" she grins back, hardly able to believe how easy it is between them and how flirtatious she is being.

"_It's so not__ me__. I can't pretend to be this free and open person that I'm not, but I just can't seem to control myself around her,__"_ Lauren battles herself, trying to just relax and enjoy the moment.

As they arrive at the trailhead, the women anxiously grab their stuff and begin the ascent to the point. The trail is not particularly challenging, which makes the Doctor happy, since she can just be, and of course, overthink. Lauren enjoys the fact that they can walk comfortably in silence together, soaking in the sights and sounds of the outdoors. Every once in a while she risks a peek at the brunette, catching a glimpse of her face highlighted by rays of sun, her toned legs or her ample breasts, which are always on display regardless of the attire. Her thoughts drift to how Nadia always felt the need to fill the air with mindless chatter, which kept the blonde on edge, and how much more relaxed being with Bo feels.

The brunette takes notice of the Doctor, who appears lost in her head again, wondering what complicated puzzle she is trying to solve at this moment. She smiles at the perplexed look the woman gets on her face, it's actually one of her favorite quirks so far. Bo knows Lauren has been checking her out from behind her sunglasses during the hike. She could feel it, but has opted to just allow the blonde the freedom to go at her own pace. Not like she hasn't been doing the same thing, it's pretty hard to ignore her shapely backside and breathtaking smile, especially when it's framed by those silky, golden locks. What's hardest is not taking her right here and now in a fit of passion. Deep down inside, she is overjoyed to have that effect on the woman, and she loves knowing that Lauren is equally affected by her.

Reaching the point they have a lengthy discussion with Bo's friend about the zip line. The scenery is amazing and they agree to have a snack and then go for it. Both women liked the idea of having a new first experience on their first date together.

Finishing off the snacks, they both bend over to pick up the bag simultaneously, leaving their faces inches apart. Bo keeps her gaze on the blonde's pink, supple lips as they are locked on one another for what feels like forever. Bo seems to be contemplating something as Lauren unconsciously wets her lips and looks deep into her eyes.

The brunette finally breaks the trance they are in, reasoning it was getting late. "We should probably hit the zip line so we can get back to the car before it gets dark."

"Mmm sure, yeah" Lauren snaps out of her daze. Bo smirks knowingly as the blonde turns bashful, _"Busted"_ she thinks to herself.

Coming back to her senses, Lauren's excitement boils over. She does enjoy new challenges. "Let's do it" her voice full of enthusiasm.

Strapping into the harness, Lauren volunteers to go first. Her eyes are wide as watermelons as it takes off high above the ground. Quickly, she settles in, scanning the land below for wildlife and enjoying the freedom of simulated flight. Looking back she could see Bo still hanging on tentatively before hanging on for dear life as she began to move. Lauren could almost swear she heard a squeal of fear which made her laugh. Bo was so fearless and brash, it is hard to think of her being scared by anything.

When Bo finally reaches the blonde, she is waiting for her at a picnic table with her brow raised and a knowing smirk.

"What" Bo asks, pretending like she didn't just give a little girl squeal at the top of the mountain.

"Oh, nothing" Lauren chuckled lightly.

Bo shoots her a look. She doesn't buy it, and even though she is sure Lauren wants to tease her, she still wants to hear what's on the blonde's mind.

"Really, it's nothing. I think you're adorable when you're scared" Lauren runs her hands down Bo's arms in a comforting gesture.

"I wasn't scared. It just caught me off guard" the brunette pouts. "But if there is a big spider in the house, you're in charge" she finishes with a laugh.

Enjoying the company, they walk back to Bo's car, recounting their favorite parts of the afternoon. The brunette runs through their dinner choices "Okay, so for dinner, I have picked three different places with some nice outdoor dining since I didn't know what you liked. Italian, Mexican or burgers and wings. What do you want?"

Lauren looks to the sky, "Hmm, what do I want" she ponders aloud, tapping her finger on her chin. "As a matter of fact, I have been craving something."

Amused by the blonde's actions, Bo turns to open the car door. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

Bo didn't see the blonde moving in behind her, but when she turned around, Lauren was practically in her face. The blonde was biting her lip, her sparkling, brown eyes silently debating her next move. Grabbing Bo by the shirt, she pulls her in close, stopping just millimeters away from her lips as she appreciates the brunette's soft features up close. Lauren can feel Bo's body shiver as her warm breath tickles and the light brush of her nose teases of what's to come. Agonizingly close, that's what Bo thought, as the temptation to reach out and meet the object of her desire is overwhelmed by enjoying the anticipation of soft, pink lips meeting her own. Bo prays that the blonde doesn't get scared off and break the hold again like their first, almost-kiss.

Lauren brushes her lips lightly against Bo's, feeling the brunette tremble under her touch, before gently melding their mouths together. Despite her knees turning to jello, Bo relaxes immediately into the kiss, wrapping her hands around the blonde's waist and pulling her in tighter. Lauren notes how their bodies fit perfectly together while she slides her fingers through Bo's dark tresses, holding her head in place. Keeping the pace slow and innocent, they take their time to savor this first kiss before Lauren eases back breathlessly and gazes into Bo's chocolate eyes when she whispers, "Mexican food" before breaking out a sexy, devilish grin.

"_This woman is going to be the death of me"_ Bo thinks to herself as she tilts her head to the sky before her face breaks into a shy smile. She can't believe the woman just made her blush and that kiss? That kiss made her insides melt.

Lauren can't believe she did that. It was so very "un-Lauren like" to be that spontaneous, but she was finding that she rather enjoyed the effect Bo had on her, even if it scared the shit out of her. Ciara would be saying "told you so" right now.

With her eyes alight, Bo muses "So, you're a dessert first kind of gal."

"Well, I guess I was actually craving two things" Lauren chuckles lowly, still enjoying the warm, comfortable hold they had on one another.

"It was more than alright. It was amazing. Anytime you have a craving, you feel free to fulfill it" Bo gives permission with a flirty smile that makes Lauren's pulse race.

Rolling her eyes, suddenly back to her usual self-conscious self, the blonde gets into the car. "So umm, about that Mexican food…"

Bo shakes her head, still slightly shocked at the boldness of the typically reserved Doctor "I don't think I will ever be able to think of Mexican the same way" she jokes, risking another quick glance at the woman as they speed off to dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Thank you again for all of the support. I look forward to the reviews everytime I post, so thanks for keeping me motivated :)**

**Chapter 11**

**Lauren**

Lauren strolls into her apartment, automatically dropping her keys in the bowl near the door, with a goofy "school girl in love" grin covering her face. The date with Bo was better than she could have imagined. They really did start from scratch. There was no awkwardness between them or rehashing of earlier events, just them getting to know one another and enjoy the feel of being together. Bo was the complete gentle woman, escorting her to her front door where they shared one more deep lingering kiss. Lauren subconsciously wets her lips, hoping to taste remnants of the brunette, who just moments earlier had her beautiful, pouty lips melted against her own.

Over the course of the date, the blonde had come to terms with the fact that being with Bo made her feel free and empowered. It is a bit unnerving since she is used to being calm and controlled, but the ease that Bo has…just makes anything feel possible, and she finds that she really enjoys the feeling. Besides the fact that the woman is gorgeous, she has this infectious smile an enthusiasm that makes the Doctor want to step out of her comfort zone and be spontaneous, an idea that normally makes her queasy.

With all of these thoughts and emotions swirling through her brain, she flops down on the sofa, tips her head back and stares blankly at the ceiling. Releasing a deep breath, it is the first time in a really long time that she can actually, truly say she felt relaxed, and that only makes her smile bigger. Quickly she acknowledges that instead of work and science being her over riding concerns when she got home, her mind was peaceful, quiet...she felt happy.

Once again she could hear Ciara telling her "I told you so." The woman was always trying to get her out of her shell, to "join the living and have some fun." To Lauren though, every patient and every research project was like a puzzle, and that was her fun. After tonight, however, she finally understands what her friend has been saying. While she may not always be able to be so easy going, she could try harder. She could think of herself as a puzzle to solve, _"but then that would be working and not playing" _she muses.

Feeling her body sink into the sofa, her limbs become heavy and her mind relaxes, as she slips into a semiconscious daze. Nadia never made her feel this way, actually...no one ever made her feel this way. From the first time she laid eyes on Bo, she was done. Love at first sight isn't real, so she believed, but even if she didn't realize it then, it is glaringly obvious to her overly logical mind now, that she never had a choice in the matter. Now all she can do is follow this through to see how this Bo and Lauren journey plays out. She could also use some restful sleep she thinks, as her eyelids slowly close.

Waking up to the sun shining on her face, Lauren realizes that she fell asleep on the sofa and didn't move a muscle all night. Her mouth is dry as cotton from falling open during her coma-like slumber. As she slowly moves her stiff muscles to head to the kitchen for a glass of water, she feels like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. With renewed vigor she sets out to start her day, hoping there may be a meeting with Bo in there somewhere.

**Bo**

On the drive home from Lauren's place, Bo feels an overpowering sense of joy, as her mind replays the highlights from dinner. It feels as though her face may explode from the toothy smile etched on her face. After that mind blowing first kiss, they were comfortable enough to hold hands as they walked and shared touches at the table. She could tell the feeling was mutual as they took turns making one another blush with their continued flirting throughout the evening. It was almost a competition to see who could turn the others face redder, and the usually sexually confidant brunette is still embarrassed, yet aroused by the fact that she lost.

She can hardly believe that a beautiful, brilliant, funny woman such as Lauren would be interested in her, yet they seem to fit together so perfectly. The blonde's calm demeanor keeps Bo on an even keel and her logic has Bo wanting to consider her options a little more as opposed to running off half-cocked every time she feels flustered of mad. Lauren is always surprising her and she definitely likes a woman who is not afraid of a little adventure. She could sense too, that Lauren seemed to let herself go a little bit when they were together, and she wonders how much more there is to the sexy, blonde woman.

"_Well, she definitely is a skilled kisser"_ Bo thinks, shivering in anticipation at the thought of what the Doctor could do with her hands. She arrives back at the clubhouse on autopilot, not even realizing that she has parked, as the recollection of their goodnight kiss fills her senses. Their long embrace and sensuous brown eyes reflecting the same want as her own. Hands gliding lower than friendly, pulling hips near and soft, wet lips closer to their intended goal. The vanilla scent of Lauren surrounding her as she finally indulges in the sweet taste of the blonde's lips once again. She had been dying for a second helping since the first unexpectedly, lovely sampling earlier in the day. This time, Bo takes the lead, running her tongue gently along the blonde's top lip, asking for entrance. Permission is granted quickly as velvety tongues slide together in a slow passionate dance. Once again they kept it fairly innocent, pressing their foreheads together when they parted. Sincere smiles were shared, neither one ready to let the night end.

Bo skipped into the house to find Kenzi watching Jungle Jeeves and eating cereal. The girl, in noticing her friends disgustingly chipper appearance, looks at her like she has two heads.

"Damn Bo! The Doc must have some wicked good lady bits for you to look like you are high...that is unless you are high."

The brunette frowned in disgust "No, I am not high. You know me better than that, Kenz. And for the record, there was no touching of lady bits." Bo sat at the end of the sofa, falling back into her happy daze, imagining Lauren's "lady bits."

Recognizing the look, the girl is repulsed "Gross, Bo! No fantasizing about that shit when you are sitting next to me" the girl scoots away from her friend. "I take it the date went well, then?"

"Oh my God, Kenzi" the brunette falls against the back of the couch, throwing her arm over her head and sighing "it was...it was amazing, is what it was. She is amazing. We had the best time and it feels so easy being with her. I can't say that about anyone I have ever been with."

Bo is beaming now "Lauren is sexy and funny and...quite surprising on many levels."

"Good! She better be good to you. I warned her" the Goth says before stuffing her face with more cereal.

"What? What did you do Kenzi" Bo jolts up demanding an explanation from her meddling BFF.

"Nothing, I just gave her the talk. Ya know, the usual. Even Dyson got it, which reminds me, I need a blunt object..." the girl trails off looking around the room.

Bo approaches her friend, squatting down so that they are eye to eye "Kenzi. While I love you and appreciate everything that you do for me, please do not hassle Lauren anymore, okay? She has her issues and I certainly have plenty of my own, so I am sure that we will stumble, but I really like this one, so please, please, please, don't scare her off with your Russian mafia shit. Can you do that for me?"

The girl groans her reluctance, but seeing how happy her friend was when she got home, she could not deny her. "Fine. But you say the word and..." she pretends to swing a bat and grins slightly.

"Thank you. You are the best, best friend in the world" the brunette gives her a tight hug then resumes her seat on the couch, kicking her feet up onto the coffee table.

"You luuurve her" Kenzi sing songs, drawing an evil but amused look from the brunette.

Fidgeting uncomfortably, Bo can admit she has stronger than usual feelings for the blonde. The ease between them and the obvious attraction is certainly more intense than she has ever experienced. She really hasn't tried but two relationships, both ending horribly, and the rest were brief flings. Although she admits that neither had the magnetic attraction that she holds for Lauren, and that has got to mean something.

"I don't luurve her, but I definitely feel something. I can't explain it" the goofy grin returns to Bo's face.

Watching her friend's expression, the girl already knows, but Bo has to come to it on her own terms, so does Lauren. "You know it's a real thing, lurve at first sight, right" Kenzi asks as if the answer was obvious. "My Babushka fell in love the moment she saw her first husband. They enjoyed fifty happy years until he died. Trust me, you're in deep Bo. So I hope you're ready, and I hope blondie is, too."

Bo didn't say anything. She kicks back and just enjoys being, no drama and no pressure. For the first time in her life, she just feels...happy.

**The Clubhouse**

After a long day at work, Lauren decides to try and catch Bo at the house to hand her some paperwork that Ciara faxed over. Nothing like a good business excuse to drop in unexpectedly, although following the success of last night's date, she should just call Bo to get together. Today though, the Doctor is not feeling bold, reverting back to her shy, "duty before booty" tendencies, so she opts for the current strategy.

She smirks recalling her conversation with her business partner earlier today.

"_Well you sound extra perky today Lauren. Can I assume that you have finally grown a pair and hooked up with that beautiful woman that is dying to have you" her partner inquires with smugness in her voice._

_Lauren is silent. She could tell by the tone that her friend already knew the answer. _

"_Just say it, Ciara" Lauren sighed, but couldn't stop a slight smile from creeping onto her lips._

_She couldn't see through the phone, but Lauren was sure that Ciara was sitting there with a feigned look of "who me?" all over her face. "I really don't know what you mean Lauren."_

"_I can hear you smiling Ciara."_

"_Alright. I told you so" she laughs with satisfaction. "And while we are at it, you are a highly intelligent woman, Lauren, why do I have to point these things out to you?"_

"_Well, that's why we have been such good friends and partners. My strengths are your weaknesses and vice versa. We balance each other out. Thank you for that" Lauren finishes sincerely._

"_Oh my God! The ever stoic Dr. Lauren Lewis just went sappy on me. First you fall in love, next you recite Hallmark cards. I may have created a monster" the woman can't help but tease the blonde, knowing how shy and reserved she tends to be._

"_Stop it, please. I am not in love with Bo and we didn't hook up, but we did enjoy a very nice date" Lauren defended._

"_Whatever you say dear. I am faxing some pages over for her to review before we meet. I am sure you can use it as an excuse to see her. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Wait, on second thought, go DO something I wouldn't do. Be adventurous" Ciara laughs and hangs up the phone._

Realizing that she had been standing in front of the clubhouse for a few minutes staring at the door while lost in her thoughts, Lauren finally knocks and waits nervously for a response.

The Doctor squeezes the binder tighter as she hears footsteps approaching. The door swings open "Hey ya Hotpants! What's shakin" Kenzi greets enthusiastically, as if she never threatened to beat her skull in.

Lauren inwardly groans. Still weary from their last two meetings, she was really hoping not to face the ill- mannered girl. "Hello Kenzi. Is Bo here? I have some papers for her to look at" she explains in her best professional voice.

"No, Bo is not here right now. Would you like to leave it here" Kenzi replied with a mocking robotic voice.

The blonde rolled her eyes. Dealing with Kenzi is exhausting for her. "When will she be home? I would like to go through them with her."

The girl eyes her up and down suspiciously "Of course you do. Ya know" looking over at the clock "she should be back with in a half hour or so, she went for groceries. You wanna come in and wait?"

Looking back at her car and then at the young girl who seems determined to make her life hell, she exhales "I'll wait."

"Don't sound so happy" the Goth sneers as she closes the door behind the blonde and jumps back on the sofa to resume her game.

Lauren watches in silence, quietly impressed at the girl's gaming skills. She knows she plays a lot, but she is actually very good. She probably gave the guys at the lab a lot to think about during her visit.

During a break in stages, Kenzi feels eyes on her. She looks to the Doctor, who has crammed herself uncomfortably into the corner far away from her. "Do you play? We can play a game" she offers sincerely.

"I have played some, but I don't think it would be fair" the blonde answers without any real interest.

"I will let you pick the game. What one do you like? Robot Hookers, Hockey, Call of Duty...here look through the pile."

Lauren, not moving from her spot, sarcastically responds "Robot Hookers will be fine. I mean you've played one shoot'em up game you've played them all, right?"

"If you say so Doc." Kenzi sets up the game and Lauren moves in beside her. "Care to make a little wager Hotpants" the girl asks with a quirked brow.

The blonde furrows her brow in contemplation.

"When I win, you will buy me a large bottle of vodka, the good stuff" the Goth smiles with confidence oozing from her pores.

Lauren steels her jaw to keep from smirking. She knows that Kenzi is unaware of her gaming skills, so the question really is what does she want when she wins?

"Hmm...okay. _IF_ I win" she begins timidly "I want you to apologize for the other day and promise to lighten up. Dating is hard enough as it is without death threats." Lauren still wearing the mask over her emotions waits for the girl to respond. "Oh, and a six pack of Corona" she adds quickly.

Kenzi sensing that something is amiss, agrees to the terms. She already promised Bo that she would lay off, so worst case is a six pack and apology, but there was no way she was going to lose to the lame, nerdy doctor beside her. No Way!

"I hope you are ready for an ass kickin, Hotpants! Let's do it!"

Twenty minutes later Bo busts through the door in a panic after hearing loud yelling and screaming coming from inside. Scattering groceries across the floor, she looks on in astonishment at her best friend and her girlfriend jumping and screaming in heated game of Robot Hookers. Confused but relieved, she picks up the bags and puts away the perishables. The two didn't even notice that she had come home, allowing her to watch the two people she cares most about from a far. Much to her surprise, Lauren is actually winning, and Kenzi is not happy. Their interactions have Bo chuckling as she cracks open a beer and waits for the battle to end.

"Last stage, Doc! Gonna need more than those Hotpants of yours to beat me" Kenzi shouts.

Lauren keeps her eyes glued to the screen and smirks when she says, ""bring it, chump change!"

The nick name caught the girl by surprise giving the Doctor a jump on the final shootout. Several minutes later, a winner was crowned.

"Noooo! How is that possible" the Goth cries out as her head falls and she drops to her knees in defeat. She missed seeing the blonde doing a fist pump in the air and sporting a huge, winning smile on her face.

Lauren pats her on the back "I'm a geek. Never underestimate our powers" she chuckled before noticing the brunette watching them happily.

Seeing Bo made the blonde's eyes light up as she skipped over to see the brunette "Hey babe." She pulled her in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Hey back" Bo grinned and nodded her head in Kenzi's direction "What did you do to my best friend?"

"Just some bonding time" she smiled as Bo kissed her on the cheek.

Kenzi is not in a chipper mood. Being highly competitive, she hates to lose and she really hates to lose a bet. "No, I was hustled" she narrows her eyes at the blonde which earns her a chuckle from the pair, only serving to piss her off more.

Lauren fakes her innocence "What? Didn't you know that everything can be solved with mathematical equations" she winks at Bo.

The brunette feels her arousal build and she cannot take her eyes off of the victor. "See Kenz, like I said…quite surprising" she says with adoring eyes on the blonde. Pulling Lauren in abruptly and placing soft kisses up her neck forces the blonde to giggle like a little girl.

Her bestie climbs up off of the floor making a gagging noise. "Yuk to the power of ten! I am going to go get your beer, Doc, and then we can settle up our bet after. You two got fifteen minutes to get all that sucking face out of your system. I want all "G" rated when I get back. Got it?" She pointed and glared at the two giddy women, shaking her head, but as she turns away, a small smile breaks out on her face seeing her BFF that happy.

"Okay, mom's gone. We can make out on the sofa until she gets back." Bo falls back on the couch bringing the blonde down with her and forcing a small yelp to escape her mouth.

Lauren quickly finds comfort in the brunette's strong and loving embrace. Her finger traces the outline of Bo's face and runs slowly down to her collarbone. Brushing her lips across the brunette's, she draws pleasure from the shutter is causes in her lover. She loves being able to affect this confident, sexy woman so much, it's a power she has never had, and finds that it makes her even more aroused.

No longer able to wait, Bo slides her hand through silky blonde hair and smashes their lips together in a heated kiss. Teeth clashing and tongues dueling for several minutes before they slow it down and come up for air. Both sporting satisfied smiles, they continue like schoolgirls, making out and sharing some heavy petting before hearing a knock on the door.

"I am going to count to three then I am coming in" Kenzi yells.

"Damn time flies when you are making out with the sexiest doctor on the planet" Bo pants, disappointment written all over her face.

Lauren rolls her eyes and tries not to blush. "Mom's home, so we better behave, for now" she winks, making Bo's core ache.

Kenzi finally comes back in with eyes covered "I hope you guys are decent. I am uncovering my eyes…oh, good to know you guys can follow directions." Dropping the six pack on the table in front of Lauren she looks at the doctor "I am really sorry about my behavior the other day. I promise to lay off you two and let you navigate your lover's hell on your own" she says dryly, scrunching up her face.

Bo's eyes grow wide and she looks proudly at Lauren as she realized what the apology was about. She leans into the blonde's ear and whispered, "You got her to apologize? You really must have hustled her, she would never bet something like that."

It takes all of Lauren's concentration not to react to Bo's words or breath in her ear as she uses her monotone doctor voice. "Thank you Kenzi. I accept your apology and the beer. I also love the way you protect the people you care about. Would you like one" she held out a peace offering which was gladly accepted by the girl.

"I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you Hotpants. Watch out BoBo, she's a sly one" she smiled with narrow eyes as she claimed a spot on the recliner.

Lauren threw back her bottle, watching the girl from the corner of her eye and trying to conceal a devilish smirk. "Ahh! The sweet taste of victory" she said after swallowing down the smooth, golden goodness with a toothy smile.

Kenzi chuckled, secretly enjoying the competitive side of the blonde. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. "Yuck it up blondie. That's the first and last time you beat me."

"Tell you what, why don't you order a pizza. Whatever you want, my treat" Lauren proposed.

Not a second later, she is caught by surprise as she is engulfed in a bone crushing hug from the dark haired girl, "You really know the way to a girl's heart. Can we keep her BoBo" she looks up hopefully.

Lauren smiles, feeling relief at smoothing over things with Kenzi. Even though it was not why she came here today, she has found once again, that being a little more bold can yield great results.

Bo could only watch with wonder at how her girlfriend just broke through her bestie's defenses. The brunette again finding it so freaking HOT when Lauren used that brilliant mind of hers. She can feel something stir deep inside her as she wraps her arm around the blonde's waist. _"She is definitely going to be the death of me."_


	12. Chapter 12

_I hate to keep repeating myself, but you guys really are awesome. Thank you so much for all of the following/favorite/reviewing on this, and all of the rest of my stories. I do look to your ideas and feedback when directing my stories. I truly enjoy writing for you. I do my best to update quick as possible, so I do appreciate your patience, as well. _

**Chapter 12**

**A Few Weeks Later**

"Trick, I need a beer please" Bo calls out down the bar. She has come to the Dahl early today since, once again, her plans with Lauren were postponed due to something at work. They have been dating for a few weeks and in the beginning it was wonderful, but not long after, it's as if Lauren began to hide from her. When they are together, the blonde feels like she is holding back. Bo has tried to be patient, not one of her strong suits, and supportive, but she is longing for the easiness that was once between them and she's not sure what she did to cause the sudden change.

Plus, they have not slept together yet. While it has been torturous, Bo figures it's due to Lauren knowledge of her past history of "love'em and leave'em" and wanting to protect herself. It's a complete contradiction to the heavy flirting and making out with that they started with though, so she can't shake the feeling though that there may be something else. The conversation earlier with Dyson keeps echoing in her head.

"_Lauren only got close to you to get you to sign a contract with her clinic. No one offers help for free, they all want something, especially when you are a professional athlete." _

"_So, what Dyson? She only wanted me for money? You don't think it's possible for someone like her to be interested in me for who I am?" Bo huffed in disbelief. He never liked the idea of her dating the Doctor._

"_I just mean that you are from different worlds. What could you possibly have in common? She is all business, you are all party."_

_Her frustration boiled over and her body is tensed with anger "Oh, so now I can't be taken seriously because I'm what? Like a slacker or something? I can be professional. I can be serious. Right now, I seriously am tired of your shit!"_

"_Dammit Bo! Why are you always like this?" He threw his hands up in defeat, realizing that he was getting nowhere._

"_Like what, Dyson?" Bo's voice was venomous a she stared the man down._

_Dyson softened slightly, and shook his head at the woman's lack of ability to understand what he was trying to say. "Like you. You never listen to reason and you wonder why you have trouble dating the most logical brain on the planet?"_

_Bo relaxed her stance and grabbed her keys to leave. "Yeah well, you don't know anything about her or what she is really like. You also never took the time to get to know me. You were too busy trying to tell me what to do. So thank you for trying to look out for me, but I really don't want or need your help anymore…for anything."_

Talking to that man always seems to cause her more frustration. _"How did we ever go out?__"_ While he has a point, she never felt pressured or manipulated by Lauren. In fact, she even offered to remove herself from working with Bo after their misunderstanding. Maybe she is still hung up on Nadia, or she already met someone new. Her brows crease and eyes squint in deep thought, trying to figure out what could possibly gone wrong so soon in their new relationship.

Handing her a frosty one, the old barkeep studies the perplexed look upon her face. "Here you go Bo. No plans with Lauren tonight?"

She shakes her head no and chugs half of her beer. The topic is obviously a sore point.

"Is everything alright? I can't help but notice that you are not your usual chipper self" he smiles softly.

Bo doesn't know what to say, especially since she doesn't even know what is wrong. She folds her arms on top of the bar and shrugs. "Trick, are relationships hard? I mean…is it supposed to be hard if it's the one you're meant to be with?"

"Ah, I see" he pats her on the arm and throws the towel over his shoulder. "All relationships are hard at some point. Even the best ones sometimes require a little give and take. The most important thing is communication."

Finishing off her first beer quickly, the brunette scrunches her face in confusion. "I thought love was the most important thing?"

The old man laughs as he hands her another beer. "Indeed! Love is important, but not all love can weather the storm. You must be able to talk to one another, honestly. This means communicating and understanding what each person's needs, wants and desires. Not just in life, but in regards to the relationship."

"Hmm" nodding her head in understanding "that makes sense. Thanks, Trick."

Being able to impart some of his sage wisdom to a good friend brings joy to the old man. "Glad to be of help. For what it's worth, Bo, you two really do have a connection. I hope it works out for you both."

Hearing the sincerity in his words and a wave of relief from his advice, Bo's cheery demeanor returns. She will definitely have a sit down with Lauren and try talking it out. Bo knows that the Doctor has had relationship issues before due to this very problem, and she vows to not let her settle in to that old familiar pattern this time. For that matter, it's time for Bo to break her own patterns of relationship doom, as well.

"_Time to break the cycle"_ she says to herself, nursing her beer.

**XXX**

Throwing herself into her work is not just what Dr, Lauren Lewis loves, it is also a way for her to avoid her own inadequacies in human relationships. It is a nice little crutch to use work as an avoidance tactic. Lauren has been struggling with being open and spontaneous since the opening days of her relationship with Bo. Afraid of truly opening up and talking about it, she has holed up in her office once again, scared that being herself will result in Bo becoming bored with the controlled, nerdy Lauren.

It's not like they never see one another. Bo is here for the project once a week and they have been on a few dates. She and Kenzi have even continued to bond over in the gaming center and at lunch.

Ciara keeps telling her that it is not an act when she is spontaneous and free around Bo. That is inherent in her and Bo is able to pull that out of her. She just needs to relax and embrace that freedom, that joy and not overthink things so much. As much as she knows her friend's words to be true, and that this behavior will end up pushing Bo away, she just can't seem to break out of her holding pattern.

The ringing of her office phone breaks the silence but not her concentration as Lauren answers in her trained professional voice "Hello, this is Dr. Lewis…Ciara, what can I do for you?"

"Whatcha doin' Lauren?"

"What do you mean" the blonde asks, oblivious to Ciara's use of slang, which she never uses…ever.

"You know what I mean" the woman's tone turns serious, knowing that Lauren is not paying attention to her, so she is probably deep in thought.

"I have been busy with this new project" Lauren's mind is still focusing on the task she was engrossed in before her partner called.

"Well, you need to be busy with the warm body that is head over heels for you and is frustrated that she has done something wrong" Ciara pleads. She knows her friend can be dense when it comes to human interaction, but could she really be this blind?

"What do you mean? We are fine. I have a lot on my plate at work right now."

Ciara is frustrated. She thinks, _"Still no idea. Do I need a sledgehammer to drive this point home, yet again?"_

"She's not Nadia. You feel it with this one, you said so yourself, so why are you always trying to sabotage relationships?" The woman wondering why it is so hard to get through to her friend when they speak of anything besides work.

Lauren finally seeing where this call is heading, but failing to see the problem, drops her pen and commits her full attention to Ciara. "I don't know what you mean. This is who I am. Bo knows that and so do you."

"Really Lauren?"

Taking offense to the remark, Lauren fires back "Why? Did she say something, because she should say it to me instead"

"Not directly, no, but I could tell when I spoke to her the other day that something was off. If you are reverting to your old patterns, which I suspect is the case, then she probably hasn't spoken to you, because you haven't been available for days. Tell me I am wrong, Lauren."

Looking at the calendar, it had been several days since she and Bo had spent any time together or even spoken very much. She exhaled and ran her fingers through her hair, accepting defeat.

"Noted. I will talk to her tomorrow. Was there something else you needed?"

Happy that she was finally getting through to her friend, Ciara knew she had to demand more. "You will talk to her tonight. I am serious, Lauren. You will hate yourself if you screw this one up."

"Fine" the blonde relents, exhausted from the whole conversation.

"And for God sakes, eat something. You probably haven't eaten all day."

"Alright mom! Anything else?"

"Not really. We had seven new patients this week and I have some meetings set up from Bo's list. I hope to see you soon. Maybe I will make a weekend trip down there and we can visit. We haven't had a girl's night in a long time. I would love to spend some time with you guys."

"That would be nice. And Ciara, thank you for always looking out for me."

"That's what friends do, Lauren, besides, you are more like my sister. Have a nice evening with Bo."

"I know and that's why I love you. Goodnight."

The long hours of work and the conversation with Ciara draining her energy, the doctor decides to call it a night. She does as she promised by sending Bo a text inviting her over for an evening at her apartment with some Chinese takeout and a movie. It only takes a moment for her to receive an enthusiastic response. Subconsciously she smiles and notices the butterflies in her stomach at the thought of spending the evening with the beautiful woman who can't seem to get enough of her.

Suddenly feeling a bit more peppy, she hurries out to get food and wine for their date.

XXX

A knock at the door sends the blonde rushing to the door. Not realizing how little time they had spent together recently, her jitters feel more like a first date. Nervously, she opens the door for the beaming brunette who is holding flowers and smiling brightly. "Hello Bo."

"Hi" Bo says shyly, her eyes raking down the blonde's body. She hands her the flowers and places a kiss on her cheek as she walks in.

The brunette's actions causing Lauren to blush from the heat of the gaze and her spine to tingle when lips touch her skin. Her body's response triggering the blonde to chastise herself for her stupidity in how she has handled this relationship so far. She knows it is time for her to change or risk losing Bo just as she had everyone else she tried to date. The one thing she knows for sure, is that Bo is not like anyone she has ever known. No one has ever looked at her the way Bo does or has ever made her feel the way that Bo does, and that has to mean something.

"_Why the hell would I not be spending every waking second with this woman?"_

They quickly settle in with their food and drinks, getting comfortable across from one another at the coffee table in the living room. Sharing a few glances as they eat, Lauren feels that she should start with an apology.

She waits until Bo meets her gaze before beginning. "I'm sorry, Bo, for hiding in my work these past weeks."

"Why did you feel the need to do that?"

Taking a deep breath she shakes her head. "I got scared. I don't know how to do this. I know how to analyze and measure and calculate for hours on end, not how to be free and relaxed. Nadia tried to change my habits, take me out of work more. I won't do that, can't do that. She even called me a few days ago to see if I had alienated you yet, because she says no one will ever be able to compete with my work."

Sounding hurt, Bo has to find out about the one doubt in her head. "Was I just work for you? Was it all about a contract?"

"What? No, of course not!" The blonde is shocked at the question and quickly moves to dispel any doubts. "I am financially comfortable, but yes the clinic does benefit from using your name and endorsement. Ciara doesn't need the money either. We just want to grow the clinic and help more people live a healthy lifestyle. If it means we can help you too, then we are extremely happy about it, but if you feel you have been manipulated by me then say the word and I will tell Ciara to shred the contract."

"No, I just wanted to make sure" looking away, ashamed that she even brought it up. She regroups to address the problem at hand. "Look, I am not asking you to change or stop work, just make some time for us and be open with me. This is new to me too. Sometimes I feel like you are holding back and I don't know why. That big old brain of yours is one of my favorite things about you" Bo smiles brightly, unable to hide her joy "I love that you can geek out one moment and then shock me in leather on a Ducati the next. I look forward to learning about all the different parts of Lauren Lewis, because no one makes me feel the way I do when I am with you."

Those honey brown eyes looking up at her girlfriend, pleading for understanding. "Bo I am trying. You are the only person I have ever wanted to try with. I have been more open with you then anyone. It's just new to me, okay? Please be patient. I don't wear my heart on my sleeve like you do, but with you, I do want to leave work early. I do want you to come first. I never felt that with anyone and I am scared that I will lose myself. I don't want to be like a love sick teenager and lose everything I worked for, but I know I don't want to lose you either. I feel different when I am with you. I want to be more when you are around, and that scares me."

"See, was that so hard to express" Bo asks, chuckling lightly at her girlfriend, but placing a kiss on her hand.

"A little. I guess sometimes my logical mind takes a while to catch up with my heart. It's going take some practice, but I am working on it." She gives Bo a genuine smile and reaches across the table to place her hand on Bo's, both immediately enjoying the warmth that accompanies the touch of the one they hold dear. "Let's finish this up and we can settle in on the couch. I'll let you pick the movie."

Pouring some more wine and clearing the table, Lauren notices the movie that Bo has picked out. "When Harry Met Sally, nice choice. One of my favorites" she smiles.

"Mine too."

Bo pulls Lauren down against her body on the sofa, wrapping her hands loosely around the blonde's waist, the vanilla scent filling her senses. This is what Bo wants, to be able to enjoy a quiet evening with her girlfriend, feeling her body snuggled in next to hers. They feel so right together, fit so perfectly, despite what Dyson says. Bo reaches up and runs her fingers slowly through silky, golden hair causing Lauren to purr.

Pulling one of Bo's hands down to her mouth, the blonde lightly kisses the palm. Hearing Bo sigh seems to ignite something inside of her and she carefully takes one of the brunette's fingers into her mouth and sucks on it before moving to next one. Feeling her breath catch, Bo shivers and pushes her hips into Lauren's backside. She slowly moves her free hand down and begins massaging Lauren's breasts, silently working them both into a frenzy.

Releasing Bo's hand, Lauren shifts her body around to face the brunette, her hand reaching up to cup the side of Bo's face while the brunette's finger trails down the blonde's strong jawline. They can feel the heat between them rising as they slowly press their lips together in a series of slow, deep kisses. Each moaning their approval, their hands and bodies begin to explore the other.

Lauren doesn't know why she denied herself the pleasure of feeling Bo's strong voluptuous body against hers, but she silently vows that tonight she will deny herself no more.

Feeling Lauren's movement intensify, Bo smiles against her skin, hoping that this is the moment she finally gets the blonde to let go completely. She has been craving her touch, lips and skin against her own since she first laid eyes on her. Slowly she slides her hand underneath Lauren's shirt to feel that warm, smooth skin, drawing out a gasp from the blonde. Her hand works up, kneading a firm breast and erect nipple, as Lauren voices her approval.

"God Bo. You feel so good. I need more of you. Right now." The blonde pants heavily, suddenly desperate to feel her body against the brunette's. Weeks of hiding her feelings coming to a head as she aggressively pulls at her lover.

"I'm all yours. Take me, Lauren" Bo breathlessly whispers.

The words spur her into action as Lauren frantically begins to pull Bo's shirt off, taking time to worship her magnificent breasts with her tongue and pausing here and there as Bo pulls clothes from her, as well. In a matter of seconds they are both naked on the sofa, as the brunette basks in the beauty of the blonde's long, toned body that she has ached to caress. Lauren climbs atop Bo with one thigh between her lovers legs as they both begin to slowly grind against the other. Placing open mouth kisses up Bo's neck until their mouths meet again, tongues duel, hands tease, they feed off one another's desire and pick up the pace in sync. Each gasping and moaning until they come together with loud screams of passion.

Embracing one another tightly as they come down from their high, they whisper sweet nothings to one another. A culmination of weeks of pent up sexual tension between them, Lauren wastes no time in following through with her vow to no longer deny herself, as they proceed to ravish one another for the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Lauren's Apartment**

Letting go was exhausting. Exhausting but liberating. Last night Lauren Lewis let go of everything she has been fighting against, and this morning she feels lighter…and sore. Sore in ways she had never been before, but lighter, freer, and just plain old fucking relaxed. As she stretches out her lithe body, it suddenly occurs to her that she never relaxes. She is always working, thinking, thinking about working…even in relationships, she spends all of her time thinking. No wonder why people call her "Ice Queen." Even when she is out in social settings, her mind is on other things and she is not at all invested in the social activity. Rolling her eyes admonishingly, she notes that Ciara was right, again. She needed to work on this with Bo. Bo really was worth it if she was able to break through the walls she has painstakingly put up.

Lauren reaches her arm back expecting to find Bo, instead finding nothing but sheets beside her. Panic quickly set in, believing that the brunette had left without saying goodbye, she feels her chest tighten with the belief that she was a fool for letting Bo in until she hears a stirring outside the room.

Slipping her naked body out of bed, the blonde throws on her sleep shorts and a tank and peaks out the bedroom door suspiciously. She releases a breath she didn't know she was holding as a wave of relief overtakes her at seeing the brunette in a long t-shirt fumbling through her kitchen. Quietly watching the lovely brunette, a subconscious smile pulls at her lips. Bo's shirt barely reaches below her ass, revealing those shapely, muscled legs and Lauren is unable to resist touching her no longer as she silently pads up behind her girlfriend, wrapping her arms loosely around her waist and startling her for a moment.

"Geeze Lauren! You almost made me drop my mug." The brunettes laugh is music to her ears.

Lauren proceeds to bury her nose in Bo's dark, mussed hair, inhaling her scent. She was even more beautiful in the morning and the blonde can't help but run her hands up and down her body. The touch leaving a trail of tingles behind that forces Bo to bite her lip in an effort to calm herself.

"Hey pretty lady. Why are you going through my drawers" Lauren inquires in a raspy morning voice.

Bo could hear the smile in her words. Turning her body around within the locked arms of the blonde, Bo smiles warmly and places a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I thought you liked me in your drawers" she laughs seductively, running her fingers under the band of the blonde's shorts. "Well, I was trying to be the good girlfriend and make you something before you got up, but I guess you caught me. Can I make you some breakfast?"

"Fuck breakfast" Lauren chuckles while kissing her neck from behind and snaking arms up under Bo's t-shirt.

Her laugh is turns quickly to a moan from the feel of the blonde caressing her stomach. "Nice language doctor. I thought it was the most important meal of the day?"

"Well, I didn't say I wasn't going to eat anything at all?" the blonde replies a little tongue in cheek.

"Mmm" Bo growls as she pulls off Lauren's tank so that she can openly admire her lover's form. "Well, the doctor knows best. So what do you recommend?"

Lauren's voice sounds like sex and her eyes belie her intentions, causing Bo's heart to pound. "I should take you two times in the morning and two times before bed" she husks in between open mouth kisses across the brunette's shoulders and neck as her hands cup a firm buttocks.

Slipping her hand between Bo's thighs and feeling her hot, wet sex. She purrs "You are burning up. I recommend you spend the day in bed."

"Really Doctor. It's that bad huh?" she can't help but laugh at the blonde's playfulness this morning while pulling down her sleep shorts, allowing her fingers to tease the blonde's sensitive core.

Lauren can't speak, she just nods as if in a trance as she removes the one piece of fabric standing between her and Bo's large supple breasts.

Gasping as the blonde's warm mouth places a hot suck on her erect nipple, she whispers "Don't you have other patients to attend to today?"

"I really think your condition requires my direct attention today" Lauren pushes her against the counter, placing wet kisses along the nape of her lover's neck and slipping her thigh between Bo's legs causing her knees to weaken.

Bo could really get used to this Lauren, the one that takes what she wants. Not that she didn't enjoy the wide array of Lauren's she experienced last night. The woman truly was surprising and definitely not vanilla in bed.

Feeling Bo's desire against her leg as she grinds against the brunette causes her own to flare even more. "I think your condition is critical. There's no time to get to the bedroom" as she helps Bo up onto the edge and spreads her legs wide. The intense look in the blonde's now dark eyes is enough to make Bo shiver in anticipation. Lauren held Bo's gaze as she ran her tongue up her lover's wet folds. "Oh God" Bo screams, watching the blonde between her legs with a look of sheer pleasure is even more of a turn on as her eyes roll back in her head "God, baby. Give me more."

A few seconds later, Lauren grants her request with two fingers plunging inside while she continues to ravage her with her tongue driving Bo closer to climax. Lauren could come just from the sounds her lover is making and how very wet and wanting she is. She reaches down and feels her own juices. Just a touch could send her over the top.

Bo sees what the blonde is doing. Watching her lover touching herself sends an electric shock to her core and she urges her to come with her. "Come on baby. Come with me Lauren"

Unable to deny the woman anything right now, Lauren's breath catches as her own fingers stroke her sex with the same rhythm she gives her lover. Applying more pressure to Bo and driving deeper, both bodies begin to tense and twitch until they scream out together, shuttering in orgasm.

Bo lets herself fall forward onto Lauren's shoulders, panting heavily into her ear "That was just what the doctor ordered."

**XXX**

"Why are you getting dressed? I thought we were staying in today?" She eyes the blonde carefully as she slipped on some jeans and a cotton tee. Bo bites her lip when Lauren bends over for her shoes.

Lauren could hear the annoyed tone in Bo's voice. "We are. I am going to run to the store. I haven't really shopped in a while and after our marathon, we really need to rehydrate and refuel with electrolytes and a well-rounded meal. I will buy plenty of Gatorade and Cliff bars so that I will be ready for anything" Lauren chuckles, though a slight blush creeps up her cheeks. Bo notices it and approaches the blonde, slowly enveloping her into a warm embrace.

"Any special requests, Bo…from the store I mean?" The blonde rolls her eyes, catching herself quickly. She could see in Bo's eyes where that answer would lead.

"Maybe some whipped cream" the brunette suggests, wiggling her eyebrows.

Lauren rolls her eyes again but can't suppress an amused grin as Bo kisses her cheek. "Maybe" she replies, but the glint in her warm brown eyes lets Bo know she agrees with the idea.

"I'll be back shortly. You just make yourself at home." Bo groans and releases her hold as Lauren grabs her keys and heads for the door.

"You are not going to work right?" A slight tremble in her voice gave away her insecurity. It wasn't much, but Lauren picked up on it and given her history these last few weeks, she understood Bo's apprehension.

"Not work, but they need my signature on something." The Doctor turns to see the look of disapproval on her girlfriend's face. She instantly feels guilty, but plans to make up for it when she gets home. She trots back over and pulls Bo in for a quick, but not so innocent kiss. "I promise I won't be long and we can pick that back up when I return" she smirks devilishly.

Happy to continue the game, Bo playfully returns "Fine, but hurry back. You got me all hot and bothered and you shouldn't leave hot things unattended for very long."

Resigning herself to the sofa with her coffee and tv until Lauren returns, she remembers the lunch that she and Kenzi were supposed to have today. Plus, she really can't wait to tell her best friend that she and the Doctor have finally worked out their problem

The ringing of the phone brings Kenzi out of her Jungle Jeeves induced trance. "Go for The Kenz…What up BoBo?"

"I wanted to let you know that I am going to skip lunch at the Dahl today."

Kenzi could hear the giddiness in her friend's voice, giving away the answer before she even asks "Can I assume that everything went well? Did she crack open that door to her heart for a change?"

"Better than that, she blew the doors off that bitch" Bo laughs heartily. "One word…Epic! God Kenz, she is amazing and still so very surprising."

"Lalalala, that's enough. I don't need to know the mating ritual of nerds. So why aren't you doing the nasty right now instead of talking to me?"

"She ran to the store, something about hydration…anyway let me just say that you can never call her vanilla again" Bo snickers, knowing her bestie just wants to make sure she is okay and does not want the details of their sexual escapades.

"Just stay put like a good little girl, Bo, till mama gets home" she giggles "you are so whipped! Anywho, I am going to ask Hale to join me then since you are baling. Try not to fall into a sex coma."

"Ohhh Hale" the brunette sings. "When are you guys finally going to quit playing games? I know you are into one another, it's almost exhausting."

"Shut it! I'm not the one who's whipped already. Where's my "nobody's the boss of me" best friend?" the girl teases

An evil grin appears and the brunette retorts "Hey, I don't have a problem with whips, but I'm not sure it's Laurens thing."

"Ewww gross Bo. That's an image I don't need in my head." Bo knew that would get her friend to quit teasing. The two of them always know how to push the other's buttons. "I'm hanging up now. Enjoy your lady lover."

"Have a good day with Hale. I'll see you tomorrow sometime."

"Okey dokey smokey…and Bo?"

"Yeah Kenz?"

"I'm happy for you guys."

"I know. Thank you for the tough love."

"It's what I do. Now go, it's getting too heavy in here "

"Love ya" Bo makes a kissing noise into the phone and lies back on the couch, counting the minutes till her Doctor returns.

**XXX**

Eager to get back home to Bo, Lauren quickly signs what is needed at the Lab and hurries off to the store. She can't recall a time that she was anxious to get out of work and run home to be with someone, well except for her first date with Bo. Would this be a recurring theme? It's not that the brunette distracts her from work, but knowing that she is sitting there, waiting for her, wanting to be with her…it's almost all consuming. Her body and mind are screaming to get that whipped cream and get home already.

Lauren speeds through the grocery store like a mad woman grabbing up the items on her list and as she heads home she can actually feel an ache between her legs thinking of Bo and what the future holds for that can of whipped cream.

"Good Lord, what has that woman done to me? I get horny buying a can of whipped cream" Lauren muses aloud in her car. She can only shake her head and smile at the sudden, unexpectedly welcomed change in her behavior.

Arriving home, she doesn't see Bo anywhere, so she puts up the groceries quietly and pads over to the bedroom. Her eyes peak around the corner to spy a naked, sleeping Bo, laid out soundly.

Lauren smiles softly, hardly able to believe that the gorgeous woman is hers. She looks even better lying in her bed and it's a sight she doubts she will ever tire of seeing. The blonde slips out of her clothes and softly slides onto the bed, snuggling against the warm body of her lover. Bo reflexively snuggles back into her making Lauren sigh lightly.

She didn't know how much she enjoyed being physically close to someone until she met Bo. Now she finds she can't get close enough. Having finally cleared some of her emotional cobwebs, the blonde can finally let herself accept that she wants to share herself with this woman in body and mind. As scary as that is for her, Lauren is ready and willing to fight for this.

Willing her mind to shut down, the blonde allows herself to relax into Bo and fall asleep.

Later in the day they make good use of the Gatorade, cream and several other items Lauren bought until sleep finally claims them.

**XXX**

The next morning, they prepare for their day together, making plans to meet again for dinner.

"I am going to take Kenzi out for lunch to make up for skipping yesterday." Bo enjoys the view of the blonde getting ready for work.

"That sounds nice. I'd say I'm sorry I ruined your plans but I'd be lying" Lauren looks back with a smirk.

"Well I for one am very glad you did. I really enjoyed spending the day with you, Lauren" Bo offers sincerely, her chocolate brown eyes showing her soul to her lover as she walks up and places soft kisses along the blonde's neck earning her a purr of enjoyment. "You are delicious Doctor" Bo whispers, her warm breath tickling Lauren's ear.

Lauren turns to face her, draping her hands around Bo's neck. Her eyes darting between her lovers eyes and parted lips. "And you are devastatingly gorgeous." She sucks on Bo's bottom lip ending with a light tug.

"Are you sure you have to work today" the brunette pouts. "We could do a repeat of yesterday, or even venture outside" she finishes sounding hopeful.

Groaning in disappointment as her sense of responsibility say one thing but her body is saying something completely opposite, the Doctor knows she has deadlines to meet and she is going to have to find a balance between work and Bo. Painfully, she watches Bo's expression when she admits that she does have to go.

"But…I am all your again at six, Bo" she grins as the brunette's eyes light up. Seeing Bo happy makes her heart warm and knowing that the woman is happy because of her, is priceless.

With one last parting kiss, they go their separate ways for the day.

**XXX**

**The Clubhouse**

Knowing that Kenzi never wakes before ten unless it's race day, Bo tip toes around the clubhouse living area when suddenly Kenzi's door opens quietly and someone walks out and Bo is shocked.

"Holy Shit, Hale?"

_**XXX**_

_**I really meant to keep this one more tame and kind of fun/romantic, but for whatever reason my brain went to fun/smut instead. I hope that was okay and not a d**__**isappointment to anyone hoping for more PG type scenes. Anyway, I think it worked well. Sorry it's a bit short but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and we will see where the Bo and Lauren journey leads to next soon enough. Thank you for reading and reviewing. You are all awesome!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry for the delay, had a bit of a block going on, but I have worked to put together what I hope is a fun chapter for you guys. You are always so supportive and I do appreciate it._

**Chapter 14**

"Uh…hey Bo." The usually full of swagger gentleman looks like a deer in the headlights while uncomfortably positioning his hands to try and cover his chiseled body.

"Shit!" A sudden ruckus from the bedroom followed by some mumbled Russian let's Bo know her roommate is up and not pleased at having been found out.

"Hale! Quit standing there like an idiot. Get your fine ass back in here and put some clothes on. Those abs are for my eyes only" Kenzi orders.

Bo breaks out into heavy laughter. "Hey! I thought best friends shared everything" she yells, egging her friend on

There are tears in Bo's eyes from laughing so hard at having caught her friend after all the months of denying there was anything between the two. Poor Hale, she swears that the man is blushing as he nods at her and hurries back into the bedroom "I'm coming Lil' Mama."

"Don't even go there, BoBo! I doubt you'd want to share Lauren…if I was into that sort of thing."

Muffled voices could be heard through the wall, Kenzi chastising Hale for not being more careful and him apologizing saying he thought Bo wasn't going to be home.

Finally, the brunette catches her breath and a robed Kenzi comes out of her room alone.

"Helloooo Kenzi" Bo sings smugly, enjoying the flustered look on her friends face.

"Hello Bo. Why in the world are you home this early? You never get up before 10" she asks plainly, masking her emotions and trying to change the subject.

Bo gets up and moseys back to the kitchen and Kenzi follows. "Well, Lauren had to work, so I got up with her. I must say, if I these are the things I miss by sleeping in, I may have to start getting up earlier."

The Goth girl narrows her eyes and scrunches her face "Har, har, har. Damn Hotpants and her early bird hours." She props herself up on a stool and accept a coffee from Bo. "If you must know, this is the first time we've hooked up, so you haven't been missing anything." She places her hand on the side of her mouth and whispers to her bestie "except those abs. Did you see those?" she rolls her eyes in exasperation "Oh My Gawd!"

Bo nods and chuckles. "They are impressive." She makes her way around the island and wraps the girl into a warm hug. "I am happy for you guys. It's about time."

Kenzi holds onto the hug for a few more seconds before releasing her hold. "Thank you. I know right?" She takes a sip of coffee, watching an overly exuberant Bo over the brim. "So I guess you guys are doing well?"

"Yeah. Looks like you and I hit the 'significant other' jackpot" she raises the mug in mock toast.

Kenzi tips her mug and winks. "Totes. We should double."

"That would be fun" she finishes her beverage and sits on the sofa when Hale comes out fully clothed and still unsure of how to act.

"Relax Hale, I'm happy for you guys. Just couldn't resist a little teasing" Bo smirks.

"It's cool, Bo."

As he kisses Kenzi's cheek, the girl looks at Bo and mouth's "You should see his ass" and rolls her eyes like she just ate the most delicious thing in the world.

Bo glances down and wags her brows in jest. Hale turns quickly, knowing something is up and finds Bo with a fixed smile on her lips. "Anyway, you two behave. I will see you tonight Lil' Mama." He gives her a chaste kiss on the lips before leaving.

"No worries, I'm just gonna take her to lunch" the brunette yells and winks at her friend. "Can't get in too much trouble that way can we?"

Kenzi hops onto Bo's lap on the sofa "Ya never know BoBo. Ya never know. How bout brunch instead? I could go for some pancakes."

"Sure, whatever you want" the brunette says as her friend jumps up and skips to her room. "I bet after all that physical activity you could use some carbs and proteins to replenish." She knows that will draw a catty Hotpants remark but she just can't resist.

"Gag! Has the Doc brainwashed you? What kinda language is that? Really, Bo. I'm afraid what may happen if you two keep going out."

"Well get used to it, I plan on her being around for a long time to come, Kenz. She's the one." The statement started as a joke, but after saying the words out loud, something inside Bo clicks. They haven't known one another long, but it feels like longer, and if she's honest, she knew the moment they met that the blonde was the one.

While Bo is lost in her inner thoughts, Kenzi peeks out and see the look on her friend's face. It's the one where she knows the answer, but keeps searching anyway, like she's afraid of the truth. The girl smiles knowing that these two are so different yet so perfect for one another and they are finally realizing it. _"The first step is to admit you have a problem. Thank goodness they have me as their counselor"_ she says to herself.

**The Lab**

"Good morning" Lauren absentmindedly greets the receptionist, lost in her own musings of her time with Bo and how she would rather be with the brunette right now. _"Maybe it is time for a vacation. I can't remember the last time I took one. Maybe somewhere warm and sandy that Bo would wear a bikini."_

"Good morning Dr. Lewis" the tone is a bit too upbeat drawing the doctor's attention to the typically cold girl behind the desk. The red head is smiling at her oddly.

The Doctor looks around and furrows her brow in confusion. Her curiosity getting the best of her, as always. "What? What's going on?"

"Oh nothing" the girl responds.

Not satisfied with the answer, she narrows her eyes at the receptionist who grimaces at the stare "Nothing. It's just…"

"Just what" Dr. Lewis demands, making the woman very uncomfortable.

The redhead quickly tries to explain and get Dr. Lewis off her back. That's the last time she tries to be nice to the woman "Just that you are never smiling when you come in and today, well…you are beaming. That's all. Sorry, it was just nice to see you in a good mood, that's all."

Softening her expression, the doctor changes her stance from one of aggression to one of embarrassment. "Oh" she looks at the ground "I'm sorry. I never realized that." She brings her eyes back to the girl "Thank you. I hope you have a good day."

"Thank you. Same to you Dr. Lewis."

Lauren walks away quickly, still ashamed of her behavior toward the young girl. She can't help but wonder how long she has been walking around with whatever look it was on her face that everyone assumed she was unhappy. Sure, she is really happy right now, but she wasn't unhappy before. Work is serious for her and she always has her mind on something. Maybe that is why people refer to her as Ice Queen.

If she were being truthful, she hasn't been personally happy in a long time. Professionally yes, definitely, but personally, not so much. Can one spill over into the other? If so, she'd think her professional enjoyment would reign supreme since it encompasses most of who she is, but since she met Bo, there is something deeper that feels fulfilled and she can't help but smile.

With all of these deep thoughts of feelings and Bo, how is she going to get her work done today? She thinks to herself, _"Ugh, it's going to be a long day!"_

**Several Months Later**

It's a new year and a new season is just around the corner. Kenzi and Hale are still going strong, much to Bo's pleasure. She takes every opportunity to remind her friend how she "told her so" regarding the great pair they made.

Bo and Lauren are enjoying a snowboarding weekend together. At the top of a spectacular mountain lies a black diamond course where Lauren throws down the gauntlet.

Lauren reasons that since Bo is a professional biker, racing on two wheels is unfair, but on the snow where they seem to have similar abilities, it was fair game. Bo needs to get ready for race season and she is feeling her competitive spirit today, so she issues a challenge.

"First one down gets to do whatever they want tonight" she waggles her brows at the brunette.

"Really? Anything?" Bo asks, mouth tight and somewhat skeptical that there are no limitations.

The blonde hops over and plants a firm kiss on the brunette's lips. She pulls back but is caught by Bo's strong arms pulling her in tightly for another kiss.

Bo eyes her curiously, "Are you messing with me?"

The blonde leans closer and nibbles on her ear lobe, drawing a gasp and making Bo shiver. "I don't mess around when it comes to bets and I always pay up." She says the next part really slowly, letting it sink in "I mean ab-so-lute-ly any-thing lover." Bo feels goosebumps cover her skin as the meaning registers in her brain.

Pulling back with a devilish grin, Lauren gets her gear on "If you are thinking what I am sure you're thinking, you better win, because if I do, we're watching animated movies and having hot cocoa. Haven't done that in ages" she giggles at Bo's expression.

The brunette is not amused. She hates to be teased more than she hates to lose and right now she has every intention of having her way with the blonde. Lauren's cockiness is grating right now and yet she finds it every bit the turn on.

"Get ready, because you are going down, and I mean that literally" Bo smirks back. Her girlfriend's eyes tell her she is ready for a fight, and then some really good make up sex. Either way, she is sure she's a winner, but there is bragging rights on the line, and a few new things she has been hoping to talk her lover into, so now is the time.

"Grab that guy over there and have him start our race, this way there is no cheating" Lauren suggests.

"Good idea, babe." The gentleman is happy to oblige and as the women get set, they give one another a nod and await the start.

Just minutes later the pair is half way down, racing nearly neck to neck down the slopes, as they carve up the snow expertly. Quickly approaching the end, Lauren squats more, tightening her stance and taking a lower angle over the jump to gain a little distance over Bo, who is fuming that she made the mistake of taking too much air. Bo pushes harder and as they reach their finish, Lauren is able to edge out the brunette for the win.

Pumping her fist in the air in victory, a breathless Lauren yells, "Yessss! Hot cocoa and movies!"

Bo tries to catch her breath, still mad at herself for blowing it but secretly awed by her girlfriend's skills. "You're not really serious are you" she groans.

Still gloating and celebrating, she kisses Bo's winded cheek "Babe, it's my night. I get to do whatever I want."

"Guess I'll hold out hope that one of the things you'll want to do is me" she teases. "Your loss though. You have no idea what I had planned for us if I had won."

"Oh yeah? Well, next time bring your 'A' game and maybe you'll get the chance to show me" the blonde teases back.

"Someone's cocky. I never figured you for that" Bo smiles, motioning for Lauren to come over.

"Nah, I'm just that good, and you love it" the blonde says, smiling brightly as she drapes her arms around Bo's neck.

Bo laughs at the woman's confidence. It's something she has had at work for sure, but in her personal life, it has come more and more naturally as they continue to bond. Bo loves learning all the new things about her girlfriend as she slowly peels away the layers of the complex beauty.

Looking into those soft brown pools, Bo could lose herself in there. She feels stronger and weaker at the same time when she is in Lauren's arms "Yeah, I do" the brunettes smiles "and I love you, Lauren."

The blonde's jaw drops at the confession. She knew they had strong feelings for one another and she has somewhat admitted to herself that she loves the brunette, but due to their shared emotional inadequacies, neither has actually said it aloud yet. Instead she is always worrying about how she might screw it up, but she has been working hard on being more open with Bo.

"You do?" Lauren pulls back, a nervous smile on her lips. She has uttered the words before, but never did they really feel like they meant anything. It felt more like something she had to do, almost like a formality with someone she had spent time with. Maybe she did have some love _for_ them, like Nadia, but with Bo, she recognizes that she is truly and deeply _in_ love with this woman and can't imagine life without her.

"I am in love with you Lauren Lewis. The doctor, the adrenaline junkie, the gamer, the sex goddess and all the parts I have yet to experience. I love them all." Quite frankly, Bo is surprised at how easily she said those words. She had never said them before, and right now, with Lauren, they never felt more right.

"Bo" Lauren begins, her light brown eyes teary with emotion "I am so in love with you. Completely and irrationally in love with you."

Their lips meet softly, slowly moving together as their tongues meet and taste the other. Lauren moans into the kiss, deepening it as Bo arches into the blonde's body, her hands running up the back of Lauren's neck. The blonde nibbles on Bo's bottom lip, ending their kiss with a light tug that ignites a new flame of desire in the brunette.

"I think you may have earned a little something besides movies and cocoa tonight" Lauren rasps, knowing the effect she is having on her girlfriend right now. She can almost feel the heat through her ski suit.

"God, I hope so" Bo pulls away, feigning a look of exhaustion. "At least we can watch them naked, right? Unless you have some grownup onesies hidden somewhere" Bo gives her girl a daring look.

"No, I don't have any onesies" she laughs "but I am ready to get you naked."

**XXX**

"Now this is what I'm talking about! Snow on the ground, a nice suite with a roaring fire, some wine and a sexy blonde, it doesn't get much better than this" Bo kicks her feet up, wrapped in her robe after a hot shower soothed her aching muscles.

"Ouch, damn. I'm gonna feel this tomorrow" she chuckles. "It's been a while since I went snowboarding."

Lauren exits the bathroom, toweling off her hair, wrapped tightly in her own robe, she smiles at her girlfriend. "I really enjoy it. The mountains make me feel so alive."

"Definitely. They are beautiful. Almost as beautiful as my girl."

"Oh yeah" Lauren challenges light heartedly, taking a seat beside the brunette.

With a glint in her eye, Bo answers definitively, "Yeah."

"You are such a sweet talker."

When the blonde attempts to get up, Bo pulls her back down by the hand.

"Hey, um…I want to tell you something" Bo looks serious. For months she has felt her feelings grow for Lauren and she has been racked with guilt over being so untrusting early on in their relationship. Having finally professed their love for one another, she really feels the need to clean the slate so there is nothing that can come back later

Lauren looks concerned "What's that babe?"

"I am sorry for doubting your intentions when we first got together. I'm sorry for letting other people get in my head. I should have listened to my heart, but I was afraid that you were too good to be true. I mean, why would someone like you want someone like me, unless…"

She is cut off sharply by Lauren "unless I wanted something from you." She understood what Bo was saying. Hearing it made her feel bad for the woman. How does someone as confident as Bo have such low feelings of self-worth? Understanding that her past relationships have been more sex than substance, Lauren will be sure to show her how special she is every day and why she is deserving of love and happiness.

Bo jumps back in "I do trust you, with everything…especially my heart, Lauren. I hope you know that."

Lauren places her hand atop Bo's. "Thank you, Bo. That means a lot to me. I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me, that there wasn't some lingering resentment over it. I know we started out rocky, but I am glad that we are moving past it. I trust you, too. If I didn't, we wouldn't be here now." She kisses Bo's lips gently, looking into those chocolate eyes, not wanting to miss the expressiveness they are revealing in this emotionally intimate moment. "It's funny, but I often wonder how I got someone as amazing as you, and hearing you say the same thing" she shakes her head in disbelief "aren't we just the pair?" she laughs at their shared insecurity.

They have so much trouble talking about their feelings, always living in their heads, but sitting here together, both vulnerable, sharing this emotional outpouring has been exhilarating rather than exhausting. Both of them finally revealing themselves brings a closeness neither has ever experienced. Emotionally naked rather than physically naked feels just as rewarding.

"Lauren, I want you, I want us and I know that we are both bad at talking about our feelings, but I am glad we did this. It feels good. I feel lighter" her lips curl up and her eyes sparkle, deep down finally learning what it means to love and be loved by someone. She has a sisterly love with Kenzi, but this…this is otherworldly to her.

The blonde thinks about those words for a moment, and as she exhales she agrees, that she feels a relief at having finally let go completely to someone. Her smile reaches her eyes looking at the woman that holds her heart staring back at her with such deep affection "Me, too. I guess you have managed to completely melt the Ice Queen's heart."

"So my Queen, it's your night. What do you want to do?"

"Well, I'd like you to make us some dinner, naked of course, and then…" she looks to the ceiling in deep thought "I want you to show me what I we would have done if you won." Biting her lip, she watches as Bo's eyes widen.

Bo practically throws her off of her lap, hopping to her feet as she runs to her suitcase and pulls out a large bag from the adult store. She wags her brows at the blonde who appears a bit surprised but not at all apprehensive. Bo drops her robe, hands Lauren the bag and begins planning her dinner. "I know it's your night, but I think you should have to be naked while you watch me cook" she says plainly without turning around.

The blonde just lies there staring at the voluptuous form of her lover tinkering in the kitchen for a few moments. She undoes her robe, letting the front fall open to expose her long, toned form before looking into the bag. Her eyes grow wide "Really?"

She can't say she has never tried toys before, but it's been pretty limited. Bo apparently decided to bring a buffet sized selection for the weekend that manages, much to her surprise, to excite the hell out of her.

Bo looks over her shoulder, her breath catching at the sight of her lover, before she flashes her seductive smile and winks.

Lauren finds herself getting restless just thinking of the possibilities. She already feels an ache between her legs and doesn't think she wants to wait long to accept her prize. "Hey babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we should just have energy bars for dinner."


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay, but I hope you enjoy the newest update. There is a little more adventure in store for the ladies before we conclude this story. Thank you again for all of the great reviews. Please keep them coming, they inspire me here and in my other stories as well. :D**

**Chapter 15**

**Two weeks till race day **

The season opener is just around the corner and Bo is more fit than ever. Working out, eating better, training consistently and working on the best setups for her new bike with the mechanic. It's an off day this quiet Saturday afternoon, so she and Lauren are enjoying a lazy afternoon by the lake.

"Dinner last night with Kenzi and Hale was so much fun." Bo recalls the raucous evening, but when was a night out with her bestie not an event in itself?

"Yeah it was" Lauren agrees, chuckling at the memory of Hale begging to go to the club so he can be "big pimpin'" with "three fine ass hunnies" dancing around him all night. "Those two make a great pair, too."

"That's for sure. Glad they finally got together. All that eye sex was exhausting!"

Turning her focus to Bo, Lauren could tell she was tense, probably about the race.

"So babe, you ready for the season opener" Lauren asks casually, her hand intertwined with Bo's, sitting side by side in their chairs staring out at the serene lake.

Taking a deep, calming breath she gives the blonde's hand a little squeeze. "I think so. A little nervous, I will admit, but I don't think I have ever been in this good of shape in my life. I think you have played a huge part in that, so I thank you."

Lauren looks at her girlfriend with surprise, not expecting any type of credit. "Me? What did I do?"

"You inspire me to be better and all of the extra cardio we do, well…" Bo drops a sexy smirk as she looks over the top of her sunglasses at the blushing blonde.

Lauren rolls her eyes and offers a bemused smile. "Well then, I am glad I could help."

Bo grins, loving the shyness of her geeky girlfriend, but knowing how deadly sexy she really is. She keeps her eyes locked with the blonde's to emphasize how important this is to her.

"But seriously, Lauren. Using the virtual racing simulator all winter really helped me keep my edge and learn a few things about myself. Plus, you helped me learn the one thing I needed to the most."

Lauren furrows her brow in curiosity, wondering what the brunette means. "What's that?"

"Control. Control over my body, my actions and my life. I feel so in tuned to my life now and it's all because of you, babe. My life changed for the better, that day I met you."

"It was always inside of you, Bo. You just have to trust yourself" Lauren offers in her supportive tone, leaning over to place a chaste kiss on her lover's lips. If only Bo had the same confidence in herself that Lauren had in her…

Licking her lips as they part, Bo can never get enough of the lingering taste of the blonde. Her eyes are still closed as she begins speaking once again

"I know that…now, but without you believing in me," she opens her brown eyes to meet Lauren's once again, turning her body fully to face he blonde, "guiding me, I'd still be that lost girl out of control and throwing myself down the side of a mountain on two wheels. So thank you, Lauren. I really mean it, and I need to thank Ciara for all he work she has done for me, too."

With tears forming in her eyes, Bo was caught off guard becoming so sentimental, something that hasn't happened before. She stares at the blonde who has the most sincere, loving grin spread across her lips.

"You are welcome. You deserve it, Bo. No one is handing anything to you. You are working hard for everything you have" Lauren replies sincerely, struck by Bo's sudden outpouring of emotion.

"I just hope I can make you guys proud, you know, repay you for everything."

"I don't know about Ciara, but I can think of a few ways you can repay me, Bo" Lauren waggles her brows and bites her lip.

"You better hope Ciara doesn't want the same type of repayment. If she does, I may need to repay you both at the same time. I am a busy girl ya know" Bo jokes.

"Oh my God Bo!" Lauren shrieks, as she slaps Bo's arm and throws her head back and breaks out laughing.

"I love her like a sister, I'd do anything for her, but I won't share you" she continues to laugh.

Bo laughs along with her, but she definitely caught the possessive tone at the end and finds that she rather enjoys knowing that Lauren has staked her claim.

**The Friday before race week**

Bo is going through her race day song list when she spots an old favorite, Limp Bizkit's "Nookie." She can't help but laugh at how appropriate that tune was for her before she met Lauren. "I did it all for the nookie" really did say it all for so many years and now…now there is so much more. She does it all for Lauren, never mind how epic their "nookie" is, that's not what it's all about anymore. Bo no longer lives for the next hook up, but for the adoration of the sexy blonde doctor that has more faith in her, than she has in herself.

Deleting the song, she adds a few Rage Against The Machine tunes to her list. With her girlfriend on her mind, she scrolls to the one song that reminds her most of her lover. With a goofy, lovesick grin on her face she hits play on Justin Timberlake's "Damn Girl" and begins to dance and sing along while fine tuning the rest of her play list and packing her new race gear.

"_It's what you do to me_

_awwwww_

_Don't need no Maybelline_

_'Cause you're a beauty queen_

_Don't need no L'oreal_

_'Cause bitch you're bad as hell_

_If I'm a Casanova?_

_Then you're a supernova" _

Kenzi comes home and hear's Bo upstairs. She smiles when she finally makes out the word's to the song her best friend is singing over. She turns her phone to record hoping to catch a few seconds to tease her with later, but it is so much better than she ever could have hoped for when she peeks around the corner. The sight causes her to fall out laughing at the bump and grind Bo is laying down all by herself while singing at the top of her lungs.

"_I said there something 'bout the way you do the things you do_

_When you do the things you do_

_It's got me Ohh Ohh Ohh_

_I said there something 'bout the way you do the things you do_

_When you do the things you do_

_It's got me Ohh Ohh Ohh"_

The sound of a thud draws Bo's attention and the humiliation on her face when she sees her friend rolling on the floor laughing with her camera phone pointed at her is priceless. She quickly buries her hands in her face, dropping the ipod in the process of running away and falls face down on her bed.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Kenzi turn it off" is muffled by her hands and the mattress.

Kenzi, with tears rolling down her face from her hysterics jumps on top of her bestie "Oh c'mon Bo-Bo. It's not even the most embarrassing thing I have ever caught you doing, sad to say. What's with the shy all of a sudden?"

A bright red face turns sideways "How long were you standing there?"

"Just a few seconds. That was awesome sauce BTW! I will never, ever forget those moves! Do those work on the Doc?" the Goth girl laughs so hard she nearly falls off the bed.

"Dammit Kenz if you tell anyone…" Bo's face stiffens, trying to bully the small girl, but there is fear in her eyes at anyone ever seeing the video.

"Oh no. Don't worry about that! This is my secret to hold over you until death, so remember never to mess with this Russian chick" she chuckles and pulls her friend in for a tight hug. "You are so cute! Look at you all in lurve with Hotpants. You guys are great together and I know that if she can make you do that, then it must be the real deal, cause that was...Ah-mazing!" she giggles again.

Bo punches her lovingly in the shoulder. "That is a great song though" Bo defends.

"Yes, and you should really let J.T perform it. Although, Lauren may like to see your version sometime" the girl giggles some more and runs out of the room yelling behind her "If she doesn't run away then it's definitely lurve!"

"Arghhh!" Bo falls back face down on the bed, her mind drifting right back to Lauren. Unable to think of anything else now, she decides to head over to the lab and try to get a few minutes alone with her girlfriend.

**XXX**

Hoping to surprise Lauren, she rounds the corner only to find her doctor talking to a strange man. He is pretty good looking, with dark hair and a strong jaw, but a cocky attitude and a smug grin. His body language and expression signal that he is definitely interested in more than conversation with her girlfriend. Pulling back so as not to be seen, she watches as her doctor continues on with her conversation, apparently lost in some type of geek trance, and oblivious to the signals he is throwing out.

Bo doesn't like it one bit and she starts to feel the jealousy rising up in her as her eyes narrow and fists clench slightly. She really wants to walk up to the man, introduce herself and pull Lauren in for a searing kiss to demonstrating how very off limits she is to anyone else, but she knows that would not sit well with Lauren, so she fights to dial it down. Seeing them head her way, she regroups and rounds the corner as if she had not seen a thing.

Lauren is caught by surprise, seeing her girlfriend here today "Bo. Hello. I wasn't expecting you."

"Sorry for the unscheduled visit, Dr. Lewis. I didn't know if you might have a few minutes to discuss something." Bo looks between the two doctors. She seriously doubts that Lauren would have told the man anything about the two of them and did not want to put Lauren in an uncomfortable position, especially at work.

"Umm sure. In just a moment. Bo, this is Dr. Isaac Taft. He has worked with NHL players, Olympians and his work is known around the world in the field of sports psychology and neurology. Quite genius really" the blonde gushes.

"Stop it Dr. Lewis. Your research is quite remarkable in itself. It's one of the main reasons I took this little opportunity to work on this project here. You are the genius here" he counters sweetly, his smile making Bo's stomach turn though she keeps and interested look on her face and nods accordingly.

Lauren rolls her eyes, always uncomfortable with accolades. "Bo is a participant in one of my projects and is one of the top professional women's mountain bike riders."

"Really? That is fantastic" he turns to Bo holding his hand out in greeting "it is wonderful to meet you."

Bo nods and accepts the handshake, delivering a firm grip that is sure hurt a bit.

He grimaces slightly but never falters. "I would be happy to give you a session sometime. Go through your pre-race routine and maybe help you fine tune some visualization techniques." He shakes his hand out lightly, trying to hide the fact that it was still stinging from the squeeze she put on him.

Bo takes note and smirks a bit through her smile "That is quite generous. I will think about it. Thank you."

He nods and prepares his exit. "Well Dr. Lewis, I can see that you have things to do. Are we still on for tomorrow night?"

"Yes, of course. I will meet you there."

"Fantastic! I can't wait to pick your brain" he flashes a bright smile and takes his leave.

Lauren is all smiles and turns with Bo toward her office.

"Where are you going with Dr. McSleazy pants over there?" Bo asks possessively, in no way hiding the firm frown on her face.

"Nowhere really. We are going to meet at the Dal and talk about our projects, that's all."

"Are you kidding me? Did you see the way he was drooling all over you Lauren?" Bo stops and turns to face her girlfriend, her disbelief that Lauren missed all the signs is evident in her questioning expression.

The doctor stops and uses a hushed tone trying not to draw attention to them as she looks her girlfriend in the eye "Bo what are you doing? I really don't think I need to get approval to have dinner with a colleague."

"I just don't like him. He was eyeing you up and down while you were in geek out mode. I don't trust him" the brunette folds her arms and shifts her weight to one leg.

"Do you trust me?" Lauren raises a brow, an unreadable mask replaces her usual bright expression.

"What?" The question catches Bo off guard. Her hands fall to her hips. She knows she does. It's not Lauren she's worried about…well, she's worried about him doing something to Lauren.

"Do you trust me? Simple question, Bo" the blonde pushes, her tone is neither accusing nor harsh, as if she were asking 'apple or banana.'

"Yes. Of course I trust you, but…" Bo is flustered and feels her defenses going up. Throwing her arms up in the air, she just wants to protect her girlfriend, she is not trying to tell her who Lauren can and can't see and she really hates that monotone voice that Lauren gets because she can't read what's really going on in that brilliant, over analyzing mind of hers.

Lauren jumps in quickly but still shows no fluctuation in tone or expression, "But nothing. Yes or no. It takes two to tango, Bo, and I will not be doing the tango with anyone but you. Okay?"

Lauren studies Bo's body language as a smile slowly creeps up her lips, disarming the brunette. Sometimes it is like coaxing a little girl when dealing with her girlfriend.

"Alright, but for the record, I don't trust that guy" Bo pouts and continues their walk to the office.

"So noted" Lauren laughs.

Finally getting to her office, she closes the door quickly behind them. Before opening the blinds, she corners Bo. With her voice low, she purrs, "Just for the record, I love it when you are protective of me. It is very sexy." She presses her body into Bo's and kisses her deep and hard, leaving them both breathless.

When she is released from the kiss, Bo drops her head back against the wall and closes her eyes, feeling her desire rise. Still holding the blonde close, she feels her girlfriend snuggle into the crook of her neck.

"Lauren? Any chance you can get out of here early" Bo asks hopefully, she really can't seem to resist the urge to mark the doctor as her own after seeing that guy devouring her with his eyes. If she can't punch him out, then at least she can have what he never will.

Feeling the heat of Bo's skin through her clothes, Lauren's own urges are becoming hard to contain as she slowly pulls herself away from Bo.

"Mmm…you read my mind" she tilts her head up and smiles at the brunette. "Give me an hour and I'll meet you at the apartment."

**Late Saturday morning**

"Babe" Lauren protests when Bo rolls out of bed and begins dressing.

She climbs back over into the arms of her girlfriend and kisses the blonde again before pouting, "I'm sorry Lauren. I have so many things on my to-do list before the season starts and I know that if I wait any longer, I will end up in a sex coma, as Kenzi always says, and never get anything done."

Lauren smiles seductively, not releasing her hold on the brunette, "I thought I was your to do list?" She places kisses along Bo's jawline, not really wanting her to leave, but impressed at the new found dedication to detail that Bo has found, showing that she really is taking her job seriously for a change.

"You are, but I have to meet with Lambert about some last minute tweaks on my ride. I should only be a few hours and then I promise to come right back and mark a few more things off that list" she winks and pecks Lauren's lips one more time before extracting herself from the strong arms of her girlfriend.

"He's a bit of an arrogant ass, isn't he" Lauren huffs as statement more than a question. Her irritation more from the loss of contact with her lover than anything else.

"Yes, but he is the best tech guy in the business. I still can't believe Ciara wrangled him away from Evony's team" Bo says in amazement. "Speaking of…is Ciara coming this weekend?"

Watching the brunette dressing, the blonde is enamored with every well-defined muscle flexing and each shapely curve until they are covered up. She frowns at the loss. "She said she was planning on it."

"Sweet! I will be back soon, babe." Bo turns back toward the bed "Want to do something tonight?"

"I have that meeting with Isaac, but that's not till eight at the Dal."

Bo rolls her eyes, not even remotely trying to hide her displeasure.

Lauren shakes her head and sighs. "Bo, I know what you are thinking, but I promise it will be fine. I am a big girl. Okay?"

"Not really. If he tries anything you let me know." Grabbing her bag, Bo strides over and gives Lauren one more soft kiss for the road.

"I love you. Be careful riding today" the blonde

"I will. I love you, too."

**The Dal**

Trick keeps an eye on the two doctors in the corner booth as they converse and enjoy their drinks and appetizers. Bo had called and asked him to make sure Lauren was alright, explaining how she didn't trust the guy. So far everything is on the up and up, but the old man can definitely see why Bo is concerned.

Dr. Taft laughs harder than necessary at Lauren's "nitrates" joke. As usual, she is too busy geeking out to take notice of his behavior. Trick moseys over to for a closer look, disguising it as refreshing their beers.

"Is everything satisfactory? Do you need anything else right now" Trick inquires.

Isaac and Lauren look at one another and then shake their heads no.

"Thank you Trick, I think we are good right now" Lauren smiles.

"Alright. Just give a holler of you need anything" he says and proceeds to check on a few other patrons.

"Lauren, you really should consider joining me in London. There are so many great projects. You could do so much more with the billions at their disposal. Your brilliance deserves a larger outlet" he boasts, sure that he is catering to her scientific nature and hoping to appeal to her other nature.

She cringes at the accolades, but smiles genuinely as she politely declines the offer, "No thank you, Isaac. Things are going very well for me here and I think I am finally where I am supposed to be right now."

The disappointment hits Isaac hard. He saw the glint in her eye at the enticing offer. He places his hand over hers, "Just think it over. I will be here a two more weeks. If you would like to go over any of the details in private, I may be able to convince you to come with me."

Lauren feels her breath catch in shock as she looks down at his hand over hers. Fear and shame overtake her as he gently slides her hand away, trying to hide her surprise.

_Chastising herself for being so ignorant, she "Bo was right, dammit! Was I leading him on? I hope not. I didn't mean to…I would never. Shit! Okay, just let him down easy, Lauren."_

"Isaac, I am sorry if you got the idea that anything could happen between us, but our relationship will only ever be professional" Lauren says gently.

Dr. Taft frowns slightly, his shoulders droop slightly as his confidence wanes. "I see. I thought we shared a little connection. Did I misread that" he asks.

The blonde doctor looks at the man sympathetically and nods her head, "I am afraid so. First off, I only date women, and second, I am in a committed relationship."

"Hmm. Well that is a surprise. I guess I missed the lesbo thing but I had heard that the great Dr. Lewis did many things well, but relationships wasn't one of them. Apparently, you can't believe everything you hear" he says callously, throwing his arm back over the top of the booth. Now that the chase is over, his true colors are coming through.

Lauren cringes at the "lesbo" remark but tries to keep her tone friendly, "Apparently not. I heard that you were outstanding in your field and highly professional, not out chasing geeks in skirts, but then, I am sure it's a lot easier to get hot, nerd women who are just happy to be looked at by someone with 20/20 vision and a nice smile. Right?"

It all came out a bit more harsh than she intended, as evidenced by the look on his face, but for some reason his attitude just chaffed her the wrong way and she was not one of those girls with low self-esteem.

"Good night Dr. Taft."

Lauren quickly exits the booth and drops her bill at the bar with Trick. She offers him a polite smile before heading home to her girlfriend, where she wishes she had stayed tonight.

**XXX**

When she arrives back home, Bo is waiting for her on the sofa with an open bottle of wine.

"So how did your date go doctor?" Bo tries to play it off, but Lauren could tell she was concerned, and a little buzzed.

Slipping off her shoes and taking a large sip from Bo's glass, she takes a seat and places a kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Firs, it wasn't a date, I am already taken. Second, you were right. He wanted more than science talk."

Lauren takes another sip as if it was nothing, but Bo sits up incensed at the man trying to pick up her girlfriend.

Lauren pushes her back down into the sofa. "Relax, Bo. I handled it. I told him that I already had the most beautiful, wonderful woman at home waiting for me and I couldn't believe that I had left her there for his pathetic attempt to use the experimentation of the change in mechanoreceptor, temperature and nociception in tissues after injury as a pick up line."

Bo smiles wide and can't help a little laugh at the blonde. "That's like…the nerdiest turn down ever."

Lauren smiles too, "Maybe, but it was a turndown none the less." Cupping the brunette's check with her hand, she strokes her thumb across her cheek bone "Bo, no one stands a chance against you, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am" Bo smiles and pulls the blonde's body onto her own as she wraps her in a tight embrace.

**Race Day- Season Opener**

It's a beautiful day for the first race of the season and while the racers are getting ready, Lauren is getting the clinic opened up.

Bo strolls up in her riding gear, stopping by to see her girlfriend before she warms up.

Lauren can't help but stare at the physically gifted specimen in tight lycra shorts and jersey, showing off a good amount of cleavage, of course. She ushers her into the private office.

The two women share a quiet moment alone before the chaos begins. Lauren can see a hint of uncertainty in Bo's eyes.

"I believe in you Bo. You just have to trust yourself. You are the champion!" Lauren closes the distance and kisses her lightly.

"I feel like I already won, with you."

Lauren rolls her eyes at the sexy, romantic woman standing in front of her. So strong, yet so delicate. Sometimes Lauren has to remind herself that Bo can be broken even though she seems so invincible most of the time.

"Cheesy" the blonde smiles.

Bo looks at her lover, sincerity in her eyes. "Maybe, but it's true. I love you, Lauren."

"I love you too, Bo." Snaking her arms around Bo's back, Lauren speaks softly into her ear, "You know…it's not in the contract or anything, but there is the possibility of an extra added bonus if you win from one Dr. Lewis."

Bo's smile reaches her eyes. She so very much enjoys when the doctor is playful. "Oh, yeah? What is it?"

"Nope. Eyes on the prize first! You're going to have to win to find out" Lauren pulls back and winks.

"Oh believe me, my eyes are definitely on the prize" Bo flirts, looking the doctor up and down.

"You never stop do you" she blushes. Bo always knows how to make her shiver with just a look. "And it always affects me just the same. "

"I know, and I love it" Bo says proudly.

"I know you do, I just wish you didn't do it in front of others sometimes. I got a rep to protect" the blonde jokes, even though she is more guarded about her PDA's than Bo, she also enjoys the fact that brings out her adventurous side.

Bo laughs remembering the Ice Queen persona that used to follow the doctor around.

"I think that rep has been shattered Dr. Lewis. The receptionist said she saw you smiling at work."

Lauren scrunches her face playfully, "That's a bummer."

"Bo, I know you are going to do great today. Win or lose, I know that this is going to be your best race yet."

"Thanks babe. I wish you could be out there watching" Bo gives her hand a squeeze.

"Well, I can see a lot more on the tv here. I will make sure I am free to watch your run. Now go gettem' tiger!" She smacks her on the ass.

"Whoa! That is not the way to get me to focus on the race" she chuckles, kissing her one more time before jogging out.

**XXX**

The first race of the season and Bo is among the first to go, so she knows she has to set a good pace and then she can only hope it holds up. She finds herself sitting alone in the starting gate atop the mountain, a light, cool breeze blows and her gaze is fixed on her line of choice with nothing but the finish line on her mind.

Muscles tensing in anticipation of the green light, she sets her bike against the start gate and readies her pedal leg, her heart beat the only sound she hears as she lasers in on the start signal.

"_Alright Bo, you got this. Here. We. GO!" _


	16. Chapter 16

**I**** have really enjoyed all of the love for this story and I hope you continue to love it as we near it's end. Not sure how may chapters are left, but I plan to make the best of it and hopefully give you all what you want- Doccubus action! :)**

**Chapter 16**

Plowing down the starting gate, Bo tears off down the trail. The picture of focus, trusting her instincts, she no longer forces her path as she easily handles all obstacles. Her bike is perfectly balanced and feels like it is floating down the mountain. Bo is sure this is the fastest she has ever ridden as everything is a blur.

In the clinic, Lauren watches Bo's run on the television feed, holding her breath and balling her fists in nervous excitement, as her girlfriend hurls herself over rocks and around large immovable objects. Her mind quickly flashes back to the first time they met and how it was all due to Bo introducing herself to a tree. She certainly hopes that is not the case today, because Bo is looking great as she nears the finish.

Ciara and Kenzi are screaming their lungs out as Bo comes into view. Crossing the finish line, Bo looks up to see her name in the first position. Skidding to a stop, she is all smiles as she breathlessly leans her arms on her handlebars, feeling her lungs and her legs burn from her effort.

Kenzi runs up first, throwing down an enthusiastic fist bump for a kick ass job before heading up for her own run. "Damn BoBo! You were on fire! Got my work cut out for me, but I love a challenge! Loser buys tonight."

Still recovering from her run, Bo chuckles at her friend. It's amazing how the friends can be so supportive, yet so competitive. Smirking with confidence she taunts, "Yeah well, just remember your wallet this time. Otherwise I am leaving you to do dishes tonight."

Kenzi gives her a wink and hops in the back of the truck with Hale to head up to the start line.

Ciara closes in behind to offer her congratulations with a hug. "Bo, you were phenomenal! There is someone else who wants to congratulate you."

She hands Bo her phone with Lauren on the other end, "Babe, you did so great! I am so proud of you."

"Thanks Lauren." She turns to Ciara "Thank you, too, Ciara." Resuming her conversation with her girlfriend, "I wish you were out here, but I am glad you got to see it. I want to take you both out for dinner this week" she looks at Ciara and motions to her as well, "just a thank you for everything this fall and the start of a successful season."

Ciara nods and Lauren approves, telling Bo one more time how great she looked and that she loves her. Bo can't wait to see her doctor, but for now, she will soak up every moment, however long it may be, of sitting in the leader chair at the finish line drinking down one of her sponsor's protein drinks.

No matter the outcome, Bo decides that today is a top five moment in her life. She has been disciplined and dedicated all offseason and today it showed. She finally has a woman she loves and loves her in return, great support around her and finally, a great opportunity with the new team. She really couldn't ask for anymore today, even though a win would be pretty sweet.

One by one the riders finish, and Kenzi is the only one close, but still three seconds back.

When the last rider crosses the line, Bo can't believe her eyes, as her name is atop the leaderboard. She jumps up out of the chair with her hands raised as she is swarmed by her team and her best friend. She feels her eyes tear up, overwhelmed by feelings like never before when suddenly she feels arms around her neck pulling her down and someone's lips pressed hard to hers. She pulls back in shock, before realizing it was Lauren who is smiling at her. "Lauren? What? How?"

"I knew Tamsin wouldn't beat you, so I hurried here to celebrate with you. I have someone covering the clinic for a little bit."

"I am so glad you did. Now everything is perfect," she smiles and kisses her girlfriend again.

Bo high fives her team and performs all of her winner's duties…the podium picture, team and sponsor pictures and then one with Ciara and Lauren and clinic banner.

She pulls Kenzi over for a best friend photo and of course one with just her girlfriend.

It's not her first win ever, but last year she almost seemed to be spiraling out of control. She was getting more reckless on the course and not working out, even when Kenzi tried to get her to go with her. She wasn't focused, unless you call hooking up with groupies at the races focus. She hadn't won in quite a while even though she stayed up in the top five. She was on the verge of being another cliché, "got talent but too lazy to use it" type. Bo was pissing all of her opportunity away…until she met Lauren. So this win feels extra special, and having Lauren with her when it was announced was even better.

The pomp and circumstance of the victory finally dying down, Ciara asks Bo, "Are you ready to take that trophy of yours home?"

Looking to the blonde she replies with a smile, "I sure am," as she scoops Lauren up off of her feet. The doctor lets out a shocked yelp before giggling as Bo plants a hard kiss on her lips and carries her down the steps toward the truck. She didn't expect Lauren to leave the clinic, but knowing that she cares enough to make arrangements to celebrate with her means more to Bo than the doctor could ever know.

Ciara picks up the trophy as she and Kenzi laugh and cheer on the brunette who has taken leave with her prize.

Lauren smiles brilliantly, draping her arms around Bo's neck and looking into sparkling brown eyes. "You are silly, but you are mine and I love you."

"I love you too" Bo kisses her again as she puts her back on her feet at the truck door. "Now let's get you back to the clinic. The quicker you get packed the quicker we can celebrate!"

**XXX**

With the clinic finally packed up, Lauren arrives at the local pub with one of the staff members. She told Bo to go ahead and start her celebration and that she would catch a ride when she was finished. It took a bit of persuasion, but she finally got her girlfriend to leave. Bo doesn't seem to understand how distracting it can be to have her so close, when the blonde is trying to get things done. The doctor really has a hard time focusing since Bo just one look from Bo turns her to jelly.

As the doctor enters the establishment, she scans the room for her lover only to find Dyson all over Bo. Her Bo. Her girlfriend, Bo. Lauren's heart drops, her eyes quickly well up and a look of utter heartbreak takes over. How could Bo do that to her, and in public with their friends present?

She is about to turn away and run when she sees Bo haul off and slap him hard across the face. She shoves him off of her and starts yelling at him. Everyone stops and stares at the commotion but Lauren's grin is ear to ear after her girlfriend's display. She has to admit that there was a doubt in the back of her mind that Bo would somehow end up with her ex again. She wouldn't be able to bear losing the woman, but she had decided long ago that her feelings for Bo were too strong to ignore, so she went ahead and laid her heart out there in hopes that it wouldn't be crushed by the brunette. Now, she finally has the confidence that this can be lasting and that everything Bo has said to her is true.

In her rage, everything is a blur until a glimpse of blonde hair catches Bo's attention as she turns her gaze to a woman standing off to the side. Instantly, Bo's expression and demeanor changes as she disgustedly pushes Dyson aside and strides over to her beaming girlfriend. Lauren starts to say something, but is cut off by Bo's soft, pouty lips crashing onto hers. The kiss quickly becomes deeper and needier as the doctor's body melts into the brunette's strong arms.

Dyson's shoulders slump in defeat. Seeing the look in Bo's eye, he knows they are finally done for good. Somewhere in the back of his mind he always figured they would get back together, but this…this is his closure. Taking a last look at the lovers, he grabs his drink and heads to the back of the bar. His race victory feels more like a consolation after losing the girl for good.

Bo pours all of her emotions into the searing kiss, hoping that her girlfriend will feel how deeply her love goes. Receiving the brunette's message, a tear falls down the blonde's cheek as she deepens the kiss, hoping to send a message of her own. Lauren could have lost herself in the taste of Bo for hours, or even let the brunette take her right there on the bar, until she suddenly remembers where they are. She breaks the kiss and notices all eyes on them, causing her to redden with embarrassment. She is not one for PDA, her shy and conservative nature taking over as she averts her eyes to the floor. Only Bo seems to be able to bring out her adventurous side, but even then it's when they are alone in a more private setting.

Bo proudly leads her girlfriend over to the table she was sharing with Hale, Kenzi and Ciara and they are met with applause for their hot performance. The raucous behavior making Lauren wish she could crawl into a hole and hide, but the memory of the moment makes her skin flush and she is suddenly struck with the desire to have Bo to herself.

Knowing her friend is most likely appalled by the attention, Ciara pulls her into a warm, supportive hug. "If I know you, right now you wish you were invisible, but I have to say that was the most romantic thing I have ever see. You know Bo is completely over the moon for you, right?"

Lauren pulls back with teary eyes and looks at her friend. She quickly looks to Bo and then back at Ciara, nodding her head. Still overcome from the emotional whirlwind, she takes a deep breath as she struggles to find words for a moment. "Yes, I know and I can tell you the feeling is definitely mutual."

Lauren smiles at her old friend, giving her arms a squeeze before meeting Bo's adoring gaze. There is something else in the look they exchange now, something besides lust and infatuation. That kiss was more than a notice to Dyson. She felt Bo completely give herself and she returned the sentiment, the deeper meaning of Bo's actions not lost on either of them as they so very publicly claimed ownership of one another.

Lauren suddenly realizes that even though they have been happy and she believed that Bo loved her, she had always been waiting for the other shoe to drop, almost as a safety net of "I told you so" in case the brunette did break her heart. Feeling her mind and body relax, she finally let's that fear go and she can definitely see spending the rest of her life with the amazing woman staring back at her, and for the first time in her life, she isn't scared of the idea.

Kenzi catches the lovers locked in a trance. She nudges Hale and nods knowingly to Ciara. The two women are well aware that the love birds are headed for alter, even if the may not have acknowledged it to themselves yet.

Having stuck with her best friend through thick and thin, Kenzi knows that Bo can be self destructive and quite the handful. She is beyond excited that her friend has finally found someone strong enough to lift Bo up and help her get the best out of herself and give her the love and support she deserves.

Ciara is just happy that someone has managed to rescue Lauren from herself. The woman was on the fast lane to crazy cat lady, shunning everything social and hiding in her work. Lauren is a passionate, funny, brilliant woman who needed someone to break her out of her shell, and well, seems like Bo busted the shit out of that damn thing. _"Thank heavens"_ she laughs to herself.

**XXX**

Two days later Lauren shows up at the clubhouse looking for Bo with a newspaper from the town of Beattie. Ciara has placed a full page ad congratulating Bo and the team with the picture they took at the race. Ciara also set up an interview with Hello Canada for Bo and got her an offer to be a stunt rider for a few scenes in an upcoming tv episode.

"Holy shit! How did she do all that?" Bo is stunned by the amazing news.

"I don't know. She's amazing" the blonde shrugs indifferently. She has become accustomed to her friend's unbelievable talent of creating opportunity. "If there is anything you don't want to do, Bo, please be sure and tell her, or else she will run with it. I think it's a challenge for her or something, but I don't want you to feel railroaded or pressured" Lauren looks into her girlfriend's eyes for understanding, feeling herself relax when Bo nods that she will keep it in mind.

"I have a request Ms. Dennis. Will you have dinner with me tonight, like a real dinner date? We haven't done that in a while and I know you are headed to Aspen tomorrow" Lauren pulls the brunette into a warm embrace, pecking her on the lips.

Bo grins, enjoying how they can go between work and pleasure so easily. "How can I say no to that? I would love to have dinner with you." The brunette pauses for a moment, taking in her lover's fine features. Holding her right now makes it very hard to think of leaving tomorrow. "Come with me this weekend. Come to Aspen with me. It'll be fun."

The Doctor has too many things on tap to go right away, but the idea of a little trip to the states sounds nice , plus she isn't on staff for U.S. races and she can just enjoy her time. "Hmm...I can't go tomorrow, but maybe Friday I could fly out? How's that, babe?"

Bo pulls her in for a lingering kiss, followed by a few nips down her neck in appreciation, "I promise to make it worth your time, doctor" she purrs, sending shivers down the blonde's spine, and Lauren knows she will.

**XXX**

Enjoying a quiet and romantic dinner at the fine Italian restaurant in town, the couple finishes off their main course and await their Tiramisu. The pace has been hectic over the last few weeks with preparations for the start of the season and they have both very much missed nights like this.

Bo places her napkin on the table and rubs her full belly in satisfaction. "That was delicious! I don't know where dessert is going to go, I just know that there is always room for it" she chuckles, bringing a smile to her girlfriend's face.

Bo can't quite put a finger on it, but even though they are relaxed and having fun, there seems to be something off with the blonde. She hopes there are no other lingering doubts in the woman's mind, because Bo is all in and ready to take this relationship further. The brunette has tried not to push too much knowing that the doctor is more reserved and calculated, especially after her break up with Nadia. She just hopes that her girlfriend wants to move forward with her sometime soon since patience has never been one of Bo's stronger attributes.

Lauren mirrors her girlfriend, placing her napkin on the table and then takes a labored breath before she begins. "So, Bo, I have finished most of my research projects at the lab and I have decided to go back into practice."

Bo looks panicked, her heart pounding, a sudden fear that the blonde plans to move back home grips her as her eyes go wide. "What does that mean? Are you leaving...moving back home?"

"No, No, nothing like that Bo." She soothes her girlfriend's nerves, hearing Bo's relief in the form of an exasperated sigh. The blonde smiles a half smile. She is excited to give Bo the news, but tentative about the response to such a big step in their relationship. After all, her last serious one ended poorly as the doctor reverted to overworking again. Deep down, though, she feels pretty good about this move and there has never been a person she dated that she actually looked forward to leaving work for. That in itself was a tell tale sign that she was a goner for the brunette. "Um...actually, I am going to open another clinic...here. I am going to move out of the apartment and I um...well, I wanted to know if you would like get a place together?"

Bo falls silent, her brow furrows and the look causes Lauren to fall into damage control, which for her, is to ramble on nervously.

"I mean, you don't have to, but I'd like to see you more and we could pick out a house or something together...if you want...no pressure...I don't want to stress you out, Bo. Your body's stress response is perfect in the short-term, but damaging if it goes on for weeks or years..." she doesn't even know what she's doing but she can't stop herself, "Raised levels of cortisol for prolonged periods can damp down your immune system and decrease the number of brain cells so impairing your memory. It can also affect your blood pressure and the fats in your blood making it more likely you will have a heart attack or stroke..."

The brunette tunes out her girlfriend while her mind wraps itself around the question. Slowly, the realization of what her girlfriend is asking her sets in and her doctor's geek out is turning her on. Bo's eyes sparkle with delight and a giddy response of "Hell yes!" breaks the blondes long winded explanation of something she wasn't really listening to. Leaning over the table to kiss Lauren she says passionately, "I love you Dr. Lauren Lewis, and I would very much love it if everyday you are last thing I see when I close my eyes and the first thing I see when I wake up."

Hearing those heartfelt words allows Lauren to let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding as she takes Bo's hand in hers and kisses the palm.

Bo watches her lover intently and smiles knowingly. "You were afraid I would say no" it was a statement more than a question really, and when the blonde sheepishly nods affirmatively, Bo laughs in disbelief. "Lauren, I am crazy about you and I want to spend every second of every day with you. I know you know that" she waits for her lover to agree. "Okay, so just remember Dr. Lewis, that I will go anywhere, do anything, quite literally," she jokes. Bo can make anything into a sexual innuendo. It's one of her little talents that the blonde secretly loves so much, "with you. So yes, let's plan time to go pick out a house or something."

The brunette squeezes her girlfriend's hand lovingly as they share an intense gaze across the small table. Suddenly, they both are craving something off the menu until the waitress appears with their desserts in hand. Slightly hot and bothered, Lauren flashes that sexy "you're in for it later" smile that excites Bo to her core and makes her anxious to get out of here. Taking the first bite of her decadent dish, it's good, but Bo knows that there is something more delicious her mouth is watering for as she raises her hand for the waitress, "check please!"


End file.
